tu eres mi guardian
by arcanine9407
Summary: Delia ketchum una mujer hogareña…o ¿no? Ella ha mantenido en secreto a su familia por una razón…proteger a su hijo pero cuando esa parte de su vida comienza a hacerse presente ¿Qué hará? Mientras Ash buscará un nuevo reto en la liga kalos no sin antes averiguar aquello que perturba sus pensamientos… ¡I M BACK BITCHES!
1. Chapter 1

Jejeje esta es mi primera historia de Pokemon genial —dijo el autor— lo cual es irónico por mi Nick y que mi primera historia se trate de Naruto y Digimon

Muy bien y me puedes explicar ¿Por qué una más? No quiero que el trabajo se te acumule y termines desesperado —dijo Lucario—

En serio no sé por qué voy a decir esto pero ella tiene razón —secundo Ninetales dejando sorprendido a ambos— no son suficientes las que ya circulan además no creo que te dé tiempo para escribir todas.

Oigan tranquilas además no será tan difícil, recuerden que puedo hacer muchas cosas a la vez —ese comentario provoco que la Pokemon de fuego sonriera de manera perversa—

En ese caso ¿Por qué no nos demuestras eso a mí y a Lucario? Además serviría para fortalecer nuestros lazos —dijo Ninetales susurrando en el oído del autor provocando un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda—

Que…..que dijo la pervertida —pregunto Lucario algo molesta por como la miraba su compañera de vivienda—

Que…..no nada jejeje —respondió el autor—

No me mientas sé que te dijo algo pervertido te sangra la nariz —de un momento a otro el autor rápidamente se limpió el líquido rojizo que brotaba de sus fosas nasales—

Cual sangre —pregunto el autor rápidamente limpiándose la nariz—

Ni tu ni ella tiene remedio como sea JARVIS prepara todo para subir la nueva historia por favor….

 _Enseguida señorita_ —dijo la voz en la computadora—

Bueno antes de que Lucario provoque que nos vuelvan a arrestar presentare la historia —dijo Ninetales— esta historia tendrá todo lo que les gusta, acción, aventura, drama y tal vez uno que otro lemon de esos me encargo yo….pero necesito más inspiración oye Arcanine….crees que podamos hablar en privado….tengo pensado unas muy buenas escenas para algunos capítulos…..pero necesito que me ayudes con la inspiración.

El tono que usas no me gusta para nada eh Ninetales —dijo Lucario—

O vamos no seas tan aburrida hierrito —respondió de manera burlona la Pokemon de fuego— solo necesito reforzar algunas escenas y Arcanine me puede ayudar mucho jejejejejejejeje

Ok pues no puedo decir nada mas solo disfruten la lectura—dijo el autor mientras se alejaba y pensaba seriamente en comprar un candado para la puerta de su habitación— y recuerden **coman frutas y verduras** ….ah no eso no

 **Los personajes de Pokemon no son de mi propiedad, de ser así Sceptile habría aparecido en la liga Unova y Charizard tendría mega evolución.**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Reflejos de sangre.

El misterioso mundo de Pokemon una riqueza de misteriosas criaturas en cada rincón de nuestro planeta, tan variado que jamás podría conocerse por completo.

Provenientes del cielo, cuidadores de la tierra, ojos y oídos vigilantes que registran la historia y mas allá, hombro con hombro viviendo en su medio ambiente floreciendo en grandes cantidades.

Algunos deciden vivir con las personas y otros solos y libres. a pesar de la paz que se goza en estos días entre humanos y Pokemon, existió una época donde no siempre fue así…

En los inicios cuando la humanidad se congregaba en sociedades usaban a los Pokemon como armas de destrucción, meras herramientas que podían desechar cuando ya no les fueran útiles.

Arceus considerado el Pokemon que creo el universo observaba desde su lugar de eterno descanso con horror como los humanos esclavizaban a sus "hijos" obligándolos a asesinar a su propia especie o a los mismos Pokemon, debido a esto el dios Pokemon comenzó a ver que la existencia de los humanos era un error…..un error que había llegado muy lejos cuando incluyeron a los Pokemon en sus guerras.

Cegado por la ira creciente que sentía al ver tales escenas, se dispuso a acabar con el problema de manera permanente…..pero ¿Qué fue lo que detuvo al Pokemon alfa de provocar un genocidio?

En medio de toda la devastación y desgracia, una luz de esperanza para la humanidad brillaba de manera tenue en forma de un niño, quien vagaba por los campos donde yacían tirados a la intemperie los cadáveres de los humanos y Pokemon que perecían en batalla.

El pequeño rápidamente capto su atención al ver como desprendía un aura muy potente, muy similar a la de un Lucario, incluso se atrevía a decir que eran iguales, eso y además que podía ver la pureza de su corazón a pesar de ser testigo de las crueles y sangrientas batallas que duraban semanas.

Aunque para su sorpresa también noto aquel amor incondicional a todo ser viviente que lo rodeaba, ya fuera humano o Pokemon a pesar de que ambos lo lastimaban cuando este trataba de ayudarlos.

Por alguna extraña razón Arceus comenzó a razonar, tal vez la humanidad no estaba tan podrida como él creía, talvez ese chico seria quien podría terminar con estas crueles guerras que solo terminaban en muerte y destrucción a su paso, sería una jugada muy arriesgada dejar esta responsabilidad en un niño que no parecía tener más de 8 años de edad, pero gracias a este chico la humanidad no enfrento la extinción a manos del dios Pokemon.

Fue entonces que el primer guardián del aura nacería, un chico que debería ayudar al mismísimo Pokemon alfa a terminar con estas guerras que envenenaban su mundo.

Un día el chico se encontraba durmiendo debajo de un árbol cerca de un lago donde podía disfrutar de la poca tranquilidad que había luego de las batallas que se libraban, un Lucario de color amarillo apareció frente al chico, el Pokemon de acero espero a que este despertara, al mirarlo supo de inmediato que había algo especial en el pequeño.

Lentamente el chico azabache se despertó, grande fue su sorpresa al ver al Pokemon aura frente a él, lentamente se fue alejando de donde se encontraba temeroso de que este lo atacara. El Lucario pudo sentir con su aura como el chico tenía miedo y no era para menos al ver las cicatrices en su rostro y brazos producto de los humanos y Pokemon que ayudaba.

Con suavidad el Pokemon de acero le extendió la mano en señal de que podía confiar en él, sin dudarlo el chico acepto ese gesto de buena fe el Pokemon aura lo cargo en hombros y comenzó a correr, el mismísimo dios Pokemon le había confiado la enorme tarea de entrenar al chico para que fuera un guerrero que luchara por los firmes ideales que tenía.

Al principio fue un entrenamiento duro, el Lucario Shiny tenía crías que también debían aprender a sentir y controlar su aura, el chico aún estaba temeroso de los Pokemon que lo rodeaban, pero había un Riolu de la familia con el cual logro establecer un vínculo de amistad, esto a la larga le ayudo a mejorar su relación con los Pokemon que lo rodeaban.

Su entrenamiento consistía en dos partes: meditación, la capacidad de controlar sus emociones para sentir el aura a su alrededor, uno de los primeros obstáculos que tuvo fue el seguir las instrucciones de su "maestro". Al ser un Pokemon con un lenguaje diferente basado solo en gruñidos dificulto al principio su entrenamiento, luego de un tiempo pudo usar su aura de manera limitada para entender aquello que su maestro le decía.

Su formación física se enfocó en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando el estilo de pelea que todo Lucario sabía, hubo problemas como la falta de fuerza y la poca experiencia en batalla que poseía esto llevo mucho más tiempo, durante su entrenamiento decidió escapar de la tutela del Lucario Shiny y explorar los poblados más cercanos y ver como "vivía" la gente lo que pudo observar no le gusto para nada.

Pokemon esclavizados y en pésimas condiciones, las personas robando y hurtando, mujeres que lloraban por la muerte de sus hijos que iban a las cruzadas, algunas incluso con los ojos morados productos de algún golpe.

Por más que el chico quería ir y tratar de arreglar las cosas sabía que debía volverse más fuerte, si él quería cambiar a las personas tenía que ser fuerte no solo por las personas que sufrían de manera indirecta, sino por aquellos Pokemon que no tenían nada que ver con los conflictos bélicos de los humanos.

Con esa imagen plasmada en su mente regreso con su mentor. Aparentemente nadie se había percatado de su presencia, salvo por una niña de cabello rojo que vio al chico internarse en el bosque.

Los siguientes años de su vida se enfocaron en su entrenamiento, fortaleciendo su cuerpo y mente pero nunca olvidando por lo que luchaba, varias veces termino lastimado pero bien dicen "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte" esto siguió durante algunos años más hasta que los planes del dios Pokemon se hicieran.

Luego de un tiempo por los alrededores se comenzó a escuchar las historias de un chico que parecía tener 17 años que liberaba a los Pokemon de su esclavitud acompañado de un Lucario color amarillo y uno de color azul típico.

Muchas personas simplemente lo tomaron como una broma de mal gusto, otros en particular los soldados creían que era un simple anarquista, alguien que no debía tomarle tanta importancia, el rey estaba algo nervioso por la facilidad con la que entraba a su reino y liberaba a los Pokemon de sus celdas de contención, sabía que debía de encargarse del problema de manera definitiva.

Incluso los mercenarios y cazarrecompensas que enviaba volvían con la misma historia, sin rastros del chico o algunos con graves heridas producto de su encuentro.

El primer guardián del aura le comenzaba a dar dolor de cabeza al rey quien veía que ese chico frustraría sus planes de expandir su reino y conquistar todo el mundo, su hija no podía creer lo ambicioso que su padre podía ser, pero por más que lo deseara seguía habiendo un lazo de sangre que no podría romperse, o eso pensaba cuando su padre la uso como moneda de cambio para expandir su reino de manera más eficaz, la pelirroja no pudo más con la ambición de su progenitor y decidió huir del castillo.

Ella era consciente de que su padre la buscaría una vez que notara su ausencia, pero estaba decidía a abandonar el reino, caminando sola en el bosque un grupo de asaltantes la ataco, debido a que carecía de la experiencia en batalla no pudo resistir en ataque de los cuatro sujetos, los cuales veían a la mujer como un pedazo de carne con el cual podrían divertirse, sin chistar comenzaron a romper sus ropas.

Ella lloraba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pidiéndole a Arceus que le enviara un salvador, al parecer el Pokemon alfa la escucho cuando una flecha le atravesó el hombro a uno de esos hombres que querían abusar de ella. Rápidamente los demás se separaron y desenfundaron sus armas esperando que no se tratara de un enemigo o alguien que quería a la chica para sí mismo, como si se tratara de un fantasma al asecho, otra flecha salió disparada, su destino fue el ojo de uno de esos asaltantes matándolo inmediatamente.

Ahora los tres sujetos estaban nerviosos, uno de ellos temeroso tomo como rehén a la pelirroja creyendo que estaría a salvo, cuando otra flecha salida del follaje de un árbol impacto su frente, ambos bandidos sabían que no tendrían oportunidad así que huyeron dejando a la chica a merced de quien se encargó de matar a sus colegas.

La chica no sabía que ocurría, solo una pregunta rondaba su mente sobre aquella persona que aparentemente la salvo de su cruel destino, fue entonces que la luna ilumino uno de los árboles de su alrededor, pudo observar una silueta parado en una de las ramas junto a lo que parecía ser un Lucario a su lado.

Esa persona vestía una camisa de manga larga color azul, curioso era que la tonalidad era similar a la del pelaje del Pokemon de acero que se encontraba a su lado, un pantalón negro con un calzado del mismo color, similar al que los soldados usaban, en su mano izquierda sostenía un arco y a sus espaldas tenía un carcaj donde estaban las flechas que disparo. El chico parecía tener su edad así que fue acercándose lentamente para agradecerle.

Luego de un tiempo la pelirroja comenzó a ganarse la confianza de aquel azabache ambos comenzaron con pequeñas platicas, luego se transformaron en conversaciones más largas y luego sucedió paulatinamente, aunque su "mentor" veía que esto se convertiría en algo más podía verlo en su aura, como si ellos estuvieran destinados a encontrarse.

Con el tiempo el chico demostró las dotes de un gran líder, varios se le unieron en su cruzada, liberar al mundo de las guerras que tanto dañaban a las personas y a los Pokemon, fue así que los guardianes del aura fueron conocidos por todo el alrededor con un solo propósito, proteger el delicado equilibrio siguiendo el código que el azabache creo.

Proteger la vida y libertades de todo ser viviente

No interferir con la voluntad colectiva de las personas

Actuar bajo las leyes locales dentro de los límites de la razón

No actuar en contra de alguien hasta que haya demostrado ser una amenaza para la vida y la libertad

Mostrar respeto por la vida a menos que no exista otra alternativa razonable

Defender el honor de los guardianes del aura.

Pero lo más destacable fue aquel lema que usaba para inspirar a sus subordinados, que pasaron de ser un pequeño número de personas a una gran comunidad que fue creciendo y ganando fama aunque también eso implicaba haberse ganado varios enemigos en el camino.

 _En el día ms brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapara de mi vista, que aquellos que envenenan la tierra y veneran el poder del mal, se cuiden de mí poder…mi aura resplandeciente._

Por extraño que parezca Arceus veía que su plan realmente estaba dando frutos, los guardianes del aura como ellos se hacían llamar comenzaban a ordenar las cosas, sobre todo con la ayuda de los Pokemon quienes ahora confiaban en sus "entrenadores"

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, aquel rey tiránico se enteró de que su hija había huido y se encontraba en aquel gremio de guardianes que siempre frustraba sus planes de conquista.

Un enorme ejercito comenzó a caminar hacia donde los guardianes del aura se encontraban, al frente de dicho batallón se encontraba el rey con un solo objetivo, algo que no espero fue ser recibido con un enorme batallón de sujetos y Pokemon cuando llego a la ubicación que le tomo cerca de tres años encontrar, demandando que su hija volviera para ser castigada por aquel acto de traición.

Al azabache eso no le gusto pues habían surgido algunos sentimientos por la pelirroja, cuando estaban solos no sabía explicarlo pero se sentía en calma, sentía que nada le faltaba junto a ella y no dejaría que nada malo le pasaría, la defendería de todo aquello que pudiera dañarla.

El gran maestro guardián salió cuando el rey demando su presencia, él dijo que ella ahora pertenecía a los guardianes del aura, obviamente esto no era verdad a pesar de que ella sabía defenderse muy bien, a pesar de las palabras del rey sobre iniciar una guerra contra su gremio este no se inmuto, pero no quería un derramamiento de sangre innecesario así que desafío al rey a un duelo a muerte por la libertad de su hija y su reino.

El tiránico gobernante no estaba de acuerdo con aquel desafío hasta que el maestro guardia dijo que si llegaba a morir los guardianes del aura estarían a sus servicios, con esto el rey acepto sabiendo que si mataba al maestro tendría un ejército personal que habían aprendido a domar a un Pokemon así que acepto sin chistar…..esto era algo que el azabache ya tenía previsto debido a la codicia de aquel sujeto y sabía que haría todo lo posible para sabotearlo, con tal de conseguir un mini ejercito capaz de domar a un Pokemon aunque a él no le gustaba esa palabra pues aprendió que esta relación entre humano y Pokemon se basaba en el respeto mutuo.

El combate fue programado para dentro de tres semanas, en las cuales el rey pago cantidades astronómicas a mercenarios y asesinos para que perjudicaran al guardián del aura y este no estuviera en condiciones de pelear, tanto fue su exceso de confianza que no entrenaba y disfrutaba de los placeres que su riqueza le podía comprar sin saber que solo ayudaba al azabache a volverse más fuerte.

Los constantes intentos para herirlo o asesinarlo le servían como entrenamiento en combate, muchas veces los mercenarios casi lograban su cometido, pero gracias al apoyo incondicional de sus Pokemon los cuales eran su fiel amigo Lucario, un poderoso Dragonite y un Meowth que terminaban salvándolo de sus atacantes, la pelirroja veía como el azabache que había robado su corazón seguía combatiendo, por alguna razón el parecía más decidido a vencer a su tiránico padre, pero no sabía porque tanta determinación hasta que un día lo encontró en su habitación limpiándose sus heridas en compañía de sus fieles compañeros.

Ella simplemente lo abrazo llorando en su pecho, la pelirroja creía que esto era su culpa, sino la hubiera rescatado hace tiempo nada de esto sucedería, el azabache tenía sus ojos ensombrecidos por su flequillo. Lucario sabía lo que pasaría así que les indico a sus compañeros que salieran, su entrenador y amigo….necesitaría privacidad.

El azabache poso sus manos en la mejilla de aquella chica mientras alzaba su rostro para que lo viera, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos se quedaron estáticos, parecía que podían verse directamente en el alma, ella veía que él era un guerrero, con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, veía que también sufrió en silencio, a veces se percataba de que adornaba su tristeza con falsas sonrisas.

Mientras que el veía a una mujer con un alma pura, a pesar de que podía ser frágil por fuera tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, el espíritu de una guerrera en una chica con la pureza de la mismísima Cresselia y la belleza de un Milotic, ahora entendía porque quería protegerla, porque lucharía a muerte con ese rey que era su padre, él se había enamorado. Muchas veces quería negar esos crecientes sentimientos, algo de lo que no le hablo su mentor fue acerca de encontrar pareja.

No necesitaban decir nada, la habitación estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de sus respiraciones, la luna iluminaba tenuemente ambas siluetas, en un movimiento algo brusco el azabache arrincono a la pelirroja en la pared, fue rápido y no provocó ningún dolor a su compañera, sus miradas se cruzaron, sus labios estaban deseosos de probarse unos a los otros, fue entonces que sucedió, ambos lentamente se acercaron, con delicadeza fundieron sus labios en un cálido beso lleno de inocencia por parte de ambos, talvez el guardián había asesinado personas pero en estos temas era demasiado inocente de la misma forma que la chica que estaba frente a él.

Comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de aquella joven que juro proteger, lentamente se separaron solo para nuevamente unir sus labios en esa demostración de amor incondicional, el azabache decidió aventurarse mucho más pasando su lengua por sus labios, separándose besando su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y besando su clavícula lo cual le sacaba suspiros de placer a la chica disfrutando estas intimas caricias que aquel guerrero le proporcionaba.

No obstante siguió saqueando su boca, jugando con sus dulces labios, mordiendo su labio inferior, ella sabía que esto debía pasar pero nunca pensó que fuera con el chico que realmente amaba, suspiraba entre dientes aun disfrutando estas caricias.

El chico la levanto estilo nupcial lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, abrazándolo de su cuello como un reflejo para no caer al piso, la llevo hasta la cama donde la deposito delicadamente sin que ella lo soltar. Ambos se observaron durante unos minutos mientras el contemplaba la belleza de su mujer….si ella sería su mujer y nada ni nadie se lo impediría.

Mientras ella se perdía en esas gemas de color azul, sonrió al ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos el sin embargo vio como le sonreía, devolviéndole el gesto.

Comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo, dejando marcas a su paso, tal vez ella se molestaría pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones en este momento, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba esparcida por el piso, beso cada centímetro de su piel mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas.

Sus caricias eran dulces y sus besos parecían que quemaban la piel de la chica, la trataba con mucha delicadeza como si fuera de cristal, algo que podía romperse sin no tenía cuidado.

La noche paso con calma mientras ambos se entregaban a su creciente deseo, una demostración de amor puro y verdadero, donde la luna era testigo de la unión entre dos personas que se amaban y no solo el simple deseo carnal.

El día del combate había llegado, el rey hizo un despliegue de ego y avaricia que a las personas no les agrado, gracias a todos esos mercenarios que había mandado para acaba con su rival había dejado en condiciones de loa los habitantes de su reino, subiendo los impuestos hasta llegar a cantidades ridículamente altas, escotado por un par de cabaleros aparecio vestido en una armadura y capa de color rojo que parecía ser una fina tela.

Muy seguro de su victoria se encontraba que nunca noto como todo el gremio de guardianes del aura apareció junto con sus Pokemon, el rey sonrió al ver a su nuevo ejército verlo asesinar a su líder, fue entonces que el azabache hizo acto de presencia.

Vestía un conjunto de chaqueta color azul con detalles en blanco y dorado, su rostro era cubierto por una capucha, a sus espaldas llevaba su carcaj lleno de flechas, en su mano izquierda llevaba su arco el cual usaba para pelear, además de su carcaj llevaba una espada con un tono color negro a sus espaldas, algo poco común en los alrededores.

Lo que más le sorprendió al rey era ver que su hija iba tomada de la mano de ese sujeto, lo cual casi provoca que saltara inmediatamente sobre él.

Antes de comenzar ambos se prepararon física y mentalmente, la juventud contra la experiencia sería una pelea muy pareja aunque no lo hicieran notar el pueblo gobernados por aquel ser tiránico querían que el azabache ganara y los guardianes confiaban en las habilidades de su líder.

La pelea comenzó con un intercambio de golpes, pese a que traía su armadura el rey podía sentir como los golpes del azabache lograban hacerle daño, una desventaja de su protección era la poca movilidad que este tenía limitándolo en su contrataque.

Decidió cambiar de táctica desenfundado su espada lo cual imito el azabache colocando su arco a modo de que este no le estorbara.

Cada golpe, cada estocada e intento por dañarlo no resultaba pues este esquivaba con gran facilidad, o bloqueaba los ataques con leves movimientos de su espada, lo cual comenzaba a irritar al rey.

Un golpe con su puño provoco que ambos tomaran distancia, mientras el azabache se armaba con su arco y comenzaba a disparar flechas las cuales rebotaban en su armadura, luego de medir a su rival el guardián decidió pelear en serio y no prolongarlo podía detectar muchos sentimientos de malicia en aquel sujeto con el cual pelaba.

Nuevamente comenzó una pelea con la espada, ambos parecían muy parejos provocándose heridas leves con cada estocada, pese a sus limitantes la armadura del rey lo protegía de algunas lesiones pero el metal de la espada del azabache era más duro, logrando abrirla con un corte en diagonal en el pecho, poniendo nervioso al rey.

A pesar de que la pelea estaba muy pareja hasta que el azabache comenzó a usar su velocidad, dedujo que las partes más débiles de la armadura serian aquellas que le permitían moverse así que sus flechas fueron disparadas hacia esos lugares, lo cual resulto en una fleca atravesándole la pierna en la comisura de la rodilla, el rey estaba desesperado pues había sido herido en una zona vital.

Cuando callo tomo algo de tierra entre su mano esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su jugada, mientras el ojiazul se acercó dispuesto a darle el golpe final, sus instintos no reaccionaron con rapidez, esto fue aprovechado por aquel rey para arrojarle la tierra en los ojos cegándolo en el acto.

Esto fue aprovechado para tomar la espada que tenía a un lado y clavársela en el hombro nivelando el campo de batalla, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por matar al azabache este siempre se levantaba pero esa era la idea, el rey quería demostrarle a todos que era lo que pasaba cuando lo desafiaban.

Ahora el guardián del aura se encontraba en el suelo siendo golpeado por aquel tipo, mientras le decía que jamás le ganaría, lo que haría con aquello por lo que ha luchado, pero lo que hizo que reaccionara era escuchar de parte de aquel sujeto lo que le haría a su hija, esto no lo soporto por lo cual se levantó y golpeo en la cara logrando separarlos por un momento. Esto le dio espacio para respirar y tomar la única arma que se encontraba a su alcance. Su arco.

Con gran maestría y a pesar de sus heridas el guardián logro combatir con su arco como si este se tratara de una espada. Lo más sorprendente era que a pesar de sus constantes choques con el arma de acero, parecía que no se deformaba.

La batalla se prolongó hasta el atardecer, ambos ya estaban en sus últimas sabían que debían terminar pronto o el cansancio terminaría traicionándolos, el rey atacaba con una estocada pero increíblemente el azabache la esquivo, para sorpresa de su adversario, esto siguió por un largo tiempo hasta que el rey estaba completamente agotado. Un último intento por matarlo cuando soltó una estocada descendente.

El ojiazul atrapo con su mano desnuda la hoja de la espada, luego golpeo al rey en la garganta y uso la misma espada para cortar la parte expuesta de la armadura donde comenzó a brotar sangre, el rey estaba impresionado pues aun estando temporalmente ciego logro hacerle un daño considerable, el azabache termino con la pelea cuando atravesó la armadura y el corazón de aquel sujeto con una estocada, dejando el arma clavada en su pecho, sin temor a equivocarse todo sabían quién era el ganador inclusive los habitantes del reino estaban felices con la victoria de su salvador quien presa del cansancio cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Pronto la victoria del azabache se escuchó en todo el reino, todos vitoreaban ante su nuevo campeón, quienes los libero de a opresión de aquel sujeto avaro, los guardianes estaban ayudando a su líder para levantarse, siendo este una pelea de lo más larga era obvio que estuviera cansado, a pesar de la derrota y posterior asesinato del rey sus guardias personales decidieron atacar ahora que el sujeto estaba débil, pero al ver a tantos Pokemon listos para lanzar sus ataques decidieron hacer lo único mas viable, retirarse y planear su venganza contra los guardianes.

El pueblo necesitaba un líder ahora que su rey había muerto, por decisión unánime todos aclamaban que el guardián dirigiera el reino pero no podía tomar tal posición en el trono porque no se consideraba digno, fue la confianza de su mujer que el decidió asumir el puesto pero no quería ser visto como un rey, él quería ser visto como un líder.

El paso de los años y gracias a las decisiones de nuestro héroe el pueblo creció con prosperidad, gracias a su liderazgo la esclavitud de los Pokemon fue eliminada, aunque había aun algunas cruzadas, al menos su reino estaba a salvo, pero las grandes sorpresas fueron cuando la gente y los Pokemon comenzaron a convivir en paz, con esta nueva relación nuevos modos de medir a fuerza de Pokemon y entrenador fueron saliendo a la luz, así como nuevas formas para transportarlos de manera más segura y eficiente…aunque la historia no acaba ahí.

Parece ser que nuestro guardián recibiría una gran sorpresa al enterarse de que aquella que era su mujer estaba esperando un hijo fruto de sus noches de intimidad y como todo gran veterano de guerra, que ha sobrevivido a lo peor que este mundo tiene hizo lo más razonable…..se desmayó.

Luego de un tiempo nació con ellos un par de niños, gemelos herederos de su poder por lo que pudo observar con su aura, durante mucho tiempo la paz reino en aquel lugar, ambos eran felices y así siguió hasta que ambos estuvieron listos para dejar este mundo.

….

Y que más abuelita —pregunto una niña. A simple vista aparentaba 5 años de edad— vamos no me dejes con la duda

Tranquilízate Delia —respondió la anciana con una sonrisa en su rostro— estos jóvenes de ahora, todo tiene que ser aprisa para ustedes —suspiro— bien por desgracia no puedo terminar el relato, hace mucho que esta parte de la historia de nuestra familia se perdió con el tiempo.

Debe de haber mas ¿Qué paso con la princesa? Y el guardián, y los secuaces del malvado rey —preguntaba emocionada—

Eso será una historia para otro día, por ahora vamos que ya tienes que dormir, mañana comienza tu entrenamiento —dijo la anciana—

No me dejes con la duda anda siiiiiiiiii —pregunto haciendo ojitos de chimeco para que su abuela le contara más de la historia de su familia—

Está bien te voy a contar algo, pero solo si te cambias de ropa y me esperas en tu cama entendido —la mujer mayor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando noto una extraña silueta de polvo que parecía tener la forma de la niña— esta niña es igual que tu no lo crees…Oliver.

¿Cómo notaste que había llegado? —pregunto un hombre de complexión robusta pero no exagerada, de cabello color café oscuro y ojos color azul, vestía una chaqueta con el mismo tono de azul que sus ojos con un símbolo de una Pokebola, pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color. Lo más extraño eran unas marcas similares a la letra "Z" en sus mejillas.

Yo te entrene Hijo, es imposible que tú puedas sorprenderme —respondió la anciana—

Así que le contaste esta vieja historia —dijo mirando el libro que estaba en la mesa de centro— recuerdo que a mí siempre me la relatabas antes de dormir, pero siempre llegabas a esta parte y jamás me dijiste porque.

Esta parte del legado de nuestra familia ha estado perdido en el tiempo desde hace siglos, aunque si llegas con delia puede que responda….. —De la misma forma que su nieta, lo único que vio fue la silueta de su hijo provocado por la velocidad a la que corrió— que les parece, de tal palo tal astilla.

La anciana subió las escaleras con calma, cuando llego a la habitación de su nieta, vio como ambos estaban emocionados por escuchar parte del relato.

Ya niños cálmense dejen me siento —dijo la anciana— esto me lo conto el padre de mi padre hace mucho tiempo, tal vez pueda despejar sus dudas o puede que estas crezcan.

Ya abuelita cuéntanos —respondió la niña ignorando las palabras de la anciana—

Por favor mamá llevo esperando esto desde que tenía la edad de delia, deja de jugar, la curiosidad me mata —la mayor observaba a su nieta y a su hijo, como ambos se parecían a pesar de los años su hijo aún se comportaba como un niño.

Bueno ya tranquilos si no guardan silencio no poder continuar —con esto hizo una pausa mientras se retiraba los lentes por unos momentos para limpiarlos y luego colocárselos— esto que les contare puede que no sea verdad, son conscientes de que nosotros somos descendientes directos de aquel sujeto que inicio todo, por nuestras venas corre la sangre de ese valiente guerrero, mucho no se sabe de cuantos son realmente su descendientes, algunos prefirieron seguir con sus vidas tranquilas mientras que otros siguieron con su legado.

Así que….Nosotros somos sus descendientes. GENIAL —la castaña estaba muy eufórica luego de descubrir que era descendiente de tan gran guerrero—

Nuestros antepasados se han encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre humanos y Pokemon, eh ahí la importancia de nosotros en el delicado ecosistema, a pesar de ser poco conocidos hay muchas referencias de las hazañas de los guardianes alrededor del mundo, un ejemplo es la leyenda de Sir Aarón, un guardián del aura que sacrifico su vida para evitar que el árbol del comienzo pereciera.

Así como esta muchas más historias se cuentan, guardianes que han derrocado tiranías, o incluso que han salvado a Pokemon legendarios cuando aquellas personas de negro corazón planean usar sus poderes para propósitos muy personales.

Pero aun no nos cuentas que paso con nuestro ancestro mamá —dijo el azabache—

Oliver ya te eh dicho que la paciencia es la virtud de muy pocos —respondió la mujer mayor—

Eh esperado esto desde que tenía la edad de delia, creo que ya eh agotado mi paciencia ¿no crees? —Pregunto aquel azabache—

Estos jóvenes…..ok, dice una leyenda que Arceus observo con detalle como nosotros intentamos mantener este equilibrio tan delicado en el mundo, pero no todos los guardianes siguieron el ejemplo de nuestros ancestros, algunos fueron corrompidos por la maldad, sirviendo a propósitos muy personales Arceus sabía que esto era parte de la naturaleza humana, así que decidió que parte de la esencia del primer guardián del aura permanecería en este mundo.

¿Algo así como una reencarnación? —Pregunto el castaño mayor—

No exactamente, pero en algo tienes razón, el tomó una parte de su espíritu, esta seguiría con nosotros su alma yace ahora en su reino junto con todos nuestros ancestro —respondió la anciana—

¿Quién posee el espíritu de nuestros ancestros abuelita? —ahora fue turno de preguntar de la castaña—

No sabemos, lo único que sabemos es que esto solo ocurre cuando el mundo está a punto de experimentar una tragedia que podría afectarnos a todos… bueno ya es hora de dormir recuerda delia te quiero despierta a las 5 de la mañana —hablo de manera autoritaria—

Pe…pero abuelita es muy temprano —respondió la ojicafe haciendo un puchero—

Eso no me importa señorita te dije que te durmieras temprano, además tu padre se despertaba a la misma hora que tú ahora a la cama, me prometiste que te dormirías cuando terminara el relato —la anciana se levantó y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba acostada su nieta—

Está bien —respondió mientras se acostaba— abuelita puedo hacerte una pregunta…

Adelante hija —dijo la anciana mientras cubría a la niña con sus sabanas—

¿De verdad crees que seré tan fuerte como mis ancestros?...y si no puedo hacerlos…yo

No pienses en eso…..con esa mentalidad no podrás llegar a nada…si te das por vencida desde ahora ya perdiste la batalla….recuerda esto —la anciana coloco su mano en la cabeza de la castaña— dentro de tu cuerpo…..corre sangre que viene de distintas generaciones de guerreros poderosos y llenos de valor por eso jamás dudare de ti….sé que nos harás sentir muy orgullosos a ambos….

Claro que si —dijo la castaña mientras era arropada— buenas noches abuelita, buenas noches papá.

Descansa Delia —ambos adultos salieron de la habitación dejando que la luna la iluminara…..de pronto una sombra se comenzó a mover en la oscuridad, era la misma castaña quien solo se hacia la dormida…..luego de percatarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor prendió aquella lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche y tomo el libro que tenía su abuela con el cual le conto la historia…..

 _Luego de la victoria contra el tiránico rey sus sirvientes más leales comenzaron a planear la caída de los guardianes, la oscuridad como ellos se hacían llamar tomo el poder del reino y la gran batalla comenzó. Un ejército sin ningún tipo de compasión liderados por su mejor caballero se lanzó a conquistar otra vez el reino centrando su objetivo en el sueño de su antiguo rey de dominar todo y más allá….._

 _Parecía que no había esperanza y pronto serian subyugados, cuando surgió una legión de guardianes liderados por su rey y maestro guardián, a pesar de las fatales circunstancias lucharon con heroísmo, logrando que la oscuridad retrocediera hacia tierras salvajes entonces el rey convoco a su Pokemon más poderoso, su Lucario fue iluminado por una extraña luz provocando que cambiara de forma, con nueva fuerza ambos libraron una batalla que sería recordada por toda la eternidad…el mal desapareció…..pero toda gran victoria siempre…_ implica una gran pérdida.

La gente de los reinos adyacentes lograron enterarse de la gran batalla librada y de los sacrificios que se hicieron para salvarlos de la destrucción —la pequeña castaña termino de leer su relato observando el libro— ya verás abuelita…seré la mejor guardiana de todas…..

Paso el tiempo, a pesar de las dificultades, delia se convirtió en una gran guerrera, pero descubrió que este mundo era muy caótico, algo que incluso ella no pudo soportar, decidió alejarse de los guardianes para vivir una vida tranquila, una decisión que tomo hace más de 15 años.

Ahora vemos a un chico de aproximadamente 15 años de edad salir de la estación del tren, lo que destacaba de la multitud era que en su hombro traía un Pikachu quien parecía estar más cómodo fuera de una Pokebola, luego de su aventura en el archipiélago decolora acompañado por Cilan un conocedor Pokemon e Iris una aspirante a maestra dragón, Ash decidió que seguiría su camino solo, luego de haberles dicho adiós, su travesía en Unova le dejo grandes experiencias a pesar de no haber ganado la liga Pokemon, hizo nuevas amistades y aprendió un poco más del mundo que nos rodea, él sabía que más que nada debía entrenar duro, esta vez probaría suerte en la liga Pokemon de su natal Kanto, muchos competidores aparecerían nuevos rivales y Pokemon más fuertes….

Pero lograremos hacerle frente a todo verdad amigo —pregunto el azabache a su Pokemon el cual asintió— que te parece si comemos algo y después tomaremos el ferry así volveremos a casa en menos de tres días….

Pika…..Pikachu —respondió el ratón eléctrico—

A pesar de que el azabache no entendía perfectamente a su Pokemon, podía darse una idea de lo que quería decir.

Mientras tanto en las cercanías de pueblo paleta una limosina aparecía entre el bosque, cualquiera que la mirara pensaría que se trataba de alguien adinerado, la parte más curiosa del transporte era que combinaba su clásico color negro con algunos matices en azul rey.

Este se detuvo en aquella colina como si sus pasajeros quisieran contemplar el paisaje, la puerta se abrió revelando un sujeto de edad avanzada, con algunas canas en su cabeza y en su barba, vestía un traje de color negro que le daba un aire maduro y una corbata de color azul, en la solapa de su saco traía un emblema parecía ser un escudo hecho de algún metal precioso.

Así que esto es pueblo paleta —dijo aquel hombre mientras se colocaba un sombrero— es un lugar muy tranquilo, veo porque decidiste vivir aquí hija….

Maestro Oliver —de la limosina bajo una chica que parecía tener entre 25 y 30 años de edad vestida muy formal con una tableta en sus manos— puedo hacerle una pregunta personal…

Adelante Robín —respondió—

¿Porque la maestra Delia se alejó de sus deberes como guardiana? —un silencio incomodo se formó después de que la peli azul le soltara la bomba— pe…perdón maestro es solo que…

No tranquila….sabía que algún día me preguntarías eso…..delia y yo…teníamos diferentes ideologías…..ella fue liberada de sus deberes como guardiana luego de su última misión…..pero ahora que "eso" se ha roto tendrá que dejarme llevar a mi nieto, para que pueda entrenar correctamente y siga el legado de nuestra familia —respondió suspirando al recordar que su última charla padre-hija no salió tan bien como esperaba—

Con todo respeto maestro ¿usted cree que su nieto acepte tan rápido esta enorme responsabilidad? Además si mis fuentes son de fiar él debe tener alrededor de 15 años ¿Cómo podrá compararse con jóvenes de su edad que han entrenado casi desde que aprendieron a caminar? —el viejo solo miro a su asistente luego de esas palabras— maestro…

Existe un método por el cual se podrá formar muy bien en poco tiempo —la peli azul sabía de ese método, solo era usado en casos de extrema emergencia— delia también lo conoce por eso es que eh venido a hablar con ella, además quiero conocer a mi nieto, no lo veo desde que era un recién nacido.

Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo se llama? —Hablo la peli azul—

Su nombre es Ash….Ash ketchum y espero grandes cosas…si es como delia….puede que tengamos otro prodigio en la familia…..no podemos esperar más el tiempo apremia —ambos se subieron a la limosina con un solo destino—

Lejos de ahí podemos ver al azabache sentado en una mesa con un sándwich en su mano, en la mesa su fiel compañero Pikachu degustaba un refrigerio cortesía de su amigo peliverde.

Amigo tengo que admitirlo Cilan siempre se lució con la comida…..sabes ahora que hemos terminado otra aventura, no sé qué pasara…..en un principio mi única meta era ser un maestro Pokemon, pero ahora no se…..siento que algo me falta —dijo el azabache mirando hacia la fuente que estaba cerca de donde se había sentado— tantas cosas que hemos pasado…..sabes que ya se….iremos a casa y ahí podre pensar en que es lo que sigue en mi vida….

Ambos terminaron de comer y decidieron irse…pero mientras pasaban por un puesto algo lúgubre una voz los llamo desde dentro…

Jovencito….jovencito… ¿quieres saber porque te sientes incompleto? —Dijo aquella voz dentro de la carpa— dime jovencito ¿quieres saber lo que te depara tu futuro?

Ambos se quedaron quietos frente a la carpa, la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común y el azabache entro….

No soy de los que creen en la suerte…. —dijo el moreno—

Ah pero crees en las oportunidades ¿no es así? —Dijo aquella mujer que traía una especie de pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza— pasa joven me presento ante ti soy la mística, maestra en las artes de la prestidigitación y la predicción y él es mi compañero Xatu.

Ok….creo que mejor me iré….alguien me espe…

Tranquilo joven estoy aquí para resolver tus dudas….sobre todo con aquellas que aquejan tu mente —respondió mientras movía sus manos sobre la bola de cristal frente a ella— puedo ver que estas preocupado por tu futuro….no sabes exactamente qué es lo que te hace dudar…pero yo conozco la respuesta…has escuchado alguna vez hablar sobre el hilo rojo del destino….

Creo que una vez Misty me conto sobre esa leyenda —respondió el azabache— pero que tiene que ver….

Ah ya jovencito puede que las respuestas estén en tus dudas…..has llegado a una etapa de tu vida donde no solo comienzas a pensar en tu futuro sino también con quien lo compartirás….eso es lo que te tiene tan confundido….no solo tú por venir —la mística comenzó a encender un incienso y el humo por extraño que parezca comenzaba a irse a la bola de cristal como si esta lo absorbiera— responderé tus preguntas luego de que encontremos aquello que perturba tu mente….con esto y las habilidades de Xatu podremos encontrar aquella persona con quien estas destinado a estar…..

Dejando al azabache en la carpa de aquella mujer ahora vemos como la limosina se había estacionado frente a una casa en el patio se encontraba cierto Pokemon mimo quien hacia sus labores domésticas con gran alegría…. Luego de eso se percató de aquel sujeto con traje negro que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Mr. mine mine mine —dijo el Pokemon mimo—

Ah hola se encontrara delia en casa —pregunto de manera Cortez el sujeto de barba—

El Pokemon mimo se alejó hacia la entrada de la parte trasera de la casa. Unos segundos después se escuchó el picaporte de la puerta girar, lentamente se fue abriendo revelando a la castaña quien cuando vio a la persona que estaba frente a ella puso una mueca de desagrado.

Papá ¿Qué quieres aquí? —Pregunto algo fastidiada por la presencia de aquel sujeto—

Hola hija a mí también me da gusto verte —el viejo sabía que su relación con su hija no era la más feliz de todas así que simplemente entro a la casa seguido de la peli azul— veo que lograste lo que querías una vida tranquila….

Que quieres….y ¿Quién es ella? —Pregunto luego de ver a la mujer que acompañaba a su padre—

Aaaaaa lo…lo siento maestra delia…discúlpeme por no presentarme mi nombre es Robín soy la asistente de su padre —respondió de manera apresurada pues frente a ella se encontraba una de las mejores guerreras que los guardianes del aura tuvieron—

Muy bien que es lo que quieres de mí solo vienes de visita por algo de los guardianes —contesto la castaña mirando a su padre—

Creo que no tiene caso fingir nada así que iré directo al grano…esto tiene que ver con Ash…es hora de que siga con el legado de nuestra familia…..

* * *

Chan chan chan…ya se armó la gorda…..ahora que sucederá pues la verdad ni yo mismo se (es broma ya tengo planeados como 5 capítulos) en mi publicación anterior Ninetales les dijo lo que me paso bien….aunque no lo crean estoy trabajando al mil por hora…..necesito escribir todo lo que me llega a la mente o se me va a olvidar mis historias como sabrán estarán pausadas indefinidamente cuando entre a la uni, pero no sin antes dejarles un nuevo capítulo también para que no se les haga agua la canoa.

Luego de leer muchos reviews algunos ya adivinaron las nuevas historias que estoy planeado escribir quiero que sepan que estas aún están en periodo de larva, a pesar de que las he pensado y repensado aun no encuentro la forma de iniciarlas, no se confundan, esto solo será temporal espero al menos ya tener el prólogo de la de High school DxD no les daré una fecha porque entonces quedaría mal con ustedes, lo mismo sucede con la reedición de dragón Slayer, debido a que son muchas cosas que tengo que acomodar para no perder la esencia del autor que me la cedió, eso y además que le estoy agregando mi sello personal esta tardara un poco más.

Una loca idea ha azotado mi mente desde que comencé a escribir _light speed shinobi_ , luego de meditarlo mucho tal vez me anime a hacerlo pero hasta el momento eh pensado en ello con mucho detalle, verán cada una de las historias que voy a escribir están basadas en un superhéroe de DC incluso hare incapie en las tierras paralelas.

Light speed shinobi (Naruto = Flash + Batman)

High school dxd: el renacer de un héroe [título no oficial] (Issei = Shazam)

La leyenda del dragón Esmeralda [título no oficial] (Natsu = linterna verde)

Creo que algunos sabrán que es lo que quiero hacer inclusive ya tengo en mente tres candidatos que podría tomar el lugar del hombre de acero en este extraño multiverso.

Sin más por el momento me despido no sin antes recordarles, los comentarios no son de adorno…


	2. destinos cruzados

¡NO ME CH!"#$#$%"&%#" SU PU"$"#$$ MADRE! ¡ME VOY DEL PAIS DURANTE SEIS MESES Y ME ENTERO QUE EL MOSTAZA NUEVAMENTE PERDIO! ¿AUN CON LA RANA MUTANTE "NARUTIZADA"? NO ME VENGAN CON ESA MA$#"$%"#...

Creo que…no le gustó mucho las finales de Kalos, a pesar de que han pasado seis meses luego de su emisión —dijo nerviosa la pokemon de fuego—

JODIDOS ESCRITORES DE MIERDA ESOS BASTARDOS SOLO SE DEDICAN A JUGAR CON NUESTRAS ESPERANZAS Y ANHELOS PARA LUEGO ROMPERLOS EN PEQUEÑOS PEDACITOS …ESTO FUE EL COLMO VOY POR UNA ESCOPETA Y DOS CAJA DE GRANADAS —decía un iracundo autor—

OYE ESPERA NO VALLAS A HACER ALGO ESTUPIDO…—decía Lucario yendo a detenerlo—

Bien yo esperaba una bienvenida más cálida, pero él se toma muy en serio el anime porque le gustaba verlo cuando tenía 8 años, el fin —suspiro— es bueno tenerlo de vuelta a pesar de sus enormes locuras, bien espero que les guste este segundo capítulo, las veces que hablamos por Skypoke, se veía algo desganado por todo el trabajo que tenía entre manos, asi que escribir esto fue un gran reto…

NO MALDITO TV TOKIO LA ESTAS CAGANDO, MINIMO ESTA TEMPORADA TUVO UN FINAL MAS EPICO QUE LAS ANTERIORES Y CONVIERTES AL PROTAGONISTA EN UNA COPIA BARATA DE STEVE UNIVERSE… ¿LA ESCUELA? ¿POSES TIPO FUERZAS ESPECIALES GINYU? BASTARDOS INFELICES…aunque eh de admitir que el beso fue un buen toque…PERO ESO NO LOS EXONERA, VOY A SER INMISERICORDE CON USTEDES… ¡COMO LA VENGANZA DE UNA EXNOVIA DESPECHADA!

Genial ahora tengo que calmarlo bien si me permiten voy a aplacar a la fiera —decía mientras abría su camisa dejando apreciar su escote y se soltaba el cabello— nos leemos luego…

* * *

Capítulo 2 ¿estamos destinados o actuamos por nuestra voluntad?

En aquella carpa donde nuestro héroe junto con su fiel pikachu se habían metido veían como aquella mujer de extravagante vestimenta, movía sus manos sobre la bola de cristal mientras el pokemon psíquico observaba al entrenador y este se ponía nervioso…

o…oiga ya me tengo que ir yo…

Espera joven…recuerda lo que te dije hace poco, yo responderé a todas las dudas que aquejan tu mente —dijo la mujer mientras observaba la bola de cristal— jovencito, parece que eres alguien único…. Puedo ver que tú tienes una especie de aura, una voluntad muy grande, no es común ver algo asi en estos tiempos.

La mística encendía otra vez un incienso solo que esta vez de color rojo…. Esto solo le genero más dudas al entrenador y a su pokemon.

Recuerdas que te pregunte acerca de la leyenda del "hilo rojo del destino" —el azabache asiente— jovencito has llegado a una etapa de tu vida en la que ahora te preocupa tú por venir…además de quien estará junto a ti en este…

Pe…pero a que se refiere, yo sé que mis amigos me apoyaran durante mi camino como…. —Las palabras del azabache fueron silenciadas cuando escucho una ligera risa proveniente de la mujer de ropa extravagante— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

aun tienes mucha inocencia en ti, tus amigos te apoyaran estés donde estés, pero yo me refiero a otro tipo de compañía, una más personal e inclusive Intima —la mística observaba al joven azabache quien parecía muy confundido— ahora contestare la pregunta que te hice la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino.

" **Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper** "

pero debo advertirte algo joven…...puede que incluso seas la excepción a la regla…

¿a qué se refiere? —pregunto el azabache—

 **Este hilo permanece atado a pesar de todas las circunstancias, se conecta desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, algunos están dispuestos a seguirlo con tal de escapar de su soledad preguntándose qué tipo de persona se encontrará en el otro extremo ilusionados por verla …pero la cruel realidad es que el destino no siempre tendrá a alguien preparado al final de ese hilo…**

Mientras el azabache veía a la extraña mujer con más dudas en su mente que respuestas volvemos a la casa de la familia ketchum donde todo parecía ser paz y tranquilidad en la casita rural…

¡NO VOY A PERMITIR ESO ESTAS DEMENTE SI CREES QUE ESO PASARA! —o al menos eso aparentaba ya que dentro de aquella casa se libraba una discusión entre padre e hija—

Delia el chico ya es mayor, creo que él puede tomar sus propias decisiones —respondió el sujeto de edad avanzada—

Y eso a ti que te importa, es mi hijo y no lo voy a incluir en esa vida, tu dijiste que los ancianos me liberaron después de esa maldita misión —la castaña estaba muy molesta por las palabras de su padre—

Esto no me gusta para nada, pero sabes que no hay opción, no te pediría esto si hubiera otra alternativa —contesto el castaño—

Claro que la hay, muchos otros guardianes estarían más que honrados de cumplir esa tarea —decía molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos—

Maestra delia, con todo respeto, pero su padre tiene razón, Ash puede decidir…—ella de repente se quedó callada cuando la castaña la observo tan fríamente—

No te metas en esto…es un asunto familiar —respondió con mucha ira en su voz— y tu quiero que entiendas esto, hay dos cosas que te impedirán hacer esta locura: 1°. Ash jamás ha entrenado, es una decisión que yo tome y 2° no voy a exponerlo a este mundo tan cruel, por eso me aleje de todo eso….

No quería que supieras esto delia, pero veo que tu terquedad no te deja ver que estas arriesgando mucho asi que lo diré…la mesa de piedra…se ha roto —dijo muy serio—

Esto provoco que delia fuera silenciada de golpe mientras unas gotas de sudor caían por su frente, su mirada furiosa se convirtió en una mirada de nerviosismo al saber de esta información mientras la sala de la casa era cubierta con un silencio casi sepulcral….

De regreso en aquella carpa el azabache podía observar como la mística y ese Xatu movían las cartas de tarot, el azabache estaba algo nerviosos, habían pasado ya 15 minutos sin que aquella mujer de extraños ropajes hablara….

Curioso…esto es muy curioso… —por fin la mujer frente a el— eres una persona muy interesante jovencito….

¿ah? —dijo confundido con las palabras de ella—

Es interesante que a lo largo de tu vida has visto cosas increíbles, según las estrellas, tienes mucha energía y vitalidad, eres una persona muy amable y no dudas en arriesgarte cuando es necesario, pero también me dicen que aún no has madurado lo suficiente, puede que sea bueno y malo no conocer el lado oscuro del mundo.

La mística le dijo al pokemon psíquico que levantara las cartas de tarot, estas volaban alrededor del rubio, de pronto de todo el mazo de cartas se colocaron frente a él y la mujer comenzó a levantarlas, mirando impresionada como era que el chico….

De regreso en la casa en pueblo paleta, Delia se había calmado, Robín la asistente de su padre fue a preparar una taza de té para calmar el ambiente mientras el anciano estaba sentado en el sillón mirando las reacciones de su hija.

Pe…pero como paso esto, la mesa de piedra, jamás se ha roto —decía mientras aún estaba algo nerviosa—

Yo tampoco lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que esto pasa, según los ancianos, la mesa de piedra se rompió por última vez…luego de que Sir Aaron fuera enviado a esa misión en el árbol del comienzo —decía mientras su asistente aparecía frente a él y colocaba una taza de té— gracias Robin…créeme que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, si por mi fuera, jamás hubiera venido, yo amo a mi nieto…pero no tengo opción…no tenemos opción.

Pero Ash…el…es un chico increíble, pero aún es muy inmaduro, tal vez es mi culpa yo pensé que…bueno si el simplemente veía las cosas buenas de la vida…

Delia tu mejor que nadie sabes que lo único que hiciste es perjudicarlo —contesto el anciano— hable con los ancianos, ellos creyeron que tu harías algo asi, asi que pensaron en un método para que no solo Ash pudiera entrenar en tan poco tiempo, sino también pudiera madurar emocionalmente…ellos aprobaron que usemos las **puertas del tártaro** …

¡ESO JAMAS PASARA! —delia apretó tan fuerte la taza que tenía en su mano que termino rompiéndola— ¡si crees que mi hijo entrara a ese infierno estas muy equivocado!

No me levantes la voz jovencita —dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón— sigo siendo tu padre y algo que te enseñe es el respeto hacia tus mayores…

No te escudes en esa patética excusa, ni trates de desviar el tema, esto ya me daba mala espina —la castaña estaba realmente furiosa, muchas historias se contaban de ese lugar, y solo podía ser descrito con una palabra…infierno—

Tú tienes la culpa…si él hubiera entrenado desde una edad temprana no tendríamos que usar estos métodos tan extremos —dijo el anciano—

Me importa un sorbete lo que tú digas…si esto implica someterlo al más brutal entrenamiento de todos con la posibilidad de que muera…por mi este mundo se puede ir a la mierda…

Ya me harté de tu terquedad jovencita…si esa es tu actitud ante la situación está bien…dejaremos que Ash decida sobre esto —sentencio el hombre de cabello blanco— confió en que mi nieto tiene el criterio necesario para tomar la decisión correcta.

Delia estaba asustada con esta decisión que su padre tomaría, sabía que a pesar de la inocencia de su hijo era un chico de buen corazón, siempre dispuesto a tomar riesgos si alguien peligraba, no importándole si era una persona o un pokemon por lo que esto le preocupo.

No…tu no lo harías…Ash…es…yo…

Es mi última palabra Delia, no cambiare de opinión no importa que argumento tengas que decir —sentencio el anciano—

Como si el destino le hiciera una mala jugada a la castaña, el azabache mencionado apareció en la casa junto a su fiel pikachu mirando hacia la entrada de su casa la enorme limosina que vio al llegar a las cercanías de su casa.

Mamá regrese… ¿y esa limosina? —dijo con mucha curiosidad el azabache mirando a los tres adultos sentados en la sala— ¿interrumpo algo?

El sujeto con traje miraba detenidamente al chico que había entrado, era una copia de su madre, podía decirse que si delia tuviera su edad serian gemelos, recordaba muy bien el día que nació, pero lo que lo ligaba con el eran las marcas en las mejillas que gran parte de su familia poseía.

Mientras esto ocurría Delia estaba muy nerviosa, su hijo normalmente volvía al rancho-laboratorio del profesor Oak, mientras el dejaba sus nuevos pokemon. Este lapso de tiempo serviría para hacer que su padre se fuera y este tema no quedara a discusión, más sin en cambio ella no esperaba esto

A.…Ash hijo pe...pero ¿qué haces por aquí? —pregunto, el nerviosismo era muy palpable en su tono de voz—

pues…creo que vivo aquí —respondió con cierto tono burlón creyendo que su madre le estaba jugando una broma—

no hijo no me refería a eso ¿Qué haces aquí? En este momento —decía aún más nerviosa— pensé que estarías en el laboratorio del profesor Oak…

Esta vez decidí pasar primero contigo, además apenas es la 1 de la tarde —contesto el chico con mucha alegría— ¿interrumpo algo? … ¿Quién es él?

Era obvio que Ash preguntara esto, era la primera vez que lo veía

Jajajaja…tranquilo Ash es normal que no me reconozcas —el sujeto se levantó y camino hacia el joven— eras tan solo un bebé la última vez que te vi…

¿un bebé? —decía aún más confundido—

Es bueno volverte a ver —decía mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho— increíble, mírate nada más, te has convertido en todo un hombre, apuesto a que tienes a más de una chica suspirando por ti…

Después de ese comentario Delia estaba furiosa, jamás dejaría que ninguna chica le quitara a su bebé con excepción de aquellas seleccionadas específicamente por ella.

Pero ¿quién es usted? —por alguna razón sabía que podía confiar en el—

De repente vio al pikachu en el hombro del chico, algo que le pareció peculiar era que el pokemon no estaba en su pokebola, cosa que le alegro en gran sobre medida.

¿me vas a presentar a tu amigo? —decía sonriendo al ver al pequeño roedor—

Pikachu al igual que todos los pokemon podía intuir en gran medida cuando desconfiaba de alguna persona, pero había algo en aquel sujeto que le producía una calma casi inmediata, incluso cuando lo cargo para mirarlo con más detalle este no se inmuto, algo que Ash noto.

Es increíble que esa pareja de Raichu tuvieran crías, la última vez que los vi ninguno de los dos podían estar juntos sin intentarse arrancar la cabeza —bromeo el sujeto mirando al ratón amarillo— parece que has sido entrenado en gran forma.

Pikachu ahora sentía más confianza en él, tanto que se zafo de su agarre y trepando su brazo solo para colocarse en el hombro de aquel sujeto y restregar su mejilla en su rostro.

También eres muy amigable, elegiste un buen pokemon como compañero —decía mientras seguía recibiendo los mimos del ratón eléctrico—

Muy bien ahora si estoy confundido ¿Quién rayos es usted? —volvió a preguntar el azabache— mamá…

Ve…veras hijo…el…el bueno él es…

Mucho gusto me llamo Oliver…—respondió el sujeto, aunque el azabache menor no estaba listo para la siguiente respuesta— pero tú me puedes decir abuelo

Ash era consciente de que tenía familiares en algunas partes de la región de Kanto, pero sabía de qué los padres de su padre habían fallecido mucho antes de que naciera, y su madre jamás menciono esta parte de su familia.

mi…mi abuelo…ABUELO…

dijiste que irías con Samuel, hace mucho que no veo a mi viejo amigo, ojalá ya me halla perdonado lo que paso entre Agatha y yo —decía mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca—

un segundo ¿conoces a la elite 4 Agatha? —pregunto el azabache saliendo del shock inicial siguiendo al anciano que salió de la casa—

fue hace mucho, junto con Samuel, ella y yo iniciamos nuestro viaje pokemon cuando teníamos 10 años, claro que cada uno de nosotros tomo caminos diferentes, pero esa es historia para otro momento…creo que el rancho de Oak está en el mismo lugar, asi que ¿nos vamos? —pregunto el anciano mientras abría la puerta dejando ver nuevamente esa limosina—

algo insegura pero Delia tuvo que acceder para no levantar sospechas, ya estaba formulando un plan para que su padre no le dijera nada a su hijo, mientras Ash salió de su hogar como si nada, estaba a punto de encaminarse al largo viaje que siempre recorría para llegar al rancho del profesor Oak cuando su abuelo lo detuvo tomándolo de su hombro.

¿A dónde vas hijo?, por eso traje el auto, asi llegaremos más rápido —decía el anciano—

Espera un segundo ¿la limosina es tuya abuelo? —pregunto algo shockeado pues no era la primea vez que veía un auto de la gente adinerada, varias veces incluso se había subido en una—

Querrás decir nuestra, hijo…la limosina es nuestra —respondió mientras abría la puerta invitando a ambos a subir—

Ash se emocionó un poco. Ambos, humano y pokemon subieron rápidamente al vehículo mientras el anciano le abría la puerta….

Si piensas que asi compraras a Ash estas muy equivocado, mi hijo es una persona humilde asi lo eduque…. —respondió la castaña detrás de él—

No creas que usaría un truco tan bajo como este jovencita, quiero llegar a ver a un viejo amigo, además mira lo emocionado que esta —en efecto, su nieto estaba recorriendo la limosina mirándola con cara de emoción— al menos sigue siendo un niño, en este mundo eso es lo único que uno puede atesorar…

¡MAMÁ VEN RAPIDO, DEBERIAS VER COMO SE VE POR DENTRO! —grito un eufórico Ash saliendo del quemacocos del vehículo—

¿nos acompañas? o prefieres que tenga una charla con mi nieto y Oak, mientras tu llega al atardecer —ella ya sabía cuál era esa charla, asi que por el momento decidió seguirle la corriente a su padre—

Ya en el camino el azabache y el pokemon amarillo miraban fascinados a través de las ventanas del vehículo, también en varias ocasiones saco la cabeza por el techo del auto, desde hace mucho tiempo había querido hacer eso, ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la desaprovecharía.

Joven Ash contrólese por favor —decía la peli azul al ver al chico con tanta energía— tome asiento mientras el vehículo….

Robín, por favor deja que disfrute…—dijo el anciano—

Pero señor esa no es la forma en la que alguien de su status deba comportarse —exclamo—

Si soy sincero a mí tampoco me gustan esas estiradas reglas, además quiero disfrutar este momento familiar, como te lo dije hace poco, no veo a mi nieto desde que era un bebé —respondió, pero era consciente de que su hija lo veía con mucha ira en su rostro, el hecho de que ella se pareciera mucho a su esposa era lo que lo hacía sudar frio, aunque trato de disimularlo—

Abuelo…abuelo…oye abuelo tengo una pregunta —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su nieto se sentó frente, junto con el pequeño roedor amarillo en sus piernas—

Que sucede Ash….

Estos botones que están aquí ¿para qué sirven? …..

¿Cuáles? —pregunto—

Este, por ejemplo, dice "san Valentín" ¿para qué sirve? —señalo aquel botón en la consola—

Ah bueno es para recordar…si recordar, cuando es el día de san Valentín —parece ser que esa respuesta solo genero más dudas en el azabache asi que lo presiono—

Las ventanas de la limosina se cerraron lentamente, mientras una mini bola-disco descendía del techo armándose en segundos, luego el ambiente se ilumino de color rojo y aun lado de la consola donde estaba el azabache una botella de champagne junto con unas copas aparecían mientras una música sonaba de fondo (el intro de careless whisper).

Todo este despliegue dejo varias reacciones, entre ellas una peli azul completamente roja al pensar en lo que su mentor hacia como para llevar este equipo de "san Valentín", una muy enojada delia porque su madre le había contado que, en su juventud, él había sido un mujeriego sin escrúpulos y el azabache riéndose junto con el pokemon eléctrico al ver las caras graciosas que su abuelo hacía con el afán de apagar la música.

Maldita porquería…debí desinstalarla hace mucho —decía mientras trataba de apagarlo—

luego de varios intentos logro su cometido mientras veía como lo miraba su hija, una mirada que, por desgracia para él, había heredado de su madre….

Mamá tenía razón, eres un mujeriego sinvergüenza —decía la castaña—

¿Quién te crees para etiquetarme asi jovencita? Si crees que dejare que me hables de esa forma estas muy equivocada…yo amé a tu madre con todo mi corazón, jamás le fui infiel, ella fue la mujer con la que decidí pasar el resto de mi vida —estas palabras molestaron al anciano, pues ahora era un cruce de miradas molestas por parte de ambos—

abuelo… ¿Qué le paso a la abuela? —la pregunta de Ash genero un enorme silencio sepulcral en el interior del vehículo— ¿abuelo?

El anciano suspiro, era obvio que si él hablaba de su esposa frente a su nieto este preguntaría por ella, era algo que no le gustaba recordar, mucho menos a Delia.

Pues veras hijo…tu abuela falleció mucho antes de que tu nacieras…yo bueno es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mucho….

Perdón abuelo…yo no sabía….

Tranquilo —decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza— está bien… puedes preguntar es obvio que querrás saber cómo era

¿cómo era ella? —pregunto el azabache—

tu abuela…tu abuela era asombrosa —suspiro— tanto de cuerpo como de fortaleza…ella era diferente a lo que había visto en otras mujeres…tenia ingenio, fortaleza…y una ferocidad que descubrí que yo adoraba…

A pesar de estar algo molesta Delia sonrió al ver como su padre la describía, ella misma le enseño a ser una mujer fuerte en este mundo tan cambiante y a veces caótico, pese haber dicho lo anterior no había duda de que su padre amo a su madre.

La plática entre ambos siguió sin percatarse de que habían llegado a la entrada del laboratorio. En la entrada Tracey estaba regresando de comprar algunas cosas para comer cuando vio la limosina estacionarse, pronto se abrió el quemacocos y valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver quien salía.

¡TRACEY MIRA ESTO, ESTA INCREIBLE! —estos eran nada más ni nada menos que Ash y su fiel pikachu en su hombro—¡HOLAAA!

¿Ash? Pero ¿Qué haces ahí? —se preguntó el artista pokemon— ¿Cuándo regresaste?

HACE UN PAR DE HORAS ¡MIRA EL AUTO DE MI ABUELO ¿NO ESTA GENIAL?! —dijo mientras salía por el techo para caer frente a su amigo—

¿abuelo? —nuevamente se preguntó—

De pronto la puerta de aquella limosina se abrió revelando a una mujer de cabello azul quien miraba molesta al azabache.

Joven Ash esa no es forma de comportarse, ya se lo había dicho a su abuelo…debe actuar acorde a su status —decía la peli azul dejando a los dos chicos y al pikachu con cara de no entender— rayos tengo mucho trabajo con usted…

Un segundo ¿Quién es ella? —nuevamente pregunto el chico—

Es la asistente de mi abuelo…su nombre es Robín…

¿Robín? … ¿dónde escuche ese nombre? ….

Ash tranquilo hijo, el rancho de Samuel no se ira a ningún lado —esta vez la voz en el interior del auto provoco que la atención del joven aprendiz del profesor Oak se posara en este—

Sus pupilas se dilataron, las piernas le fallaban, no podía articular las palabras que quería que salieran de su boca, frente a él se encontraba una de las eminencias más grandes en materia de investigación pokemon…también un ex maestro campeón.

Tracey tenía muchas personas que idolatraba, una de ellas era el profesor Samuel Oak, con quien por fin trabajaba como su aprendiz, pero el sujeto que estaba frente a él era un nivel más arriba incluso que su maestro.

a…Ash…sa… ¿sabes quién es él? ….. —pregunto con nerviosismo muy visible—

claro que lo sé…es mi abuelo —respondió con suma naturalidad dejando petrificado al chico— aunque no aplica mucho puesto que acabo de conocerlo

tu…tu…tu… ¡TU ABUELO! —exclamo ante la respuesta de su amigo—

holaaaa ¿papá? ¿se te olvido que tienes una hija? —otra voz dentro de la limosina llamó la atención de Tracey al ver como la señora ketchum salía del vehículo—

ahora miro a las tres personas paradas frente a él, aunque era una enorme diferencia considerando que el sujeto de traje era de pelo azabache, piel bronceada y ojos azules, había algunos rasgos que compartía con la castaña y ni se dijera de Ash, si le cambiaran el tono café de sus ojos, sería una versión joven del sujeto.

Debido al enorme carga de información que su cerebro tuvo que soportar, Tracey hizo lo único que realmente tenía que pasar…se desmayó.

¿Quién es el chico? —Pregunto algo curioso el anciano al verlo desmayarse—

Él es Tracey es el asistente del profesor Oak —respondió Delia—

Es un amigo que encontré en las islas naranja, estuvimos viajando junto con una amiga, se llama Misty es la líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste —secundo el azabache—

Asi que visitaste las islas naranjas, me gustaría saber que otros lugares has conocido Ash, pero primero iré a ver a Samuel para que nos deje pasar y podamos colocar a su asistente en un sillón —decía observando al chico desmayado—

El comenzó a subir las escaleras con calma, algo nervioso porque su último encuentro termino algo violento y con eso se refería a que le quebró un par de costillas al investigador pokemon.

El toco despacio, como si del otro lado se encontrara su peor pesadilla esperando atacarlo en cualquier momento.

La puerta se abrió revelando al profesor pokemon con algunos documentos, el creía que este era su asistente que había llegado de las compras.

Tracey que bueno que llegas, necesito algo de ayuda, tenemos que comenzar…—su voz se fue apagando cuando observo al sujeto frente a el— tu… ¿qué haces aquí?

Tiempo sin vernos sammy —decía el sujeto de traje mientras extendía su mano en pos de saludar a su amigo, pero este lo miraba con enojo— vamos no me digas que aun sigues molesto por eso, deja de vivir en el pasado….

Eso sería una gran idea si no fuera porque ¡mi nombre no es sammy, es SAMUEL! —exclamo molesto—

Como digas sammy, oye vengo de paso asi que no te quitare mucho tiempo, delia y Ash viene conmigo y tu asistente se desmayó en la entrada, asi que prepara tu sillón Ash y yo lo subiremos asi no te rompes la espalda del esfuerzo —respondió burlonamente molestando al científico—

no sé si tu percepción del tiempo es diferente, pero tenemos la misma edad,—contesto molesto—

Hay una enorme diferencia entre tú y yo —respondió— lo sabes

Claro que se cual es…guardián….

Tenía años que no me decían asi —dijo algo sorprendido— bien me encantaría seguir recordando viejos tiempos, pero como veras tengo una agenda apretada, necesito que me ayudes también a convencer….

Olvídalo, ¿acaso se te zafo un tornillo? Delia me hablo hace un par de minutos contándome todo…

¿eso cuando paso? Veníamos en la limosina…cuando batallaba con ese estúpido botón —suspiro— estoy volviéndome viejo…

¿Planeas convertir a tu nieto en un asesino a sangre fría?...

No somos asesinos, somos protectores del balance natural —respondió seriamente— cuando alguien trata de romperlo nosotros salimos de las sombras al servicio de la luz

Lo dice quien atravesaba a las personas con un arco y flechas, supongo que Ash aún no conoce esa faceta tuya —dijo el científico—

Qué curioso que digas eso Oak, porque cuando te arrastraste a mis pies suplicándome que rescatara a tu nieta de esos traficantes de órganos no te importo a cuántos de esos bastardos asesine, solo te importo que ella estuviera a salvo —respondió algo ofendido— además hablas como si gozara cada vez que mato a alguien.

Y ¿no es cierto? —pregunto sarcásticamente—

Claro que no, nadie que esté bien de sus facultades mentales gozaría con quitarle la vida a una persona, es uno de los regalos más preciosos que Arceus nos ha dado, pero es necesario en ocasiones…y no creas que asesinamos gente al azar, todos ellos han sido personas perversas, psicópatas sedientos de poder que no les importa dañar a quien sea…humano o pokemon con tal de conseguir lo que quieren —respondió seriamente—

Eso no justifica tus actos, no tienes ningún derecho para poder actuar como juez, jurado y verdugo —decía aun molesto—

Ya me cansé de esto, recuerda que me debes un favor por haber salvado a tu nieta, es hora de la retribución —contesto muy enojado— tolero la terquedad de Delia puesto que ella lo heredo de mí, pero tú que eres un científico y sabe que cuando la mesa de piedra se rompe….

Espera un segundo ¿la mesa de piedra qué? —Oak exclamo con cierta preocupación en su voz—

Supongo que ella no te lo dijo ¿verdad? si no me crees observa esto —dijo mientras sacaba una Tablet y le mostraba un video—

Al parecer se trataba de un video de una de las cámaras de seguridad donde se encontraba custodiada tan valiosa reliquia, de un momento a otro la mesa se ilumino con un tono esmeralda, luego se partió por la mitad mientras los guardias entraban a ver qué había ocurrido.

El video paro y Oak lo reprodujo una vez más, si algo había demostrado esa mesa era que esto solo pasaba cuando algo realmente catastrófico estaba a punto de ocurrir, por desgracia para él había leído muchos reportes y documentos antiguos que vinculaban a tan antigua reliquia, eran tantos que ya no parecía una coincidencia.

Te diré algo Samuel, esto que voy a hacer…de verdad es el último recurso al cual acudiría, si por mi fuera me encargaría personalmente del problema, pero me estoy volviendo viejo, no tengo la agilidad de la cual gozaba y Delia fue expulsada de la orden…además no sería la primera vez que lidia contra un peligro mayor….

Pero quieres que entrene en ese infierno donde tu estuviste…sabes lo que te paso cuando saliste —ambos tenían muy malos recuerdos de ese día—

es un chico fuerte, podrá con eso y con cualquier cosa que el mundo le arroje, además él tiene algo que yo no tenía…madurara y entenderá que a veces el mundo puede ser cruel —respondió—

oh puede que esto corrompa su joven mente y tengamos otro genocida como "el" —contesto el científico—

la diferencia entre Ash y "el" es su voluntad, procedemos de una dinastía de guerreros que han derrotado ejércitos, organizaciones criminales, mafiosos que poseían todo tipo de recursos y aun asi cayeron —dijo muy seguro— por favor Oak, no quiero otro periodo de oscurantismo...mis ancestros tardaron 1000 años en limpiar toda la porquería que dejo ese estúpido tirano… ¿acaso quieres que las próximas generaciones vivan ese infierno?

¿pero porque ustedes?

Porque nadie más se encargaría del trabajo, tendrían miedo o se quebrarían al momento de ver la batalla perdida —contesto rápidamente— prefiero que me tachen de asesino y saber que mis hijos gozaran de una vida plena llena de paz, a que ellos mismos experimenten en carne propia la guerra.

Esto era un dilema para el investigador, sabía lo que estaba en juego, pero ¿dejar el peso de una tremenda responsabilidad sobre los hombros de un chico de 15 años? Era algo que no se podía permitir, puede que no estaba convencido de lo que diría, pero ellos ya no tenían nada que perder, eran viejos y en un par de décadas abandonarían este mundo, eran las próximas generaciones las cuales se encargarían de forjar el futuro lo que le preocupaba.

Te ayudare —dijo el científico— pero no me siento cómodo haciéndolo….

¿Cómo te imaginas que yo me siento con esto? …es mi familia…mi nieto el que llevara una carga tan pesada… —exclamó el sujeto de traje mientras bajaba— aún tengo sentimientos y haría lo que sea para proteger a mi familia, pero hay cosas que ya no puedo hacer….

A pesar de que ambos tenían rato conversando no había pasado mucho tiempo, Tracey aún estaba tirado en el piso sin poder reaccionar, Ash y Pikachu eran regañados por la peli azul quien por alguna razón tenía un pizarrón detrás de ella explicando algunas cosas entre ellas un código de comportamiento, mientras Delia veía esto y movía la cabeza negando los intentos de la asistente de su padre en tratar de cambiar a su hijo.

Bien no creo que nos hallamos tardado tanto, lamento haberlos echo esperar, Ash ayúdame con tu amigo por favor —decía el sujeto de traje—

Está bien abuelo…

ambos tomaron a Tracey de las manos y pies respectivamente, con cuidado (con eso me refiero a que Ash lo dejo caer en uno de los escalones que llegaban a la entrada de la residencia Oak) lo llevaron a la sala donde el profesor Oak había preparado un sillón para recostarlo y que este despertara.

Mientras tanto Ash y pikachu salieron al patio, ansiosos por ver a sus amigos y mostrarles aquellos que habían traído de la lejana región de Unova.

El primero en recibirlos fue su confiable Bulbasaur quien protegía y cuidaba el rancho como solo él sabía, Ash se agacho y acaricio su cabeza.

Hola Bulbasaur como has estado amigo —el pokemon respondió animado con los gruñidos característicos de su especie— me alegra verte de nuevo…oye amigo necesito un favor ¿podrías llamar a todos? necesito hacer un anuncio…además de presentarles a sus nuevos amigos y a un viejo conocido.

Bulbasaur asintió y arrojo una semilla hacia el cielo la cual exploto en un destello de colores el cual se vio en toda la redonda llamando la atención de todos en el pueblo y de una chica morena de abundante cabellera que había llegado.

¿Qué crees que haya sido eso Axew? —pregunto al pequeño pokemon dragón que yacía en su hombro el cual negó con su cabeza al no conocer la respuesta— aunque es raro puesto que esa luz vino de por allá y si lo que me dijo Clair es correcto, ahí está el laboratorio del profesor Oak bueno no importa…ojalá que se encuentre en casa…

Regresando al rancho ese destello era muy particular, por lo que llamo la atención de un grupo en específico de pokemon, los cuales venían a una vertiginosa velocidad levantando polvo y provocando que el suelo temblara.

Estos no eran nada más ni nada menos que todos los pokemon que Ash había capturado durante su camino en busca de convertirse en maestro pokemon. Los cuales eran encabezados por Bayleef, Gible cavando en el suelo con su clásica aleta dorsal sobresaliendo, Torkoal, Glalie, Donphan, y toda la manada de Tauros que había atrapado, mientras que surcando el aire estaban Swellow, Noctowl, Staraptor, Gliscor y Unfezant quien ya conocía el rancho desde su intercambio cuando el grupo viajaba por el archipiélago decolora, junto con alguien muy particular, se trataba de un pokemon tipo lucha al cual no había visto desde que el decidió entrenar para convertirse en campeón absoluto…Primeape quien se veía muy contento de ver nuevamente a su entrenador y mostrarle que se había convertido en el mejor de los mejores.

Por desgracia para el azabache, ellos no frenaron a tiempo pasando a dejarlo más plano que una tortilla, por suerte pikachu y Bulbasaur se habían retirado del camino de la estampida, la primera en percatarse de lo que paso fue Bayleef, el pokemon hoja fue a ayudar a su entrenador, pasaron unos segundo y todos sus pokemon estaban reunidos frente a él, incluyendo a los siempre calmados Torterra y Sceptile, ambos pokemon hierba habían visto la señal de su homónimo de Kanto, pero sabían de antemano el alboroto que se causaría, asi que fueron con calma, junto a ellos también se encontraba Infernape quien descansaba después de una sesión de entrenamiento con el pokemon de hierba.

Me alegro de verlos a todos —todos exclamaron ansiosos de ver a su entrenador— sobre todo a ti Primeape…tu entrenamiento debió haber terminado compañero…bienvenido a casa.

Ash estuvo a punto de abrazar al pokemon de lucha cuando de la tierra un enorme geiser de barro broto con fuerza seguido de cierto pokemon dragón que cuando ubico a su presa hizo lo que siempre hacia, le mordió la cabeza.

¡AAAAAAHHHH! —el grito se escuchó a la redonda llamando la atención de más de uno que pasaba por ahí— oye Gible tenemos que trabajar en ese saludo…no quiero pensar que pasaría cuando evoluciones a un Garchomp.

De solo imaginarse eso, sintió un enorme escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Aun asi me alegra verte amigo —a pesar de eso él sabía que esta era una forma en la que su pokemon le expresaba su cariño…una muy dolorosa—. bien creo que todos están aquí antes que nada…quiero presentarles a sus nuevos amigos que capture en la región Unova…

Ash saco las pokebolas que traía y las arrojo en el aire, de todas ellas una luz muy característica salió y los pokemon de Unova hicieron su aparición, comenzando por Pignite, seguido de Oshawott y Snivy, Boldore y Krookodile también aparecieron junto con Palpitoad y Scraggy, seguidos de Leavanny y curiosamente un pequeño pokemon de tipo dragón que había encontrado cuando se separó del grupo antes de dejar el archipiélago decolora, se trataba de un Deino que le habia agarrado cariño luego de ayudarlo a pesar de que este no quiso al principio, de la misma forma que Gible el pequeño dragón/siniestro termino acompañando al entrenador, debido a que portaba su límite de pokemon permitidos no pudo sacarlo para que los demás lo conocieran.

Además de que entre ellos se encontraba un viejo conocido para Bulbasaur, se trataba de Charizard el cual se veía contento de encontrarse con su viejo camarada de aventuras.

Bien chicos ellos son los pokemon que encontré en Unova y me apoyaron en todo momento, para los que no lo conocen él es Charizard un amigo que hice la primera vez que salí de viaje.

El pokemon estaba impresionado por la cantidad de compañeros de viaje que su entrenador recolecto durante toda su travesía, algunos ya tenían la fortuna de conocerlos, otros realmente eran nuevos rostros.

Muy bien ahora que todos están reunidos aquí necesito hablar con ustedes….

Mientras esto ocurría, Troya comenzaba a arder en el laboratorio del profesor Samuel Oak, tanto que Tracey habia despertado con la imagen más aterradora de todas, Delia ketchum tenía la apariencia de una mujer tranquila, dedicada a las labores del hogar luego de su arduo viaje que habia terminado cuando cumplió 21, pero lo que nadie sabía era que una mujer calmada como ella ocultaba en los más profundo de su ser a una bestia sedienta de sangre que surgía ante la menor provocación.

ESTAS DEMENTE SAMUEL…. ¿APOYAS ESTA LOCURA? —exclamo furiosa—

Delia debes entender que esto es por un bien mayor….

A costa de que ¿mi hijo? No señor, más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para esto o te aplicare el castigo que mi madre le solía aplicar cuando mentía —Samuel trago duro, mientras Oliver se ponía azul ante tal amenaza—

Su esposa no solo fue una de las mejores guardianas, era considerada la mejor, ella lo mantenía a raya.

Esta vez el ayudo a su amigo mostrándole el video que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad era el momento preciso cuando la mesa de piedra se partía por la mitad…

Pu…puede ser que el video…este editado…—esto provoco que Oliver perdiera el ultimo gramo de paciencia que le quedaba—

YA ES SUFICIENTE DELIA QUEEN ¿QUE MAS NECESITAS PARA SABER QUE ESTO ES ENSERIO? …EL VIDEO YO LO SAQUE DE LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL, DEJA YA TU TERQUEDAD Y ENTIENDE ESTO, ASH DEBE DE ENCARGARSE DE ESTO, TU YA LO HICISTE, YO TAMBIEN YA LO HICE Y NUESTROS ANCESTROS TAMBIEN LO HAN HECHO…. —Oliver salió de la casa realmente furioso—

Estas eran las pocas veces en que veía esta faceta de su padre, se sentía intimidada puesto que era alguien que dialoga antes de perderlos estribos.

Robin sabía que esto pasaría, traía un video muy peculiar en su Tablet, el cual le habia proporcionado su sobrina, claro que esto podía considerarse una violación a las leyes del credo, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Maestra Delia, tengo algo que contarle…es sobre su padre y lo que paso después de que los ancianos se enteraran de la mesa de piedra….

Ella comenzó a buscar un archivo de video, no tardo en reproducirlo y darle el aparato a la castaña, el profesor Oak y Tracey también se acercaron a ver de qué se trataba.

 _¡Están locos si creen que voy a permitir que mi nieto entre a esa maldita cámara de tortura!_ —claramente se trataba de su padre, pero se escuchaba muy enojado—

 _Oliver tu sabes que tu familia debe asumir esta responsabilidad…_

 _¡Responsabilidad mi trasero! por culpa de este "honor" perdí a mi esposa y casi pierdo a mi hija, si creen que voy a obedecer a un montón de vejetes con complejo de superioridad están muy equivocados_ —tal parece que su padre no respetaba a los ancianos y no podía culparlo— _yo me encargare del problema fin de la discusión._

 _Necesitamos un nuevo campeón que goce de las habilidades que corren por tus venas, deberías de culpar a Delia porque no entreno al chico como debía, no tendríamos que tomar medidas tan drásticas_ —respondió una anciana— _eres el mejor en lo que haces, pero la edad es algo con lo que podemos luchar y estamos destinados a perder…_

 _¿Quieren probarme para que vean que soy capaz de hacer el trabajo? …bien acepto cualquier reto_ —respondió Oliver— _adelante lo que sea…_

 _si tanto insistes…te enfrentaras a 1000 de nuestros mejores aprendices, si los derrotas no volveremos a insistir en que traigas a tu nieto y podrás hacer el trabajo…pero si pierdes tú mismo deberás ir a pueblo paleta y traerlo_ —sentencio el mismo hombre en medio de la sala—

 _Acepto…._

El video paro y Robin busco otro archivo, cuando lo reprodujo delia quedo aún más acongojada.

En medio de una arena de lucha estaba su padre y a su alrededor, varios jóvenes guardianes inconscientes, arriba se veía el tablero que marcaba cuantos oponentes habia derrotado, 994 era el número mágico, pero su padre ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio aparecer en su cuerpo, se veía su respiración agitada, temblaba por el desgaste físico y tenía muchas heridas sangrantes.

Fue una pelea muy pareja, tres chicos y tres chicas bien entrenados contra su padre, el combate fue espectacular, pero al final solo derroto a 999 de los 1000, ¿la razón? el cansancio pudo más que su deseo de ganar.

Estuvo combatiendo durante tres días seguidos —dijo Robin luego de que el video parara— me dijo que usted y Ash son lo más importante por sobre su propia vida, después de esto estuvo hospitalizado durante una semana…de hecho algunas de las heridas aún no han cicatrizado correctamente…

Ella ahora no sabía que pensar de esto, su padre arriesgo su vida para evitar todo esto, era demasiada información para procesar asi que salio de la sala dejando a todos en un silencio sepulcral.

En otra parte, Ash le comento a sus pokemon las cosas que habían pasado, ellos no se sorprendieron mucho puesto que el chico era como un imán para los problemas, sus pokemon de Kanto recordaban los incidentes que tuvieron con las tres aves legendarias, los de Jotho con Celebi, Suicune y otras deidades, Hoenn tampoco se quedaba atrás con la aparición de Kyogre, Groudon y Rayquaza, asi como Deoxys, Jirachi y Manaphy, en Sinnoh las cosas eran similares, enfrentarse a las deidades del espacio y el tiempo, a Giratina e incluso haber presenciado el poder destructivo del Dios pokemon…..

Bien chicos luego de esto quiero hacerles una propuesta, sé que a veces se aburren de estar aquí en el rancho del profesor Oak, decidí embarcarme en una nueva travesía esta vez en la región Kalos, por lo que me gustaría que esta vez me acompañaran al menos uno de ustedes, sería bueno puesto que podrían aprender nuevos ataques y batallar contra rivales muy poderosos ¿les gusta la idea? —todos los pokemon exclamaron alegres puesto que a pesar de ser un lugar tranquilo les gustaba mas viajar con su entrenador— entonces está decidido, viajaremos a la región Kalos ¡conquistaremos la liga y este sera un paso más para cumplir mi sueño! De verdad gracias por todo esto chicos, no podría haber llegado a este sitio sin el apoyo que me han brindado.

Los pokemon que sintieron ese cariño incondicional fueron los tres iniciales de fuego. Charizard, Infernape y Pignite habían olvidado por completo el apego emocional a sus otros entrenadores hace mucho cuando llegaron a la vida de Ash.

estaban tan felices que expresaron su alegría…rostizando a su entrenador con un lanzallamas triple.

Mientras sus pokemon estaban percatándose de que no muriera su entrenador, Delia estaba buscando a su padre, aún tenía en su mente la escena donde el cayo derrotado, tres días combatiendo era algo que solo se lograba en el mejor momento de su familia, a su edad eso era demasiado peligroso.

Escucho unos quejidos procedentes del baño, fue a ver si se trataba de su padre, lo que vio al abrir la puerta la dejo sin habla.

Al ser una mujer que incluso se ha manchado las manos de sangre, no grito al ver esto, pero estaba preocupada, su padre se encontraba suturándose unas heridas que parecían muy frescas, habia algo de sangre manchando su playera blanca.

Papá —Oliver giro la cabeza donde estaba su hija parada—

Supongo que Robin te dijo todo…perdóname…

No papá tu perdóname a mi…

Te falle hija…de la misma forma que le falle a tu madre —Oliver estaba derramando lágrimas y no eran por las heridas físicas— ese día le hice un juramento de sangre, que te mantendría a salvo a ti y a nuestros nietos, perdóname por no haber sido tan fuerte…

tu no fallaste, yo…solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, no soportaría que él se convirtiera en esto que somos tu y yo —respondió acercándose a él para terminar de curarlo— tengo miedo de que le pase algo, no soportaría que un dia…

Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción….

Odio esta maldición que nuestra familia ha arrastrado desde hace siglos —decía delia suturando las heridas de su padre, a pesar de esto el no se inmutaba, como si estuviera acostumbrado— lo detesto con toda mi alma

Yo también hija, pero si nosotros desaparecemos….

Se lo que pasaría, ni siquiera manteniendo a Ash lejos de esto lo salvaría de las atrocidades que la gente puede llegar a cometer —respondió molesta—

El debe conocer este lado, luego de que salga de esa infernal habitación…en la cual yo estuve, deberá cumplir tres misiones y luego los ancianos usaran el " **Oráculo** " para identificar donde ocurrirá el desastre —decía mientras sentía como su hija terminaba la sutura— gracias…

No me siento cómoda con esto…no sé cómo reaccionara Ash, pero veo que no tendré opción, solo prométeme que lo guiaras por el camino correcto…por favor.

Hija no temas a lo que pase en el futuro, si yo pude salir de ese infierno sin problemas no dudo en que pueda hacer lo mismo —respondió mirándola mientras se ponía su camisa—

Lo sé, aunque no lo creas a veces puede ser tan terco como nosotros —bromeo la castaña—

en cierto modo eso es bueno —contesto terminándose de vestir— vamos esto es difícil, y necesito que me apoyes con algunas cosas….

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras salían del baño luego de limpiar algunas manchas de sangre, esta vez fueron a la parte trasera donde estaba la enorme extensión de tierra que Oliver le habia proporcionado a su amigo, se sorprendió en gran medida al ver a su nieto rodeado de tantos pokemon, habia muchos de diferentes regiones e incluso un Noctowl Shiny pokemon muy raros de encontrar, ambos adultos se acercaron mientras él estaba platicando con ellos.

Esta charla desencadenaría un nuevo cambio en el curso natural en la vida del azabache, no lo sabía, pero esto significaría un cambio para él y para las personas que lo rodeaba…para bien o para mal.

* * *

 _Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es JARVIS y seré ahora quien despida este capítulo con un poco de spoiler o algunas escenas que ocurrirán en los siguientes capítulos._

¿Tenemos un avión privado?—pregunto el azabache consternado—

Claro que te acompaño, además alguien debe cuidarte porque a veces eres tan infantil….

Hola Zoey ¿cómo estás? —pregunto animado el chico— Candice es un gusto verte otra vez

oye Ash si…sabes quién es el…

claro que lo sé…es mi abuelo….

¡¿QUEEEEEE?!—el grito de ambas mujeres resonó por todo Snowpoint—¡¿ERES NIETO DE OLIVER QUEEN?!

Un debilucho como tu…no merece este honor, debes ser la vergüenza para la familia Queen, seguramente el maestro Oliver nunca te menciono por eso —exclamo la chica de ojos rojos mientras tenia dominado al azabache contra el piso acercando su espada peligrosamente a su cuello—

Hijo…por favor ten cuidado…recuerda que todo lo que pasa ahí es una ilusión —decía Delia temerosa de que su hijo no sobreviviera—

Estaré bien mamá…tranquilos superare esto —a pesar de las palabras de confianza la castaña la peli morada y la pelirroja estaban preocupadas por lo que Oliver les conto— si el abuelo sobrevivo a esto yo también…

 _Estos son algunos fragmentos que están sujetos a cambios, pero no perderán su esencia, es obvio que algunos se percataron del verdadero nombre del abuelo de Ash, asi es el personaje se llama como uno de los héroes favoritos de Arcanine, esta historia transcurre en otro arco argumentativo por lo que no se mesclara con las historias de superhéroes que está desarrollando._

 _Algunas cosas y personajes serán tomados de otras series y juegos, puede que algunos se hallan percatado de esto._

 _La razón por la que estoy despidiendo el capítulo es porque la señorita Ninetales y la señorita Lucario esta ocupadas tranquilizándolo de cierta forma…._

AAAAHHH ARCANINE MAS…POR FAVOR MAS….

E…ESPERA NO…NO SEAS TAN RUDO…AAH…AAHHH…POR ARCEUS…SE…SIENTE MUY BIEN…

 _Bien mejor me retiro antes de que los tres se pongan más en evidencia, un último anuncio para los que han esperado muy pacientes, según estos archivos que revise la edición de dragón Slayer de hielo está muy atrasada, estas preguntas el señor Arcanine tendrá que contestarlas, la historia de Green Lantern ya tiene una base sólida, asi como el siguiente capítulo de Atravesando barreras y Flash._

 _Me despido no sin antes decirles que la caja de comentarios está abierta para todo tipo de crítica constructiva, hasta la siguiente actualización._

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…Buenas noches._

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	3. Dinastia

Hello my Friends…pues aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia…supongo que algunos se preguntaran Arcanine tu dijiste que una vez que llegaras de tu intercambio actualizarías y yo les contestare.

¿alguna vez les han dicho no aprecias algo hasta que te lo arrebatan? Pues estuve un año fuera del país (sin contar los meses de vacaciones) fue una experiencia increíble, pero extrañaba mi tierra azteca, extrañe todo y sumándole que también cumplí años cuando aterrice…bueno con esto entenderán a lo que me refiero.

En fin, ese sera uno de los motivos por los que no actualice todo, el otro es sencillo, es mi último año de universidad y estoy comenzando a redactar mi tesis para mi titulación, lo cual me quita muchísimo tiempo porque tengo mucho que leer y mis ensayos en él laboratorio.

Asi que me puse a pensar ¿Cómo recompensar a mis queridos lectores? La respuesta vino cuando editaba mi tesis, hare los capítulos muy largos mínimo de 40 páginas en Word, pero esto implicara que tardare más en sacarlos.

Aclarado esto pasemos al capítulo siguiente…sé que sera algo raro de leer, por eso advertí al principio de la historia.

Pasemos a lo siguiente JARVIS comienza a cargar la historia….

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…_

Renuncia de derechos: **pokemon y los personajes mencionados en la historia asi como los posibles elementos tomados de otras compañías no son de mi propiedad y bla bla bla :v**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Dinastía.

¿Cómo habia hecho esto? Se preguntaba el azabache, por más que intentara razonar no hallaba aquella respuesta, era como si algo dentro de él lo motivara, como si cada célula de su cuerpo supiera reaccionar ante el peligro, pero nunca imagino esto…a su alrededor un monto se chicos y chicas aparentemente de la misma edad que el junto con sus respectivos pokemon impresionados por esto… ¿cuál era la razón?

Ash Ketchum un chico que jamás en su vida se habia enfrentado a alguien en combate mano a mano, tenía sometida a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes contra el piso, con un cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su cuello, como si pudiera decidir sobre la vida de la misma quien estaba furiosa por esto.

¿Cuándo se presentó esta situación? Bien todo a raíz de una conversación que tuvo con su familia materna.

Todo apuntaba que se trataría de un día tranquilo en pueblo paleta, esto se acabó cuando el padre de cierta ama de casa llego de improviso a visitarla, no sabía cómo sentirse después de que literalmente le dio la espalda luego de que falleció su madre.

Era hasta cierto punto comprensible, ella era su hija, pero tenía a su novio quien la apoyaba en este momento de dolor, pero su padre se habia quedado completamente solo, sin nadie a quien acudir se alejó de ella, lo cual provoco que algunos sentimientos negativos surgieran a raíz de esto.

Además de que Delia no quería arriesgar a su novio ante la venganza de alguno de los sujetos que le encargaban asesinar, su decisión de alejarse de la orden fue mayor luego de que se casara y un año después se enterara de que estaba embarazada, no quería arriesgar a su bebé, una última misión fue la que realizo antes de enterarse de esta noticia y retirarse con honor.

15 años pasaron desde ese día y la relación de padre-hija se perdió, ella ahora era una mujer hogareña dedicada a su pequeño hijo, protegiéndolo de esa cara de la sociedad que presencio a su edad.

podía alejarse de su legado, mas esta no desaparecería, ese día se percató de dos cosas, por más que intentara, esa parte de su vida estaría presente, no importaba que se mudara incluso hasta lo más alto del monte plateado, la encontrarían, pero la más importante.

a pesar de todo su padre siempre velaba por la seguridad de ambos, arriesgando su propia vida para que su hijo no se inmiscuyera en ese tipo de "trabajo", esta vez no huiría, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría el azabache menor…o si lo tomaría con la seriedad que correspondía.

Déjenme ver si lo entiendo…abuelo tu estas aquí porque tengo que ir a ese gremio…resulta que ustedes dos son guardianes del aura…

Exactamente…

tengo que ir porque una amenaza está a punto de suceder…debido a que esa mesa de piedra se rompió, lo cual solo sucedió hace algunos siglos atrás —decía mientras ambos adultos asintieron— vaya…y yo que creí podría ser un regreso tranquilo…

bueno hijo…es algo que toda nuestra familia ha hecho por generaciones…tu madre lo hizo, yo lo hice, mi padre y el padre de mi padre —contesto Oliver—

solo tengo una última pregunta… ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? Si puedo hacer algo para evitar esta catástrofe lo hare… ¿verdad amigo? —dijo mientras señalo a su pokemon el cual solo asintió—

tranquilo Ash esto no puede ser tomado a la ligera…no es como lo que paso con las aves legendarias y Lugia…esto es otro nivel —contesto Delia seriamente, algo que Ash no esperaba—

al parecer tus "habilidades" están saliendo a la luz…sera mejor irnos mañana, por ahora quiero descansar, el viaje fue muy largo y me gustaría que me presentaras a todos tus amigos… —dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la salida para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa—

Ash salió contento, pero los dos adultos aun mantenían esa mirada de seriedad, Delia y Oak sabían que las intenciones del azabache menor era las mejores, pero no parecía comprender lo que esto implicaría, Tracey podía sentir el ambiente muy pesado, se preguntaba porque esta discusión, durante su viaje con Ash se presentaron situaciones muy peligrosas en las cuales salía victorioso, algo le decía que habia más en juego.

Fuera en el extenso terreno Ash se encontraba presentándole a todos sus pokemon, sabían de antemano de la madre de su entrenador, pero este sujeto era otra cosa, al igual que ella, su sola presencia servía para calmarlos.

Veo que todos tus pokemon te aprecian en gran medida —decía el azabache mayor—

Todos ellos me han apoyado…en las buenas y en las malas, siempre podía contar con ellos —contesto Ash—

Si…puedo sentirlo…

Abuelo ¿a qué se refería mamá con eso de pasar a otro nivel? ...

Esto era inevitable, tenía que charlar con el sobre esta responsabilidad y todo lo que implicaba.

Veras…tu madre y yo no somos cualquier guardián del aura…durante siglos, nuestros ancestros han estado presente en estas situaciones, nosotros al igual que todos los guardianes tenemos habilidades muy específicas…habilidades que no son bien vistas en la sociedad —decía con mucha seriedad—

No entiendo abuelo…

Sé que no entiendes porque debes experimentarlo, es por eso que tienes que verlo con tus ojos…no es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras —exclamo con pesadez—

Su nieto era aún muy inocente, odiaba toda esta situación, debió de haber sido más fuerte, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su mente joven ante la situación de que algún día…debía arrebatar una vida humana.

Bien iremos con tu madre para preparar las cosas y nos iremos mañana en la mañana, no quiero excusas ni que te levantes tarde, si hay algo que no tolero es la impuntualidad —decía de manera seria intimidando a ambos—

Puede que aun hablara de esa forma, pero le encantaba hacer esto, significaba que aún tenía ese toque. Mientras en la casa del profesor Oak estaban todos en silencio, menos Tracey después de lo que le platicaron.

El veía a delia como una mujer fuerte, pero inofensiva, alguien que no se atrevería ni a cortar el pétalo de una flor, ahora enterarse de que esa mujer tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, era algo que no podía digerir con facilidad.

No estarán pensando lo que creo que están pensando —decía mientras miraba la seriedad de ambos adultos— ¿se volvieron locos? Ash… ¿un asesino?

No somos asesinos….

Busquen en el diccionario… ¡sesgar una vida es la definición de asesino! —exclamo el azabache—

el decir asesino ha caído en muchos prejuicios de lenguaje…su significado real…se esconde bajo el sedimento de muchas falsedades —Oliver entro a la casa dejando a su nieto con sus pokemon— en realidad asesino viene de una lengua extinta…ḥaššāšīn…significa "quienes se apartan de la sociedad"

la forma en que lo decía…ese tono tan suave pero amenazador era más que suficiente para hacerlo sudar como nunca, era como ver al mismísimo Giratina en persona.

La sociedad nos tacha de gente que gusta de la muerte, fieles seguidores de su trabajo…si supieran lo que el gremio de guardianes ha hecho para mantener este equilibrio, para que no se repita aquella guerra, pero uno de los códigos del gremio, _luchamos en las sombras, al servicio de la luz_ —decía recordando como vio morir a varios de sus compañeros y a su propia esposa— sesgar una vida es algo cruel, pero te preguntare esto, si fueras testigo de que a tu madre la van a asesinar y tuvieras un arma en tus manos ¿matarías al delincuente para salvarla? O dejarías que muriera por tus tontas reglas de conducta moral.

Esta situación era algo nuevo para Tracey, aún no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer, pero ver la situación desde este punto de vista lo hizo pensar.

A juzgar por tu silencio lo estas meditando…

No tenías por qué llegar a esos extremos Oliver —exclamo el profesor Oak—

Me recuerda a ti cuando te enteraste de lo que hacía….

Y aún sigo en total desacuerdo contigo, deben existir otras formas para mantener a raya a los criminales —dijo—

¿Hablas del sistema? …claro como ya te funciono una vez —dijo con sarcasmo muy palpable—

Ya es suficiente, Samuel vendrás con nosotros y veras las cosas desde otra perspectiva —dijo delia— también Tracey….

Pero quien cuidara el rancho mientras no estamos —pregunto el azabache mayor—

No te preocupes ya me encargue de eso —exclamo Oliver sacando su celular— espero que con esto puedas ver un panorama más amplio…por cierto sabes que odio la impuntualidad Oak, pasaremos por ustedes a las 8 a.m. y si aún sigues dormido, voy a despertarte con una hidrobomba de mi Swampert y eso va para ti también jovencito.

Ambos salieron a la parte trasera del laboratorio para hablar con su hijo/nieto dejando algo temerosos a ambos.

El…el no sería capaz de eso ¿verdad profesor? —pregunto temeroso—

No quieres averiguarlo…créeme ya me paso una vez, me despertó con un hiperrayo de su Metagross —respondió mientras ponía un despertador y programaba otro—

Mientras ellos esperaban no quedarse dormidos…y el profesor programaba todas las alarmas que podía, delia y Oliver se encontraban admirando el amplio paisaje, un tumulto de pokemon llamaron su atención, Delia los reconoció inmediatamente, eran los pokemon de su hijo, el cual se encontraba con algo de tizne en su rostro y su ropa.

Ash que te paso —pregunto su abuelo—

Digamos que algunos se emocionaron por verme —decía mientras veía de forma acusadora a sus tres pokemon de fuego— tranquilo abuelo ya estoy acostumbrado

Veo que tu lazo con tus pokemon es fuerte, eso me alegra…

Oye hijo ¿y estos pokemon? —pregunto la castaña mirando a los nuevos integrantes de su familia—

Es verdad —dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con Snivy entre sus brazos— chicos quiero presentarles a mi mamá y a mi abuelo…

Algunos como sus pokemon más antiguos claramente conocían a la castaña, varias veces habían visto caminando fuera del cerco con un Mr. Mine ayudándole con las bolsas de la comida, pero el otro sujeto era completamente desconocido para ellos, aunque por alguna razón su sola presencia era muy reconfortante, similar a la del azabache e incluso se percataron de que la castaña también tenía un aura de tranquilidad, nunca se habían percatado de eso, puesto que muy pocas veces convivieron con ella.

Tantos pokemon…sí que has viajado por todas las regiones…—decía mientras veía a su pikachu en su hombro haciendo un gesto de amor y paz y a Snivy entre sus brazos— crees que podría…

No se abuelo…Snivy es algo quisquillosa y solo deja que yo la cargue —respondió mientras recibía una mirada algo afilada por parte de su pokemon planta— oye sabes que es verdad, te recuerdo que casi mandas a Cilan volando a Kanto cuando aún estábamos en Unova….

Que…pokemon tan…peculiar —exclamo delia con una gota en la nuca—

Déjame intentarlo…no la culpare por nada, soy yo quien asume el riesgo —dijo con calma—

está bien…Snivy por favor no quiero quedarme sin abuelo…apenas lo conocí hoy en la tarde —le decía a su pokemon que permanecía con esa mirada seria dirigida hacia el anciano—

por increíble que pareciera Snivy se quedó muy tranquila en brazos de Oliver, como pikachu no pudo percibir alguna señal de malicia, incluso se acurruco para descansar un rato dejando sorprendido al azabache.

Abuelo…eso fue increíble…

Esto no es nada…solo debes demostrarle que no tienes malas intenciones —dijo mirando al pokemon—

delia solo se mantenía observando esto, eran las mismas palabras que le habia dicho su abuela cuando comenzó su entrenamiento como guardiana y entrenadora, ahora veía esta escena con algo de nostalgia.

Bien…me encantaría estar más tiempo con ustedes, pero mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano…

De pronto un grito cercano hizo que giraran a la entrada de la casa-laboratorio del profesor Oak, en un instante los tres corrieron para ver el porqué de ese sonido, cuando llegaron vieron la casa cubierta de relojes despertadores. Delia y Ash miraron esto con una enorme gota en la nuca mientras que Oliver trataba de contener las ganas de reírse, como adoraba asustar a su viejo amigo de esa forma.

Nuevamente el grito se escuchó en la habitación y los tres junto con pikachu y Snivy corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron se preguntaron si eso se trataba de una especie de broma.

Uno de los pokemon de Ash se habia separado del grupo al escuchar el llamado del asistente del profesor, ya en el laboratorio, Samuel Oak pretendía evaluar la capacidad de su rayo de hielo, cuando cierta chica morena entro al laboratorio y vio al pokemon de hielo comenzó a temblar sin control, su miedo hacia ese tipo de pokemon se intensifico cuando él se acercó con ganas de saludarla, provocando que ella volviera a gritar.

¡ALEJEN A ESTE POKEMON DE MI! —decía acurrucada en un rincón mirando con terror al sonriente Glalie—

Alguien me puede explicar —decía Oliver mientras veía esta peculiar escena con una enorme gota en la nuca—

¿Iris? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que irías con Claire para convertirte en una maestra Dragon —pregunto el azabache—

¡Te responderé tan pronto como ese pokemon se aleje de mí! —exclamo aterrada la morena—

ok creo que me perdí en algún lugar, alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? —pregunto Delia—

después de un rato todos se encontraban en calma Glalie se fue a jugar con Totodile, la morena de exuberante cabellera se veía más tranquila, Tracey fue a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, mientras todos estaban sentados en la sala de estar.

Jovencita me podrías repetir por favor ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto el profesor Oak—

Bien primero me presento…como ya dijo Ash mi nombre es Iris, soy de la región Unova, específicamente hablando de la aldea del dragón…

¿aldea dragón? Oye pequeña ¿de casualidad conoces a Drayden? —pregunto Oliver—

¿Conoce al líder del gimnasio de mi aldea? —pregunto—

Claro que lo conozco, es un viejo amigo mío, digamos que nuestros caminos se separaron y desde entonces no eh sabido de él, ¿cómo está el viejo espartano? —nuevamente pregunto dejando a la peli morada sorprendida porque solo ella conocía el apodo del líder del gimnasio—

Pues bien…ha estado algo ocupado por las cuestiones del gimnasio y esas cosas…

Deberíamos ir a visitarlo alguna vez ¿no crees Delia? Además, te encararía ese lugar, esa aldea es muy tranquila, de ahí fue que te traje a tu amiga —decía mientras miraba a su hija—

El abuelo tiene razón, es un lugar increíble mamá, —secundo el azabache—

Está bien…puede que esté en uno de los lugares para visitar en nuestras próximas vacaciones…

Eh Ash ¿no me vas a presentar? —pregunto la peli morada inflando las mejillas— que clase de amigo eres…

Ah es verdad lo siento Iris —respondió mientras se llevaba la mano detrás de la nuca—

Sigues siendo muy infantil, cuando te comportaras como los adultos…

Jovencita, no creo que tú seas el mejor ejemplo para decir esas cosas, luego de que la sola presencia de un pokemon tipo hielo te asustara —dijo la castaña, nunca le habia gustado que molestaran a su hijo de esa forma, habia criado al azabache para comportarse como un caballero y respetar a las mujeres, aunque era consciente de aquellas que abusaban de esa regla—

La peli morada se avergonzó ante tal declaración, el ambiente se puso algo tenso, pero Oliver trato de mermarlo, ya todos más relajados el azabache se levantó y se sentó junto a su amiga quien estaba algo nerviosa por como Delia la miraba.

Bien…ella es mi amiga Iris, la conocí en mi viaje en Unova, Iris ellos son el profesor Oak, su asistente Tracey quien conocí en mi viaje por las islas naranjas aquí en Kanto —ambos levantaron la mano para saludarla cosa que correspondió— y ella es mi mamá y mi abuelo…

m-mucho gusto….

Delia ya basta, estas poniendo nerviosa a la niña —al parecer esa palabra no le habia gustado a la morena—

¡no soy una niña! ¡tengo la misma edad que Ash! —exclamo algo molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos—

o-ok…creo que te debo una disculpa…supongo que tu apariencia…digo es que no pareces tener…

la morena se molestó ante las palabras del anciano, asi que se levantó y salió en dirección a la entrada Ash fue a ver a su amiga, puesto que se veía molesta, aunque Oliver estaba recibiendo miradas fulminantes por parte del profesor y su hija.

Ya sé lo que me dirán, fue mi error, creo que le debo una disculpa —decía levantándose de su asiento, pero siendo detenido al instante— ¿hija?

Mejor deja que se calme, la próxima vez trata de elegir mejor tus palabras —dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té que Tracey habia traído—

Iris estaba bajando los escalones enojada por las palabras del anciano, de pronto se percató de que alguien la seguía, ese alguien se trataba de su amigo.

¡Iris! ¡espera! ….

¡déjame sola! —exclamo furiosa—

¡espera! el abuelo no quiso ofenderte…AAAHHH —el azabache piso mal uno de los escalones y tropezó cuesta abajo llevándose a la morena—

Sin embargo, Ash reacciono rápidamente y abrazo a la peli morada llevándose la mayoría de los impactos, no recordaba que las escaleras fueran tan largas, pero tardo un buen rato para que llegaran a la calle principal.

Eso dolió… ¡oye tonto que te pasa! …

Ella se quedó callada cuando vio algunos raspones en los brazos del azabache, incluso un par comenzaron a sangrar, esto le preocupo más que el hecho de que estaba sentada sobre él.

Hay eso dolió… ¿estás bien? —pregunto

Olvídate de eso…tenemos que ir a que te atiendan….

¿que? Los raspones…no te preocupes eh tenido peores…te vuelvo a preguntar ¿estás bien? …

¡Eso no me tranquiliza! … ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Te ibas a lastimar por mi culpa…no iba a dejar que eso te pasara —decía mientras la miraba—

Ella quedo en silencio ante esa declaración, sabía que a veces podía ser un chico imprudente, pero ¿arriesgarse solo para que ella saliera ilesa de ese accidente? no sabía cómo explicar esa sensación cálida que comenzó a inundar su ser, pero se sentía muy bien que alguien más se preocupara por ti.

¿Iris? Hola ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo roja de la cara —esta declaración la hizo que volviera a la realidad, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del chico—

Niño tonto…—respondió con una sonrisa suave mientras se recargaba en el pecho del azabache— gracias por preocuparte por mi

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, Iris era quien estaba más sonrojada, pero por alguna extraña razón quería permanecer en esa posición, esa sensación tan cálida que sintió anteriormente se intensifico luego de que realizo eso y ver sonreír al azabache.

¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI! —el momento mágico se rompió cuando delia preocupada habia escuchado los quejidos de dolor de ambos, rápidamente se levantó y fue a ver que ocurrió, pero no esperaba ver esto—

Mamá…espera creo que estas confundida…

¡sabía que no era buena idea dejarte solo con ella! —exclamo molesta—

¿Qué sucede? —dijo Oliver al ver esta escena, Iris ahora estaba más avergonzada— ¡ese es mi nieto! …todo un casanova como su abuelo…AAAGH...

¡CIERRA EL PICO! —Delia golpeo a su padre con tanta fuerza que su rostro termino clavado en el suelo mientras que de su puño salía algo de humo— ustedes dos ¡sepárense! ...Ash ¿Qué te paso?

La castaña olvido por completo la ira que sintió cuando vio algunos raspones en su hijo, de los cuales estaban sangrando.

Ah esto veras…

El azabache le conto lo que habia sucedido anteriormente, cabe mencionar que ella estaba molesta por la imprudencia de su hijo y también miraba a Iris con algo de enojo, como si estuviera culpándola de esto.

Discutiremos más tarde esto…por ahora vamos a la casa y ahí atenderé tus heridas —decía mientras tomaba a su padre inconsciente y lo cargaba en sus hombros como si fuera un simple costal de papas—

Tu madre sí que es una gran mujer —decía la peli morada viendo como ella aventaba al inconsciente Oliver dentro de la limosina— ¿seguro que está bien?

¿mi padre? Tranquilos puede que se vea viejo, pero aun resiste demasiado —contesto ante la pregunta de la chica de Unova— suban tenemos muchos preparativos….

Eh

A menos que tengas donde quedarte durante tu estancia en pueblo paleta, te sugiero que vengas —dijo algo seria—

Vamos Iris, te va a encantar viajar en la limosina del abuelo —exclamo el azabache mientras tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos—

e-está bien…gracias por esto…un segundo ¿la limosina es de tu abuelo? ...

si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —pregunto sin soltar la mano del moreno mientras subían al vehículo—

Jamás dije su nombre...

Oliver…Oliver Queen, asi se llama mi padre —respondió delia algo molesta por ver a la chica tomando la mano de su bebé—

Porque me suena ese nombre… ¡imposible! ... ¡t-tu eres nieto de Oliver Queen!, ¿ese Oliver Queen? —su sorpresa fue al ver con más detalle al azabache y al sujeto inconsciente—

Pero que sucede Iris…

¡no te das cuenta! ...eres nieto de uno de los maestros campeones más grandes que existieron —exclamo— además de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo

¿que? Mamá ¿eso es verdad? —pregunto ante esta revelación—

Delia quería hablar de esto con su hijo en otro momento, sin embargo, la intervención de la morena la obligaron a adelantar sus planes.

Mamá…respóndeme por favor

Está bien…es verdad tu abuelo fue un maestro campeón muy importante, de hecho, el ostento el titulo hasta que una chica de cabello rubio se lo quito…aunque me confeso que quería retirarse para estar con nosotros, aun asi fue una pelea que quedaría grabada por la posteridad…

Esta revelación dejo atónito al azabache, si su abuelo fue un maestro campeón ¿Por qué se lo habia ocultado?

Se lo que te preguntas, pero fue el quien me pidió que no te dijera nada, me dijo que tu tenías que lograr tus propios méritos, tenías que escalar poco a poco sin tener que vivir en la sombra de su legado —respondió dejando al chico atónito— como entrenador te has esforzado mucho, tal vez no has ganado alguna liga regional, pero tu abuela siempre me dijo "de una derrota se aprende más que de una victoria" ….

Él estaba ahora más impresionado, muy pocas veces veía con esa sabiduría a su madre, era verdad que de pequeño no la tomaba tan en serio, pero al meditar las cosas…algo en su cabeza lo hizo percatarse de su realidad y por consiguiente las razones por las que su madre le oculto esto.

Entiendo…es solo que…no estoy acostumbrado a que me mientas —Delia sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando el azabache le dijo eso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando llegaran al gremio—

Tu madre lo hizo porque sabía que te sentirías intimidado, haz forjado tu camino con tus propias manos, te hiciste un nombre con tu esfuerzo y dedicación, no era necesario que vivieras bajo mi sombra —Oliver habia despertado y escucho parte de la conversación e intercedió por su hija— estoy orgulloso de lo que tu construiste y estoy seguro de que tu abuela también lo estaría…

Abuelo…

No te molestes con tu madre, esto lo entenderás cuando tengas a tus hijos…sobre lo segundo, la señorita tiene razón —dijo mientras miraba a Iris— creo que te debo una disculpa, mi intención no era ofenderte…

Acepto la disculpa…

Es verdad iris ya no me respondiste Qué haces por…un segundo ¿Dónde está Axew? —pregunto al no ver al pequeño Dragon que siempre la acompañaba—

Se quedó con Clair mientras venía a pueblo paleta, sobre lo que hago aquí era para aprender un poco más del tipo dragón, el profesor Oak es uno de los más grandes investigadores pokemon de Kanto y Clair me dijo que él podría ayudarme —contesto sin percatarse de que no habia soltado la mano del azabache— dijo que hoy en la tarde lo enviaría, aunque no sé cómo hará para meterlo en su pokebola

Si es eso creo que yo puedo ayudarte un poco…Samuel sabe estos temas muy generales, lo que necesitas en un verdadero doma dragones. Lance sería una buena opción, pero está ocupado… ¿te gustaría venir mañana con nosotros? A donde vamos existen varios doma dragones que están al nivel de Lance —decía Oliver mirando como la chica parecía que en algún momento saltaría de la emoción— pero te advierto señorita, ellos son profesores muy exigentes no tendrán piedad contigo…

No me importa…hare lo que sea para ser la mejor doma dragones de Unova…o del mundo —exclamo con fervor—

Tienes el espíritu y las agallas para lograrlo…

Entonces…abuelo ¿eres un maestro campeón? —pregunto el azabache—

Asi es…aunque estoy retirado y me ocupo del negocio familiar, fui uno de los más grandes maestros campeón de Sinnoh —respondió con orgullo palpable—

Increíble…eso significa que tu sucesora fue…

Asi es…Cinthya es mi sucesora, poder verla en combate y decir que estoy orgulloso de que ostente mi título, está demostrando porque es una campeona…pero basta de hablar sobre mí, ahora quiero saber más de ti hijo…¿ya decidiste tomar la oferta de Scott? o prefieres seguir viajando —esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa— no te sorprendas hijo, el que yo no esté aquí no significa que no eh seguido tu camino como entrenador, la batalla de la frontera no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, los cerebros de la frontera son tan fuertes como cualquier alto mando y Brandon no es un tipo que no puede ser tomado a la ligera…

¿Ganaste la batalla de la frontera? …eso es impresionante —exclamo la morena—

Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de iniciar mi viaje por Sinnoh….

El chico comenzó a contarles todo con fervor muy palpable, Oliver conocía todos los detalles de sus encuentros, pero encontraba más reconfortante escucharlos en boca de su nieto, las islas naranjas, la batalla de la frontera, cualquiera vería esto como logros meramente ocasionales, in embargo cada victoria era un paso más para ostentar un título mayor, la dedicación el esfuerzo y coraje que requerían eran grandes y el vínculo con sus pokemon era aún mayor.

Los cuatro comenzaron a platicar anécdotas, como el hecho de porque a Iris le aterraban los pokemon de hielo o porque el profesor Oak habia puesto tantas alarmas despertadoras, aunque no quería admitirlo Delia estaba muy feliz con este ambiente tan familiar, viendo a la chica no era tan presuntuosa como ella creía, solo tenía algunos problemas debido a la falta de desarrollo de su cuerpo, ocultando esto con esa superioridad algo ególatra.

El vehículo paro y los cuatro entraron al hogar de la familia ketchum, era como cualquier típica casa de un pueblo rural, la tranquilidad se podía respirar en ese lugar.

Ash e Iris habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena que Delia les habia encargado asi como volver al laboratorio puesto que Axew habia llegado.

Delia estaba algo molesta porque ellos nuevamente se tomaban de la mano, cosa que Oliver pudo notar y comenzó a reír suavemente.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunto algo molesta—

Tu eres graciosas hija…no creí que tuvieras complejo de madre sobreprotectora —respondió mirándola cocinando— te pareces a mi cuando nos dijiste que tenías novio.

Como olvidarlo, lo amenazaste con usarlo de tiro al blanco si llegaba a lastimarme, el pobre estaba pálido cuando baje de mi habitación —respondió ante esa afirmación— pero yo no soy como tú, además no me agrada esa chica, ya tengo dos candidatas perfectas para que salgan con mi bebé….

La hija de Caroline y de Johanna ¿o me equivoco?...

Nunca te eh dicho lo aterrador que es que tu sepas todo antes de que alguien te cuente —dijo mientras dejaba hirviendo algo en la estufa y Mr. Mine le servía algo de agua en un vaso— Gracias

soy tu padre, yo te enseñe casi todo y puedo notar cuando haces algo peculiar, como investigar si ambas no tuvieron antecedentes criminales e incluso revisaste sus registros médicos —respondió—

Ambas han sido bien educadas, son hermosas, de carácter fuerte, perseverantes, talentosas y con un gran futuro por delante, cualquiera de ellas sería buena pareja de Ash —exclamo— solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo

Lo sé hija, lo sé, pero nunca te has puesto a pensar si Ash realmente las ve de esa forma, puede que tengas razón, pero si para el solo son grandes amigas… ¿Qué harías? —ante esa incógnita delia se quedó pensativa— deberías dejar que el elija con quien desea pasar su tiempo…

Pe-pero…

Tu madre me decía lo mismo cuando te vi salir con el padre de Ash, por más que quisiera que salieras con alguno de mis discípulos, ella me hizo ver las razones de que pasaría si te impusiera mi voluntad…ya no volverías a confiar en mi…estoy seguro de que eso pasaría en este instante si haces lo mismo con Ash —como detestaba la sabiduría de su padre, sin embargo ella encontraría la forma para que su hijo encuentre a la chica perfecta— no lo intentes jovencita, estas jugando con fuego y vas a quemarte…

Correré el riesgo…

Lejos de ahí ambos estaban en la tienda del pueblo, al ser un pequeño poblado casi todos se conocían, al parecer Ash era muy popular en ese lugar, secundando al nieto del profesor Oak, cada uno forjo un nombre en el pueblo por distintos caminos.

No sabía que habías llegado de Unova ¿Qué tal el clima por allá? —pregunto el sujeto que atendía la tienda—

Algo caluroso, contando que cruzamos un desierto….

Mira nada más que gran sorpresa…no sabía que tenías novia…

Esa declaración hizo que el rostro de la morena adquiriera un tono carmesí tenue.

¿Iris? ella es mi amiga, nuestros caminos se cruzaron en Unova y vino a Jotho para aprender más sobre los tipos Dragon con la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Espinanegra —aclaro el chico—

Que lastima…bien supongo que vienes por lo que tu mamá me encargo en la mañana —el azabache asunto— aquí tienes…vuelve pronto

gracias, oye Iris ¿te gustan las bayas recién cortadas?

Es broma ¡me encantan! —exclamo ante esa pregunta—

Aquí en pueblo paleta hacen un helado y paletas de hielo con ellas, te aseguro que te van a encantar —dijo tomando nuevamente su mano y corriendo en esa dirección—

Ya en el local iris pego el grito al cielo y se ocultó detrás del azabache al ver a un pequeño Sneasel ayudándole a la señora congelando las bayas.

Luego de esa escena tan peculiar, ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas que estaban en el pequeño parque que se encontraba junto a la tienda. Iris estaba algo distraída y temerosa, ni siquiera la mirada de Drayden la intimidaba tanto como la de la madre de Ash, no sabía porque, pero sus instintos le decían que ella era realmente peligrosa.

Oye Iris…Iris ¿me escuchas? —pregunto el azabache—

Que…que sucede…

Lamento lo que mamá te hizo, ella es una buena persona…

Lo se…también no fue prudente que yo te dijera eso…disculpa

No te preocupes, nunca lo tome como un insulto —esa declaración dejo atónita a la morena— vamos no soy tan despistado como todos dicen, no creo que lo hicieras con el afán de ofenderme

Ella lo abrazo ante esa declaración, si bien al principio lo hacía para burlarse, de alguna forma era como ella demostraba su amistad.

Eres el chico más infantil, noble y lindo de todos —decía mientras algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro—

¿estas llorando?

es solo que cuando nos separamos…a pesar de que estábamos relativamente cerca, sabía que te irías a otra región, eres demasiado inquieto para quedarte en un solo lugar, tú y Cilan fueron mis primeros amigos lejos de la aldea, cuando nos separarnos yo…

Tranquila Iris —decía mientras correspondía el abrazo— oye tengo una idea…porque no vienes conmigo a Kalos…bueno sería después de ver lo que mi abuelo quiere que haga en ese gremio

Claro que me encantaría —dijo separándose y mirándolo a los ojos mientras sonreía— volver a viajar contigo…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con rumbo al laboratorio del profesor Oak y la casa del azabache, donde su madre ya los esperaba en la cocina, su abuelo se encontraba leyendo el periódico mientras Mr. Mine estaba en la sala barriendo el piso.

La cena fue muy agradable para todos luego de que ambos adolescentes volvieran del laboratorio.

Oliver quedo fascinado con lo que su hija habia cocinado, incluso hablo sobre lo terrible cocinera que era antes de que Ash naciera, les conto como una vez su comida habia cobrado vida e intento revelarse contra su creadora.

Esto género que ambos adolescentes comenzaran a reírse secundados por sus pokemon y que Delia se pusiera roja de vergüenza ante esa historia.

La noche cayo en el pequeño poblado de Kanto. Iris se quedó en el cuarto del azabache muy a pesar de la castaña, Oliver dormía en la habitación de huéspedes, aunque en estos momentos no podía conciliar el sueño, por primera vez en su vida, luego de tantos combates, de derrotar organizaciones criminales y asesinar gente que era lo peor que la humanidad podía ofrecer…tenía miedo.

Miedo de lo que ocurriría y aunque no quería preocupar más a su hija…miedo a lo que pasaría cuando el entrara a ese infierno. Se maldecía por no haber derrotado al último de los aprendices, pero Baki tenía razón, la edad era algo con lo que no importaba cuanto lucharas…tarde o temprano te derrotaría.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la castaña, se encontraba revisando debajo de su cama, cuando saco una caja de madera color rojo oscuro con algunas letras escritas en los costados, ella puso una combinación en el candado para luego abrirlo.

se podían ver varias cosas, las más destacables eran un traje color carmesí, ella lo tomo y lo extendió en su cama, tenía ranuras para algunos objetos en una cinta que atravesaba el pecho y los hombros, asi como una capucha para cubrir su cabeza y rostro, volvió a buscar en el contenido y vio una espada táctica, sonrió al verla, recordó cuando sus padres le enseñaron el arte del forjado, para muchos enseñarle a una niña de 11 años a elaborar acero sonaría a locura, pero para ella era un lindo recuerdo.

Por último, saco un arco recurvo del mismo color que su traje y encima de este, una foto muy importante para ella.

Ahí se encontraba su madre, cualquiera que viera a la mujer caería rendido a sus pies, la cámara pudo captar la belleza natural de la castaña de ojos cafés que se encontraba cargando a una niña de 5 años quien sonreía y hacia el signo de amor y paz, junto a un azabache de ojos azules y barba color negro que sonreía, lo más curioso era la forma en que vestían.

Los tres traían la misma ropa que anteriormente ella puso sobre su cama, solo que la de la castaña mayor era un traje negro y el del azabache era uno de color verde oscuro, mientras que la niña traía una versión en miniatura del traje carmesí ya mencionado, con unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color.

Mamá…a veces desearía que estuvieras aquí…tu siempre sabias como levantarme el ánimo —musito mientras abrazaba la foto— estuve a punto de perder a papá y nunca me hubiera enterado, tengo miedo mamá…tengo miedo de que algo le pase a Ash…o a mi padre…ambos te necesitamos…no podemos hacer esto solos…por favor ayúdanos….

Delia comenzó a derramar lágrimas ante el panorama, las heridas de su padre eran fatales, de no ser por su legado, él hubiera muerto de manera inmediata, no sabía que hubiera hecho si se daba el caso, a pesar de todo amaba a su padre y él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de verla a salvo…pero, sobre todo, con tal de ver a salvo a su nieto.

Ella haría lo que fuera por Ash, era lo más valioso que tenía en este mundo, no soportaría si algo le ocurriera, tuvo suficientes emociones fuertes cuando se dio el problema de las islas Shamouti o cuando Entei la secuestro.

Su hijo se arriesgó demasiado, pero era algo que los tres traían en la sangre y hasta cierto punto lo entendía, hubiera hecho lo mismo si se hubieran dado las situaciones.

Luego de eso guardo todo excepto la foto que coloco en su mesa de noche, se acostó a dormir sin dejar de derramar lágrimas, sin embargo, una suave brisa entro por la ventana de los tres, por alguna extraña razón Iris se habia despertado, esa sensación era tan cálida, como si alguien la estuviera protegiendo desde algún lugar muy lejano, luego se percató de que Ash comenzó a llorar mientras dormía, lo más extraño era que no se trataban de lágrimas de tristeza.

Ash…oye…

Abuela…como me hubiera gustado conocerte…

Cuando escucho esto sintió una presión en su pecho, lo único que podía deducir la morena era que su abuela habia falleció mucho antes de que el naciera.

Pikachu se despertó y al ver a su entrenador llorando, se acercó dónde estaba y se acurruco junto a él, una muestra de que sea lo que sea siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Iris volvió a dormir mientras veía al azabache sonreír sin que este dejara de llorar, preguntándose qué era lo que soñaba.

En una especie de sueño colectivo los tres eran abrazados por aquella castaña en la foto mencionada anteriormente.

El día habia llegado en el pueblo, sin embargo, en lugar de que un Dodrio anunciara el alza del astro rey un ruido ensordecedor procedente del laboratorio del profesor Oak asusto a todos los que dormían plácidamente en sus hogares, incluso aquellos que estaban a varios cientos de metros de su rancho se llevaron el susto de su vida incluyendo a la familia ketchum.

Como Iris durmió en la cama del azabache y Ash durmió en un futon en el piso el sonido tan estridente provoco que ella saltara de la cama junto con Axew cayendo sobre él.

¿Qué fue eso? …Axew ¿estás bien? —pregunto sin percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraba—

la puerta de la habitación del azabache fue abierta con violencia, Delia entro con una espada en mano esperando encontrar lo que habia hecho gritar a ambos adolescentes, aunque no esperaba encontrarse con esta escena.

¿Está bien? …no les paso naaaa…. —ella se quedó callada cuando vio a la morena sentada sobre su hijo, uno de los tirantes de su pijama se habia bajado de su hombro y haber caído en esa posición, con sus manos en el pecho del azabache que solo estaba desorientado— que está pasando aquí…jovencita

La forma en como la miraba era muy aterradora y el que tuviera esa espada en la mano no era una buena señal.

e-espere n-no es lo que usted….

¿Qué planeabas hacerle a mi hijo? —pregunto muy enojada, a tal punto de que un brillo espectral color azul apareció en sus ojos asustando a la morena aún más—

Hija ¿Qué fue eso? …ellos están —Oliver se quedó sin habla cuando vio esta escena y también cuando vio a su hija con la espada— esto es…peculiar, pero chicos…el hogar no es para hacer estas cosas…

¡que insinúas con esto! —exclamo Delia ante las palabras de su padre—

Vamos hija son jóvenes, es obvio que esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano… —Oliver no pudo seguir hablando puesto que su hija le planto un rodillazo con tanta fuerza que lo hizo doblarse del dolor—

¡esa niña estaba a punto de violar a mi bebé y me pides que lo tome a la ligera! —exclamo mientras ambos adolescentes tenían una enorme gota en la nuca ante esta escena, claro que Iris estaba muy sonrojada por las declaraciones de la castaña—

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran todos estaban subiendo sus cosas a la limosina, Delia aún estaba molesta con Iris quien estaba cada vez más nerviosa al recordar ese brillo azul espectral, era como mirar a Reshiram directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que el azabache menor le habia explicado todo.

Mamá ya deja de mirarla de esa forma —dijo mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a subir las maletas—

sé que hay muchas cosas de las que no hemos platicado, en parte es mi culpa por posponerlo, pero que ella abuse de tu inocencia, es algo que no voy a tolerar —exclamo mientras limpiaba su arma frente a la morena quien estaba más asustada—

Hijo…deja a tu madre, no la harás cambiar de opinión sobre lo que vio…créeme te lo dice alguien que actuó de esa forma cuando ella tenía tu edad —Oliver estaba metiendo la última maleta y cerro la cajuela— listo ahora vamos por Samuel, algo me dice que todo ese ruido provino de su casa…

Seguro….

Llámalo instinto…yo tratare de que tu madre se calme, pero no prometo nada —dicho esto ambos subieron a la limosina mientras una aterrada iris se colocaba detrás del entrenador cada vez que la castaña apuntaba su arma hacia ella—

Luego de un par de minutos y ver como a Samuel Oak, un respetado científico e investigador pokemon y su asistente estaban a punto de ser linchados por una turba furiosa, todos ellos molesto por tremendo escándalo que armaron demasiado temprano.

Los cinco tenían una enorme gota en la nuca al ver esto, pero Delia y Oliver decidieron actuar con rapidez, salieron del techo ambos con unas espadas en sus manos, comenzaron a saltar entre toda la multitud, Samuel y Tracey se encontraban colgados en un árbol amarrados de tal forma que parecían unos Kakuna incapaces de moverse, hasta que en la rama donde se encontraban aparecieron sus salvadores.

Ambos derramaban lágrimas en forma de cascada cuando vieron a Delia y Oliver, cortaron el lazo que estaba amarrado en la rama y los alzaron rápidamente, Delia cargo a Tracey con gran facilidad y Oliver hizo lo mismo con su amigo.

Con calma para no llamar la atención comenzaron a moverse por los arboles cercanos, la agilidad y fuerza que ambos exhibieron dejaron boquiabiertos a ambos adolescentes quienes vieron todo el rescate.

El techo de la limosina se abrió y en este apareció Tracey quien golpeo el piso del auto con un sonido fuerte, el dolor que sintió no se comparó cuando Samuel Oak cayó encima de él.

Luego del rescate todos se dirigieron al aeropuerto mientras Oliver se moría de la risa ante la exageración de su amigo al poner todas esas alarmas, Delia también reía ante la situación y ni se diga de ambos adolescentes y sus pokemon, Samuel y Tracey querían que la tierra se los tragara.

Un par de horas después habían llegado al aeropuerto internacional de Kanto, Ash corrió a la taquilla para comprar los boletos a Sinnoh, estaba más que feliz de volver a ese lugar, aunque dudaba encontrarse con su amiga Dawn, si mal no recordaba ella estaba en Jotho participando en la copa Wallace.

Tranquilo hijo…no necesitamos boletos de avión…—Oliver camino hacia uno de los empleados mostro una tarjeta y comenzó a correr hacia una puerta, el azabache les dijo a todos que lo siguieran— no iremos en esto…

Cuando la puerta se abrió, tanto Oak, como Tracey y ambos adolescentes se les cayó la mandíbula al ver un avión de color blanco con el escudo que su abuelo traía en su traje pintado en el fuselaje.

Oye papá ¿Por qué trajiste el pequeño? —pregunto Delia dejando atónitos a todos—

No crees que atraería mucho la atención ver el avión que usábamos cuando veníamos a Kanto…quería pasar inadvertido —respondió— además solo tenía planeado que tú y Ash viniera, aun asi tres pasajeros extra no afectaran en nada…

Un segundo… ¿tenemos un avión privado? —exclamo Ash luego de salir de la impresión—

Técnicamente es un jet privado, el avión está en nuestro hangar privado en el aeropuerto de Sinnoh —la respuesta dejo aún más impresionado al azabache menor y a su pokemon—

Papá….

el pregunto…además ya se nos hizo tarde, suban…

Ash no espero ni un segundo cuando corrió hacia la entrada del avión, salto por encima de la azafata y con otro salto llego a la entrada, todos quedaron impresionados ante esa hazaña, pero Delia y su padre sabían lo que esto significaba.

Al parecer ya despertaron sus "instintos" …

tarde o temprano esto debía pasar Delia, ya habia dado indicios —hablo el azabache mirando en la misma dirección que su hija— vamos no prolonguemos lo inminente…

tanto el azabache como la castaña comenzaron a caminar, sin percatarse de que tanto Iris como el profesor Oak y Tracey escucharon perfectamente la conversación de ambos ¿a que se referían con esos instintos?

El jet privado salió del hangar una vez que todos sus pasajeros abordaron.

Torre de control habla Wedgetail 325 esperando autorización para despegar —decía uno de los pilotos de la aeronave—

 _Confirmación, pista despejada, velocidad del viento 2-0-7 grados 25 nudos autorización para despegar._

325 recibido, torre de control cambio —respondió mientras presionaba un botón de la consola— _señor Queen estamos listos para despegar, por favor abróchense sus cinturones y no se levanten hasta que estemos a una altura de 36000 pies._

Ya escucharon todos —exclamo mientras se ponía el cinturón cosa que todos imitaron—

El despegue fue algo violento debido a una corriente de aire, de ahí en fuera todo salió como estaba planeado, cuando el capitán del avión dijo que era seguro pararse, Ash y pikachu no perdieron nada de tiempo y comenzaron la exploración de la aeronave, como ya habia dicho, habia estado en limosinas e incluso yates privados, el hidroavión de Cinthya también era algo muy impresionante, pero jamás en su vida pensó en subirse a uno de estos.

Jajajaja esto fue más rápido de lo que creí —decía mientras una de las azafatas le dejaba una copa de vino frente a el— gracias…hija pide lo que quieras el avión es de nosotros

¿Seguro que es buena idea decirle eso Oliver? —pregunto el profesor pokemon—

Si tu insistes…disculpa podrías traerme algo de helado por favor

Con gusto señorita ketchum ¿algún sabor en particular?

Menta con chispas de chocolate por favor y mucho jarabe de chocolate encima…mejor tráigame el jarabe de chocolate aparte…

Durante el viaje todo fue relativamente tranquilo, salvo por el profesor Oak que descubrió la obsesión de Delia por el helado de menta con chispas y el chocolate.

Unas horas de vuelo más tarde y habían llegado al aeropuerto de Sinnoh, donde al parecer otra limosina los esperaba, los tres adolescentes estaba impresionados por todo, sobre todo al ver a la asistente de Oliver junto con el chofer de la limosina.

El viaje fue largo, durante todo ese tiempo tanto Oliver como su hija estaban pensando en todos los posibles escenarios de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y ninguno de ellos era muy agradable, mucho menos para la castaña, no sabría cómo manejar la situación.

Mamá…mamá…

Que sucede hijo —pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos—

No sabía que iríamos a Snowpoint….

Esa respuesta dejo algo desconcertados a ambos adultos, sobre todo a su abuelo.

Co-como conoces…ah es verdad pasaste por el gimnasio de Candice, olvide ese detalle —exclamo el azabache mayor—

Si…también me reencontré con Brandon y ahí vive una amiga que conocí en mi viaje por la región…ella es una coordinadora que gano el Gran festival de Sinnoh —respondió el azabache—

¿una amiga? —pregunto la castaña—

Se llama Zoey y es muy buena en los concursos pokemon….

Escuche algo de ella —dijo el azabache mayor— además creo que Brandon seguía investigando las ruinas, porque no pasamos a verlo antes de ir al gremio….

Abuelo no es por apresurar las cosas, pero primero vallamos al gremio, si lo que dijiste es verdad no podemos distraernos con nada —dijo el azabache mientras se ponía una chamarra para el frio—

Está bien…tienes razón hijo, mejor vallamos directamente…Robin dile al chofer

Lo escuche maestro, aun asi tendremos que pasar a través del pueblo, el maestro Stephen llegara hasta mañana —respondió la peli azul—

De todos modos, pasaremos para que Ash conozca el lugar, aunque Delia quiere comprar algunas cosas en el pueblo ¿verdad hija?

Pe-pero…es verdad muy pocas veces suelo viajar por alguna región, además quiero ver si mi vieja amiga aún vive aquí —respondió entendiendo las intenciones de su padre—

En ese caso creo que saludare a Zoey y a Candice…

Buena idea hijo…

La tensión en el carro era algo que solo los tres adultos y la joven de cabello morado podían sentir, comenzaron a cruzar un túnel y el destino del auto era inevitable.

Ambos comenzaron a ponerse algo más abrigador mientras veían la luz al final del túnel, el paisaje era algo mágico, todas las casas cubiertas de nieve y el paisaje era algo que muchos podrían apreciar durante un largo tiempo.

La gente que estaba en el pueblo y los pokemon que estaban en ese lugar se percataron de la limosina que salió del túnel y paro en medio del pueblo, muchos reconocieron el escudo que tenía pintado en un costado, algunas mujeres empezaron a murmurar cuando la limosina se detuvo y el azabache mayor bajo vestido de traje con una gabardina, seguido de una castaña que vestía un pantalón color azul oscuro y una chamarra de color rojo oscuro.

"es el" "valla él es como el vino, entre más viejo más bueno se pone" "¿Quién sera esa chica?" "creo que son parientes" "¿pero su esposa no habia fallecido?" —muchos de lo que murmuraba la gente iban dirigidos a los dos adultos que salieron del auto, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos fue ver nuevamente al chico que habia hecho tanto escandalo hace un año—

Oigan ¿Qué está pasando? —por alguna causa del destino tanto Zoey como Candice estaban pasando por ahí, a su lado se encontraba su fiel Glameow y un Glaceon que al parecer le pertenecía a Candice.

Mira…son ellas ¡Zoey, Candice hola! —cuando ambas escucharon ese tono de voz tan enérgico ellas dedujeron de quien se trataba—

¿Ash? ¿en serio eres tú? —preguntaron al unísono—

Como han estado chicas…—sin percatarse de lo que habia hecho tomo impulso con la limosina y dio un gran salto que dejo a todos impresionados, incluyendo a Iris, Pikachu, el profesor Oak y Tracey, no recordaban que su amigo tuviera esa fuerza o agilidad— ha pasado tiempo…hola…oigan ¿se encuentran bien?

Ellas aun no salían del shock inicial al verlo hacer esa hazaña, sin embargo, sus pokemon no estaban para esperar a que ellas reaccionaran, asi que ayudaron un poco, sobre todo Glameow quien sabia un par de cosas acerca de su entrenadora y la relación de amistad con el azabache.

AAAAAHHHH —ambas gritaron cuando sintieron como sus pokemon las mordieron en los tobillos— GLAMEOW/GLACEON SABES QUE DETESTO QUE HAGAS ESTO…

Jejeje que peculiar…hola Glameow, tranquila Pikachu también vino conmigo —decía mientras se agachaba para acariciar a la pokemon mientras Pikachu habia llegado y comenzó a jugar con ella—

Dejando de lado esto y espero que Glameow disfrute antes de que la castigue —la pokemon sintió como el pelo de su espalda se erizo ante el miedo de escuchar esas palabras— ¿Qué haces por aquí? La última vez que platique con Dawn me dijo que estabas en la región Unova.

Hace un par de días volví luego de la liga pokemon, ahora estoy de visita con mi abuelo y mi mamá, además una amiga que conocí por allá me acompaña, junto con el profesor Oak y Tracey quien es su asistente….

Viniste a vacacionar entonces….

No en realidad mi abuelo dice que tengo que ir a un lugar con él y este queda cerca de aquí —respondió ante la pregunta de su amiga— una vez que termine con ese asunto partiré a la región Kalos en busca de un nuevo reto.

Zoey sonrió ante esto, a pesar de haberse enterado que no gano la liga Unova, eso no parecía haberlo desanimado, sino todo lo contrario.

Candice recordaba esa actitud perseverante del chico, sin embargo, también se percató de la forma en como Zoey lo miraba, se alegraba que ella tuviera esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que solo una chica le dedicaba a un chico cuando estaba interesada en él.

La pelirroja le habia confesado que se sintió atraída por el azabache de Kanto, más que nada por lo perseverante que llegaba a ser y no negaba que era un chico apuesto.

Puede que no hayan iniciado con el pie derecho, pero nadie es perfecto y ese cariño incondicional que ella le tenía, creía que era una amistad que duraría por mucho, sin embargo, eso realmente se transformó en otra cosa, habia un pequeño detalle con Ash.

era demasiado denso para percatarse de los sentimientos de su alumna, quería apoyar en esto, pero decidió mantenerse al margen para ver, que tanto presionaría Zoey.

Ash se nos hace tarde…vamos no podemos perder el tiempo…

Espera, estoy saludando a una vieja amiga….

De entre la multitud salió Oliver, quien desde hace unos minutos estaba observando a su nieto platicando con ambas chicas, seguido de Delia quien estaba acompañada por el profesor Oak, Tracey y una muy exageradamente abrigada Iris y Axew que parecía más una bola de estambre con toda la ropa que traía encima, en verdad odiaba el frio tanto como su entrenadora.

Ambas chicas quedaron paralizadas al ver al sujeto que tenían frente a ellas, Candice se quedó impactada al ver de quien se trataba y ni hablar de la pelirroja, su héroe de la infancia estaba parado frente a ella.

Eh chicas…hola…

Creo saber que les pasa…mucho gusto señoritas, veo que ya conocían a Ash, supongo que no tengo que presentarme —dijo el azabache mayor sin recibir respuesta alguna—

Muy bien ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Qué les pasa a ellas dos? —exclamo el azabache rascándose la nuca—

No es nada….

A-Ash…si sabes quién es el ¿verdad? —pregunto Zoey al ver al azabache comportarse de manera grosera con su ídolo—

claro que lo se…es mi abuelo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Nuevamente el pueblo quedo en un silencio total, solo se oía el murmullo del viento pasando frente a todos cuando escucharon lo que el azabache menor dijo.

Estas bromeando ¿verdad? —pregunto Candice—

Porque creen que ni nieto bromearía con esto —respondió Oliver dejando atónitos a todos—

¡QUEEEEE!¡ERES NIETO DE OLIVER QUEEN! —fue lo único que toda la gente del pueblo pudo decir—

Pasar desapercibidos ante la gente dejo de ser una prioridad —suspiro la castaña colocándose junto a su padre y su hijo—

Al verlos de esa forma todos incluyendo a Zoey y Candice se percataron del gran parecido entre los tres, lo cual confirmaba las palabras del azabache.

La gente comenzó a trabajar en sus actividades cotidianas sin despegar la vista de toda la familia ketchum y sus acompañantes, sobre todo algunas jóvenes entrenadoras que conocía al chico por su paso en la región.

Esto obviamente molesto tanto a Zoey como a la madre del azabache y por increíble que pareciera Iris también estaba molesta por como miraban a su amigo.

Oliver pudo notar esto y simplemente suspiro ante lo que pasaba, esto a la larga traería un par de inconvenientes, asi que solo se acercó a la casa donde todos sabían que él se quedaba cada vez que regresaba, siendo seguidos por todos, decidieron descansar y pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Al día siguiente Oliver y los demás llegaron a una especie de cueva cerca del pueblo, sin percatarse de que a la distancia tanto Zoey como Candice los seguían, o eso era lo que ellas pensaban.

Cuando arribaron a su destino un anciano estaba sentado a las afueras de dicho lugar que los observaba con algo de incredulidad, Oliver se adelantó y fue a hablar con él, no tardo más de 5 minutos para que el anciano golpeara el piso con el bastón que traía y la cueva comenzara a emanar una especie de luz azul, una que Iris pudo reconocer perfectamente.

Luego de eso todos pasaron a la cueva que de alguna forma los transporto a un sitio impresionante, era una especie de castillo construido en una montaña, Ash se asomó por una de las enormes ventanas y se asombró aún más al ver que se trataba de la misma montaña que Zoey le dijo era imposible escalar, debido a todas las trampas naturales y pokemon salvajes que habitaban la zona.

Un momento… ¿esto es monte Kadar? —Pregunto el científico—

Estas en lo correcto Sammy….

¿Monte Kadar? —pregunto Iris—

Se trata de una de las montañas más altas de Sinnoh, nadie ha podido escalar en ella, prácticamente es una sentencia de muerte intentarlo, más que nada por el frio que hace y la facilidad con la que puedes perderte —explicó Delia con suma naturalidad—

Además de un buen lugar para entrenar y evitar miradas indeseadas, la única forma de entrar al gremio es a través de esa cueva, me sorprende que Roland sea el encargado de custodiarla, siempre me dijo que era lo último que haría cuando se retirara —exclamo sorprendido por ese cambio de actitud de su antiguo colega—

al percatarse de quien se trataba se reunieron formando un tumulto frente a la familia Queen-Ketchum, todos ajenos a esto estaban sorprendidos por tanta gente que habia en ese lugar, pero lo que más le llamo la atención al investigador pokemon era que chicos de la edad de Ash, iris y Tracey estaban armados con espadas, cuchillos y otras cosas para infligir alguna clase de daño.

Bienvenido a casa…gran maestro Oliver…maestra Delia —una voz detrás de todos hizo que se apartaran a un lado—

Un sujeto de cabello plateado por la edad y con una túnica de color azul oscuro que se arrastraba levemente por el piso, de su lado derecho estaba una anciana de cabello castaño con algunas canas en el mismo, vestida con una capa del mismo color que el tipo de en medio. El ultimo se trataba de un sujeto muy estirado, una pose militar, traía una gabardina del mismo color mencionado y caminaba con las manos detrás de su espalda. A su lado caminaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos color verde con vestimenta que consistía en una camisa sin mangas de color negro con un cuello de color blanco, con un par de protecciones en sus manos y una katana en su mano izquierda.

Ella miro al azabache con algo de desprecio, lo que más le molesto fue el hecho de que el no parecía notarlo, su mirada se posó en la pared detrás de ellos, comenzó a correr esquivando a todos y pasando por encima de la familia y sus invitados, dejando impresionados a todos.

Cuando doblo la esquina un par de golpes se escucharon seguido de un par de chicas que salieron y cayeron al piso, Ash y Oliver pudieron reconocerlas, se trataba de Zoey y Candice.

Como demonios ellas llegaron a este recinto sagrado….

Por las leyes de los guardianes…cualquiera que no tenga conexión con el gremio y ose pisar el suelo que el mismísimo Arceus ha bendecido será castigado con la muerte…ahora decidan quien de ustedes morirá primero…

Al ver como sostenía la espada era obvio que la chica no bromeabas, Candice no sabía que hacer en este tipo de situaciones, además Zoey estaba aterrada, era consciente de lo que le había sucedido cuando era más pequeña y el trauma que le dejo ver un arma de cualquier tipo.

Muy bien…ambas morirán al mismo tiempo —la chica levanto la espada, Zoey cerró los ojos y Candice la abrazo esperando el golpe mortal…el cual nunca llego—

Antes de que cualquiera en la sala pudiera reaccionar el azabache menor se paró frente a sus amigas…lo más impresionante de todo era que habia detenido el golpe de la espada con su mano derecha, como consecuencia comenzó a sangrar.

No sé quién seas, pero de algo estoy seguro…no te atrevas a lastimarlas —esta faceta del azabache era algo que ni Tracey ni Iris vieron durante su viaje y tenían que admitir que era algo intimidante ver a un chico que siempre parecía sonreírle a todos asi de serio—

Incluso la peli morada se percató de un tenue brillo azul que salió de sus ojos, similar al que vio en la madre del entrenador un día antes de irse de Kanto.

Jovencito…acaso estas consciente de lo que estás haciendo….

Defiende a su novia… ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? —exclamo Oliver encarando al sujeto que estaba en medio de los otros haciéndolo retroceder— es suficiente conexión con el gremio…no lo creen ¿Baki? ¿Cruger?

Ambos asintieron ante la declaración del azabache mayor, Stephen llamo a su aprendiz quien no paraba de retarlo con la mirada, increíblemente Ash tampoco cedía.

Sabes que está prohibido por el gremio….

Ellas se quedaron atrás, si fueran infiltradas o algo por el estilo ¿crees que Roland las hubiera dejado entrar? …

Él tiene un punto Stephen…Delia hola hija, mírate nada más —para aminorar el ambiente tan tenso del lugar la anciana decidió ver a la hija de su vieja amiga— te has convertido en toda una mujer…. tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti

Anciana Baki…—delia no resistió y abrazo a la mujer sacando un suspiro de terror por todos los aprendices y guardianes que estaban ahí— muchas gracias por eso…también la extrañe

solo porque no nos hemos visto en todo este tiempo…te lo pasare —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo—

Todos se retiraron a terminar sus actividades en el gremio, Ash era atendido por uno de los médicos que estaban dentro y Zoey no se apartaba de su lado, era obvio que su abuelo habia mentido para salvarlas, Candice aún estaba algo inquieta por ver a la chica, no habia nada de duda a la hora de empuñar el arma, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a sesgar una vida, pero era imposible ¿verdad?

Es bueno saber de ti…Delia como has estado…veo con el pasar del tiempo que te pareces más a tu madre —Cruger abrazo a la castaña y esta le correspondió—

Hubiera estado mejor si esto jamás hubiera pasado —decía mientras veía a su hijo siendo atendido—

esto no me encanta para nada, tu madre fue mi mejor amiga y haría lo que fuera por mantener esto entre nosotros…pero las circunstancias nos obligan a actuar de esta forma —decía la anciana—

ella tiene razón…por más que me odie el haber perdido, no solucionaremos nada —secundo Oliver—

esa es la razón por la cual yo lidero el gremio…se dejan llevar por las emociones, se necesita un criterio fuerte…

y ser un traidor…acaso ¿eres tan estúpido como para percatarte de porque los antiguos te eligieron como líder? —pregunto el azabache mirándolo desafiante— la única razón por la que estas vivo es por mi… además tu condena fue lo mejor para el mundo.

Es suficiente los dos…no estamos aquí para ver nuestros errores en el pasado, sino para evitar una catástrofe en el futuro, hare los preparativos para "abrir las puertas" mientras ustedes dos dejen de pelear, parecen una pareja de recién casados —exclamo la anciana y ambos se sintieron ofendidos por sus palabras— acompáñame hija, esto es duro para todos, Cruger ve a la cámara y que comiencen a hacer la ropa para el ritual…

Se supone que soy el líder…

Pues empieza a actuar como tal y no como un niño de 5 años haciendo un berrinche…que están esperando ¡mueve el trasero inútil! —ambas mujeres se retiraron dejando a los tres con cara de no entender nada, aunque la expresión de Stephen no era otra más que de ira contenida por la forma irrespetuosa como ella se dirigió a el—

Olvide que ella era el hombre en su fallida relación…mejor le hacemos caso…mientras tanto iré a hablar con mi nieto y su novia…

Oliver se alejó de ahí y Cruger hizo lo mismo, no era muy buena idea desobedecer a su antigua compañera, cuando el azabache mayor llego con su nieto este habia terminado de ser atendido.

Listo, fue una fea cortada por suerte no fue tan grave como para ponerte un par de puntos, trata de no hacer fuerza con esta mano y en un par de días podrás quitártela —decía el medico mientras terminaba de vendar su mano—

Es increíble esto, normalmente cualquier chico estaría llorando por el dolor —exclamo la azabache de suéter azul—

Siempre eh tenido una alta tolerancia al dolor…

Digamos que es de familia —exclamo Oliver llamando la atención de todos mientras el medico se retiraba— Ash, tu madre y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, un par de guardianes los llevaran a sus habitaciones…por cierto no quiero que en ningún momento te despegues de tu amiga…Zoey ¿verdad?

s-si pe-pero porque…

tuve que decir eso para evitar "circunstancias" como las de hace un momento, todos deben creer que realmente están saliendo —al decir esto ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron— asi que no quiero que te apartes de ella por ningún motivo, claro esto solo aplica hasta que alguno de ustedes quiera ir al baño.

Pe-pero como ellos dos fingirán...acaso quiere…que duerman juntos…

No lleguemos a estos extremos, tómense de la mano, paseen por los jardines del domo, conversen entre ustedes y ya en la noche ambos dormirán en habitaciones diferentes. Delia no estaría muy feliz si te encuentra durmiendo es la habitación de su hijo, si no me crees pregúntale a Iris —la morena sintió escalofríos cuando el anciano le recordó lo que paso esta mañana— por cierto, una vez que acabe de hacer un par de cosas que tengo pendientes, tengo que platicar seriamente contigo…Ash.

Oliver nuevamente se retiró del lugar dejando a dos guardianes con todos los mencionados, Samuel sabia a lo que se refería, permaneció sin hablar luego de que Ash detuviera la espada con sus manos, sabía que el solía arriesgarse, pero esto fue demasiado y pudo haber sido algo peor que una simple cortada en la palma de su mano, se preguntaba si esto tenía que ver con aquellos instintos de los cuales habia escuchado hablar por parte de Delia y su padre.

Por el momento todos se separaron incluyendo a la "pareja", su amiga iris y Tracey habían acompañado a otros guardianes para instalarse y Samuel fue guiado a otra sección del lugar.

Mientras caminaban Zoey permanecía junto al azabache, quien solo parecía estar mirando la herida de su mano. Pikachu se acercó a él y restregó su mejilla contra su rostro, como una forma de aminorar la molestia.

Tranquilo amigo, no duele tanto, pero gracias por preocuparte por mi —exclamo acariciándolo con su otra mano—

Ash…perdóname…no debimos haberlos seguido…

Tranquila Zoey, si te soy sincero yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…pero basta de eso ¿tu estas bien? —era típico del azabache, preocuparse por otros en lugar de ver sus propias heridas—

Si…ya estoy mejor…

De pronto muchos chicos y chicas comenzaron a avanzar por los pasillos, todos y cada uno vestía un conjunto peculiar, el color azul predominaba en toda su ropa por muy diferentes estilos que tuvieran, aunque lo más curioso era todas las armas que portaban:

Desde espadas, arcos y flechas, ballestas, hachas y otros objetos que estaban diseñados para infligir algún daño mortal en manos expertas.

Ash pregunto a donde iban todos y el chico les comento que era la hora de comer, que si gustaban podrían acompañarlo, lo más raro era la forma en cómo se dirigía a él, habia una pisca de respeto y temor en su tono de voz.

Al parecer solo ambas chicas lo notaron porque él las tomo de la mano y básicamente las arrastro al comedor, pikachu tuvo que sostenerse lo más fuerte que podía para no caerse.

Era una especie de comedor colectivo, muchos se quedaron callados cuando los tres arribaron a él, murmullos entre todos ellos se escuchaban, pero Zoey solo le prestaba atención a la de las guardianas que estaban en el lugar.

"miren es el" "se parecen mucho" "escuche por la gran maestra Baki que el maestro Oliver era todo un galán cuando era joven" "supongo que es de familia" "que lastima que tenga novia" —muchas cosas de esta índole la hicieron molestarse asi que instintivamente tomo su brazo, sin darse cuenta de que esta acción también hizo que quedara entre sus pechos—

Cuando llegaron a su mesa algunos se quedaron sin habla al ver toda la comida que iba a consumir el entrenador, mientras que Zoey y Candice eran más modestas, también trajeron algo de comida para pikachu.

Durante la comida la pelirroja estaba algo distante por las cosas que aún se murmuraban por su presencia, sobre todo las cosas que decían sobre su "novio".

De pronto el silencio inundo la sala cuando vieron a alguien muy especial entrar al comedor, se trataba de aquella chica de ojos verdes que habia aparecido, por alguna extraña razón el azabache dejo de comer y giro su cabeza mirándola seriamente, cosa que ella imito.

Comenzó a acercarse a donde el azabache y su compañía estaban sentados por alguna razón Ash se puso de pie preocupando a ambas chicas, sobre todo cuando una sonrisa sombría apareció en el rostro de la chica.

Bien…supongo que vienes a disculparte con ellas ¿verdad?

Me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo ellas burlaron al guardia? —pregunto mirándolas—

Ellas entraron detrás de nosotros….

Valla novio que tienes…dejándote atrás —exclamo—

es para evitar que psicópatas armados intentaran atacarlas, mi abuelo me hablo de muchas cosas en este lugar mientras estábamos en el avión…

Como siempre dice mi maestro…tal parece que las reglas solo se aplican a quienes no estén emparentados con la familia Queen —respondió de manera suave mientras esa sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro—

No tengo que estar escuchando a alguien como tú, es obvio que algo te molesta de mí y quieres desquitarte con lo primero que veas —la seriedad con la que hablaba era algo muy extraño para ambas féminas, mientras que su pokemon solo se mantenía a la expectativa— Candice, Zoey vámonos, ya se me fue el apetito…

Antes de que girara para ir a su mesa la chica le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo derribo dejando atónitos a todos.

Veo que no te han entrenado correctamente, primera regla, jamás le des la espalda a un enemigo superior a ti —dicho esto le soltó una patada en el estómago— patético…

La chica nuevamente lo pateo y el azabache se estrelló contra un par de chicos que tiraron su comida encima de él, ella tomo un juego de cubiertos y los giro con maestría, con ellos derribo al azabache que estaba recuperándose sobre una mesa, acercando el cuchillo de manera peligrosa a su garganta.

Un debilucho como tu…no merece este honor —decía mientras presionaba el arma contra su garganta provocándole un ligero corte— debes ser la vergüenza para la familia Queen, seguramente el maestro Oliver nunca te menciono por eso.

Tanto Candice como Zoey querían detener el conflicto, pero dos chicos que estaban sentados detrás de ellas las sujetaron con fuerza.

¡que están haciendo, déjenme en paz, esa loca va a lastimarlo! —exclamo la pelirroja forcejeando—

No es buena idea que se acerquen ella, es la mejor de todos nosotros, nunca se ha tentado el corazón si alguien interfiere en sus peleas, además si es verdad que es nieto del gran maestro Oliver, podrá salir de esto sin problema —respondió ante la insistencia de la chica—

En otra parte del recinto Oliver y compañía veían a través de las cámaras lo que pasaba. Delia estaba más que decidida a ir y enseñarle un par de cosas a esa chica, pero su padre la detuvo y le dijo que fuera paciente, mientras Stephen estaba sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Esto demuestra que Cassie es la más indicada para esta misión, tu nieto es una vergüenza en combate, debes estar decepcionado —decía mientras veía a su aprendiz dominar al azabache menor—

No sé que sera más humillante, que mi nieto venza a tu alumna o el hecho de que ella reciba una paliza de alguien que nunca ha entrenado —exclamo Oliver mientras una sonrisa confiada aparecía en su rostro, Delia comprendió las palabras de su padre y también sonrió— te preguntare algo ¿tú sabes porque todos en mi familia pueden entrar por las puertas del tártaro y no perder la razón?

según cuenta la leyenda, toda tu familia esta bendecida por el mismísimo Arceus…

Nosotros entrenamos no para volvernos más fuertes, sino para aprender a dominar nuestras emociones, las cuales son muy explosivas e impredecibles, la arrogancia siempre fue tu talón de Aquiles y estoy seguro que tu alumna es como tu…mejor vamos o tu terminaras decepcionado —dijo para luego salir de ahí dejando al líder de los guardianes con una cara de enojo ante esas palabras—

Mientras en el comedor el azabache estaba aun con el arma punzocortante en su garganta, un rápido movimiento y tomo la muñeca de la chica para evitar cualquier daño, usando sus piernas para impulsar a la ojiverde por encima de él, arrojándola contra una mesa cercana, el impacto hizo que se destrozara en cientos de pedazos.

Ash se recuperó en un instante, noto como la sangre escurría por ese pequeño corte, lo cual hizo que se enfureciera, como si algo le gritara en su mente esquivo el corte que lanzo la rubia, quien se veía furiosa.

¡te matare! —exclamo nuevamente lanzando otro corte, sin embargo, Ash fue más rápido y detuvo el ataque—

¡Inténtalo! —con fuerza torció la mano de la chica para que soltara el cuchillo—

Con un rápido movimiento, atrapo el cuchillo y lanzo otro corte que alcanzo a romper la ropa del azabache, esta vez se enfrascaron en un combate mano a mano, sin embargo, todos se percataron de un brillo azul que aparecía y desaparecía de los ojos del azabache cada cierto tiempo.

A pesar de algunas heridas provocadas Ash bloqueo el ataque con su antebrazo y con su mano libre golpeo su estómago con fuerza como para que ella escupiera algo de saliva al tomarla desprevenida, lo cual hizo que soltara el cuchillo y cayera al piso, donde Ash lo tomo con rapidez y lanzo un corte que, a duras penas esquivo, rozando su mejilla y que esta comenzara a sangrar.

Esto no termino y el azabache comenzó a atacar con rapidez, debido a que la chica se habia confiado no podía seguirle el paso, hasta que sintió como Ash golpeo su rodilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, con fuerza la tomo del cuello y la azoto contra el piso, ya sometida giro el arma con rapidez, eran muy claras las intenciones del azabache….

¡ASH! —ese grito hizo que se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo—

Su abuelo y su madre habían llegado justo en el momento en el que Zoey logro que volviera en si, al ver en la posición en que se encontraba se preguntaba cómo pudo hacer todo lo que habia hecho, era como si estuviera actuando otra persona…pero esa sensación era muy extraña, pareciera como si sintiera…emoción, felicidad, pero sobre todo…se sentía en paz.

Dejo a la chica en el piso y soltó el arma punzocortante, sin decir nada decidió salir de ahí a toda prisa.

Cassie se levantó furiosa por lo que habia pasado, iría a perseguirlo para terminar esta pelea, sin embargo, su maestro la detuvo y le dijo que ya tendrá oportunidad.

Ash estaba sentado sobre un árbol, se encontraba en uno de esos jardines del domo, en la parte más recóndita de todo el lugar, preguntándose como es que habia hecho eso, o el hecho de que estuvo a punto de …

Sabía que te encontraría aquí —sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de su abuelo—

Abuelo…

El comenzó a escalar el árbol y llego rápidamente donde estaba su nieto, quien se veía confundido por lo que habia pasado. Durante un par de minutos estuvieron mirando el lago artificial que estaba frente a ellos, percatándose de todos los chicos y chicas que entrenaban cerca, exhibiendo gran maestría con sus armas, pero el azabache menor seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Supongo que quieres una explicación de todo lo que ha pasado….

Quiero saber porque actué de esa forma…no creo que me hallas traído solo para conocer esto —decía mientras miraba el lago— también quiero saber…

Lo entiendo…sígueme Ash…

Ambos descendieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del enorme recinto, para aclarar las cosas decidió hacerlas un poco más digeribles.

¿Sabes cómo se originan los mitos? —pregunto a lo que el azabache menor negó— estos surgen a raíz de querer explicar algún fenómeno de la naturaleza, empleando elementos fantásticos, como el que decían que en realidad vivíamos sobre el lomo de un Torterra gigante y los temblores eran causados cada vez que se movía…ahora ¿sabes cómo surge una leyenda?

Sigo sin entender porque me dices esto abuelo, ¿Qué relación tiene con lo que te acabo de preguntar? —exclamo el azabache mientras seguían caminando—

todo a su tiempo…y en este momento quiero que me respondas la pregunta que te hice —contesto a lo que nuevamente el azabache negó— la única diferencia entre ambos es que una leyenda surge a partir de un suceso histórico verídico…conoces la leyenda de los guardianes del aura…

durante un rato siguieron caminando, mientras él le revelaba más acerca de esto guerreros, encargados de preservar el equilibrio en la naturaleza, tanta fue la información que Ash no sabía que decir, cuando su abuelo le comento que ellos también eran encargados de devolver el equilibrio a cualquier costo, también le revelo que eso incluía tomar una vida.

Pe-pero abuelo eso está mal….

Lo sé, incluso hubo una época donde se decidió encarcelar a los criminales, por desgracia tuvimos que aprender de la peor manera posible que ellos jamás cambiarían…muchos perdieron algo durante esa época, los pokemon perdieron a sus entrenadores y amigos, mujeres que esperaban el arribo de esposos, novios e hijos que jamás regresarían —decía mientras se detenía y miraba el pasillo donde caminaban— los daños colaterales fueron incalculables, cientos de vidas inocentes fueron arrebatadas por esa decisión…

De pronto llegaron a una habitación, ambos azabaches observaron el escudo que tenía la puerta, similar al que estaba en el avión, limosina y que su abuelo portaba en la solapa de su traje en forma de un pin.

Tu madre y yo te ocultamos esto, porque por primera vez, queríamos que tu actuaras como un chico normal, a sabiendas del legado que corre por tus venas —dicho esto abrió la habitación y ambo entraron—

Decir que Ash estaba impresionado era poco comparado con lo que realmente sentía, podía ver desde trajes antiguos, espadas, algunos protectores de brazo con lo que parecía una especie de cuchillo saliendo de ellos y más importante, habia muchos arcos en la sala.

Desciendes de una línea de guerreros y mercenarios, cada uno de ellos con habilidades que pueden incluso traspasar el tiempo —decía mientras caminaba a un estante y tomaba una caja de madera con lo que parecía ser una flor de cristal— ¿sabes que es esto?

Es una flor de cristal…

Es correcto, pero esta es única en su tipo, se dice que nuestro ancestro en sus últimos momentos de vida, roció su sangre sobre esta, de esta forma el aseguraría que solo sus descendientes pudieran ver todo lo que representa ser un guardia —respondió ante la afirmación— lo único que tienes que hacer es tocarlo…

Lo que vio después de esto lo dejo sin palabras, tal parece que esta flor mostro algo que aquellas alrededor del árbol del comienzo no mostraron, la brutalidad de una guerra era algo que no sabía que podría soportar, a pesar de que solo lo estaba viendo.

Luego de tan brutales escenas apareció un sujeto de túnica azul, curiosamente con el escudo de su abuelo y de su familia.

 _Joven…si estás viendo esto me temo que mis esfuerzos por mantener el balance han sido en vano, seguramente yo estaré muerto cuando veas este mensaje, como mi descendiente tienes la obligación de mantener el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon y jurar que tu harás hasta lo imposible por protegerlo, es una carga muy pesada que nuestra familia llevara durante generaciones, pero confió en que tendrás la madurez para asumirla, no lo olvides, tu eres un guardián del aura, deberás anteponer tus propios deseos ante un bien mayor, la moral y las reglas sociales no deben ser un impedimento para ti, tendrás el criterio para discernir entre lo que es correcto y lo que no. Al principio sera doloroso, perderás amigos y aliados, pero con el paso del tiempo…llegaran nuevos momentos, nuevas alegrías y deberás hacer todo con tal de protegerlos, no sabes los alcances de la maldad que habita dentro de los corazones de las personas y es tu deber sagrado detenerlas, no importa si esto implica mancharte las manos con sangre o entregar tu propia vida…suerte hijo_ —dicho esto la imagen desapareció dejándolo atónito—

Lo que dice es verdad, tu madre, tu abuela y yo junto con mis padres y todos ellos hemos seguido las instrucciones de nuestros ancestros, de una forma u otra —exclamo ante lo que pasaría—

Pe-pero si es verdad ¿Cómo lo hare? —pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura—

Tú mismo lo descubriste hijo…lo haces cada vez que te vas de viaje o alguien pone en riesgo tu vida —respondió— esas habilidades están en tu sangre, en cada célula de tu cuerpo y las emociones son encargadas de canalizarlas…

Eso es posible…

Existe una teoría que explica todo. En lo más profundo de nuestras células, nuestro ADN, aquello que nos hace lo que somos existe la información genética de al menos 7 generaciones antecesoras, lo que significa que tienes información genética de tu madre, la mía, de mis padres y de otros 3 ancestros anteriores a ellos —respondió ante la duda— es la razón por la que no puedes estarte quieto, la razón por la que eres impulsivos, son tus instintos de batalla naturales…

Ash comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar sin decir nada, Oliver sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero decidió dejar a su nieto irse.

Es inevitable Ash, por más que niegues tu legado…

Esto no es mi legado…jamás me convertiré en un asesino como tu…o como mamá —decía de manera seria mientras atravesaba la puerta—

El esperaba este tipo de reacción, ya estaba preparado mentalmente para esto, la pregunta del millón seria ¿delia sabría manejar esta situación?

Ash comenzaba a caminar de manera apresurada por los pasillos quería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, no fue sino hasta que encontró a su madre y a esa anciana, sin embargo, el paso de largo a ambas, a pesar de que su madre lo habia llamado

¡jovencito, esto que hiciste es una falta de respeto! —exclamo la anciana— vuelve acá en este mismo instante y discúlpate….

Solo tengo algo que decir…cuando pensabas contarme todo esto —la cara de enojo de la anciana lentamente fue reemplazada por una de preocupación— Respóndeme por favor…Madre

Ash…y-yo puedo explicarlo…

Explicarme… ¿que tienes las manos manchadas de sangre? ¿que eres una asesina? ¿que yo desciendo de asesinos y mercenarios? ...porque no me lo dijiste ¿acaso se te olvido esa promesa cuando fui al campamento pokemon? ¡Que paso con eso de que no nos guardaríamos secretos! —exclamo apretando los puños—

Cuida tu tono jovencito, sigue siendo tu madre… ¿quieres saber la razón por la que lo hizo? …ella no quería que tuvieras esta vida —la tensión en el cuerpo de Ash disminuyo y ambas lo notaron— te quería lo más lejos de estas obligaciones, tu abuelo estuvo a punto de morir para que tu no vieras esta cara de la realidad que muy pocos conocen…porque te aman con todo su corazón y ambos estarían dispuestos a sacrificar sus propias vidas si eso implica verte a salvo.

( _llegaran nuevos momentos, nuevas alegrías y deberás hacer todo con tal de protegerlos_ ) —eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza del azabache cuando la anciana dijo eso—

La gente es muy cruel cuando se lo propone, no les importa a quien pisotear con tal de alcanzar sus ambiciones, nuestro trabajo es detenerlos para evitar que la paz de la que gozamos sea perturbada —siguió hablando la anciana, por su parte la castaña sentía que algo dentro de ella se habia quebrado cuando su hijo le dijo aquellas palabras—

( _no sabes los alcances de la maldad que habita dentro de los corazones de las personas_ )

Tomamos una vida, con eso salvamos a miles de inocentes, tanto humanos como pokemon y prefiero que me tachen de asesina para que que mis nietos puedan caminar por la calle sin temor a que algo les pase…

( _tu eres un guardián del aura, deberás anteponer tus propios deseos ante un bien mayor, la moral y las reglas sociales no deben ser un impedimento para ti, tendrás el criterio para discernir entre lo que es correcto y lo que no_ )

Luego de esas palabras, Ash decidió irse, su madre trato de detenerlo pero el simplemente le respondió "quiero estar solo", sin percatarse de que iris y Tracey junto con Candice y Zoey escucharon todo lo que habia dicho, por su parte la pelirroja estaba preocupada, incluso rechazo la compañía de pikachu, por su mente una alarma comenzó a sonar después de estos sucesos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a la madre del castaño que comenzó a sollozar, siendo consolada por la anciana y por Oliver, quien habia aparecido luego de que se fuera.

Sabes…deberías hablar con el —Zoey giro su cabeza en dirección a donde escucho eso y miro a la anciana— puedo verlo en sus ojos, está confundido, no sabe que sentir en estos momentos y para su familia, eso puede ser muy peligroso…

Pero como lo ayudaría…

Escúchalo, luego de que te platique ofrece tu punto de vista, sentirá mayor empatía por ti, eres su novia después de todo —al decir eso la pelirroja se sonrojo de manera suave— ¿acaso dije algo inapropiado?

No.…es solo que…no me acostumbro a que me den ese honorifico…

Lo se…créeme ser novia o esposa de un guardián del aura, sobre todo de uno que pertenece a su línea de sangre es difícil —dijo mientras veía a la chica calmada a pesar de sus palabras— puedo preguntarte algo jovencita

Ya lo hizo señora…perdón no estaba…

Jajaja ahora veo que lo que dije hace años es verdad…todos los varones de la familia de Oliver tienen cierta debilidad por las mujeres de carácter fuerte y veo que Ash no fue la excepción —exclamo mirando a la chica—

Toda su familia….

Ven jovencita tienes que conocer la verdad…tu novio desciende de un linaje muy especial, uno que ha tenido una misión en estos últimos siglos, en gracias a ellos la humanidad ha prosperado y ha convivido con los pokemon de manera pacífica, también se han evitado catástrofes —pronto su mirada se posó en la peli morada y al asistente del profesor Oak— ustedes dos también vengan, por sus rostros creen que lo que hacemos está mal…en parte tienen razón pero hay más en juego de lo que ustedes pueden imaginar.

Después de un rato comprendieron muchas cosas, estaban seguros que ninguno de ellos podría soportar lo que implicaba cargar con todo el odio de la humanidad, pero por alguna extraña razón la pelirroja entendía esto, era buscar el bien común a pesar de las circunstancias, con esta información decidió buscar a su chico.

Aun no podía procesar la idea de salir con Ash, esto fue demasiado apresurado, solo se conocía poco, pero ella dedujo que se trataba de un chico simple, buscando retos en cualquier lugar del planeta, le pregunto a la anciana donde podría encontrarlo y le dijo que habia una parte de los jardines del domo donde tenían registros de que ahí se dirigían todos los que estaban emparentados con la familia de Oliver, por increíble que pareciera nadie sabía la razón.

Aún más increíble fue encontrar al chico sentado mirando al piso, se notaba frustrado, triste, enojado, no habia palabras para describir su estado de ánimo.

Ash…

Hola Zoey —respondió de manera deprimente—

¿estás bien? —pregunto preocupada—

Ash levanto la mirada y vio que estaba preocupada…

Mi madre y mi abuelo, son sujetos que han asesinado a quien sabe cuántas personas y lo mejor de todo es que prefirieron ocultármelo para "protegerme" …no planeo usar la palabra bien en el futuro —exclamo volviendo a la misma posición que se encontraba—

Oye…no quiero defender lo que ellos han hecho, arrebatar una vida es algo terrible…pero siento que es algo necesario en ocasiones, lo pokemon lo hacen en estado libre para sobrevivir…

Es su instinto además ¿estás de acuerdo en lo que ellos han hecho? —exclamo poniéndose de pie— de todas las personas tu…

¿Sabes porque estoy de acuerdo? …ven te contare algo solo cálmate y siéntate —dijo levantándose del asiento—

No sabía porque, pero el azabache obedeció, Zoey se sentó a su lado y entrelazo su mano con la de él, apretó con fuerza pues la pelirroja estaba a punto de revelar algo que la atormentaba en sus recuerdos.

Cuando tenía 5 años, regresaba a casa, era una noche tranquila, recuerdo ese día habia encontrado a Glameow —decía mientras sonreía con nostalgia— estaba pensando cómo decirles a mis padres si podía quedármela, la habia dejado en un almacén y le prometí que volvería, cuando llegue a mi casa vi que la puerta estaba abierta, mi padre siempre olvidaba cerrar cada vez que entraba y no le tome importancia, fue entonces…

Ella apretó con fuerza la mano de Ash, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos confirmaron que era algo difícil para ella.

Si no quieres hablar de esto…

No…debo contárselo a alguien más, solo Candice sabe…no sé porque pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti —dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas fallando en su tarea— no habia luces prendidas pero caí sobre algo húmedo…una tenue luz me hizo percatarme de que…se trataba de sangre, escuche un alarido de dolor en mi cocina, no sabía porque pero me asome…a mi padre lo estaban golpeando mientras estaba atado en una silla, las sangre era de mi madre…la habían asesinado en la sala…yo…yo no sabía que hacer.

Ella comenzó a temblar era obvio que no quería recordar ese momento, asi que Ash la abrazo y con esto se calmó un poco.

Cuando me vieron…uno de ellos seguía golpeando a mi padre… me llevo a la cocina, él se aterro cuando me amenazaron con un cuchillo…esas personas solo querían dinero…les dijo dónde estaba con tal de que no me hicieran nada, no era mucho y uno de ellos se enfureció…18 veces…yo conté las veces que ese sujeto apuñalo a mi padre…eso no fue lo peor…estaban discutiendo lo que me harían…en ese entonces no entendí cuando uno de ellos sugirió que me usaran para "divertirse"…yo estaba aún en shock por lo que vi, cuando escuche como la ventana se rompió y dos de los sujetos que estaban…detrás del cadáver de mi padre cayeron al piso…con una flecha clavada en el pecho.

Zoey se relajó cuando llego a esa parte del relato, pero aun asi el azabache no la soltaba.

Una figura entro a mi casa rompiendo la puerta y derribando al que se encontraba cerca, tomo un par de flechas y las arrojo, acabo con el sujeto que estaba al lado del que me sostenía, el otro tipo…es que mato a mi familia se levantó furioso…ella saco una espada y le corto ambas manos, luego vi cuando clavo la espada en su pecho. El que me cargaba salió por la puerta derribada y comenzó a correr conmigo entre sus brazos, creyó que sería un escudo humano…asi que lo golpee en la entrepierna y asi me soltó, me dio un golpe y me derribo al piso, justo cuando pensé que me mataría…una flecha le atravesó el codo y otra le atravesó el cuello.

Ella se acercó a mi…yo estaba aterrada por lo que paso asi que tome el cuchillo para defenderme…ella dejo su arco y su espada lejos de su alcance…se acercó lentamente y me abrazo…lo único que recuerdo es que llore por un largo rato, me quede dormida y desperté en el centro pokemon, jamás supe quién era ella, lo único que recuerdo es que vestía con un extraño traje de color rojo con una capucha y un antifaz que cubría su rostro…

Hubo un momento de silencio luego de que ella terminara ese relato, Ash pudo sentir como ella estaba más relajada que antes, pareciera que se quitó un peso de encima.

Lo que dices es que está bien quitar una vida…

Lo que digo es que ella me salvo, muchos la tachaban como una asesina, para mi…ella era mi heroína, me salvo de quien sabe que atrocidades me hubieran hecho —dijo mientras se separaba y lo miraba a los ojos, para después acariciar su mejilla— a veces los asesinos se pueden convertir en héroes…

Zoey…

Yo sé que estas confundido, pero has pensado que esa gente fue asesinada por alguna razón…no eran buenas personas, el sistema judicial tiene fallas, incluso me acusaron a mí de haber matado a mis propios padres —esas palabras no le gustaron al azabache ¿Cómo pretendían que una niña de 5 años hiciera esto? — por eso te pido por favor Ash…escucha a tu madre y a tu abuelo, ellos solo querían lo mejor para ti, tu madre te ama con todo su corazón no sabes cómo le duele haberte involucrado en esto…

Aun si quisiera no tengo entrenamiento ni nada por el estilo, a duras penas se lanzar una piedra, aunque siempre doy en el blanco con facilidad —respondió recargando su mejilla en la mano de Zoey—

Creo poder explicar esto —ambos voltearon a ver que se trataba del segundo sujeto que los habia recibido— créeme, en verdad estamos muy desesperados para usar este método…síganme por favor

Un par de minutos después llegaron a una puerta de la cual salía un brillo de color azul eléctrico, Zoey reconoció ese tono y Ash sintió miedo al estar cerca de ella, lo cual era raro.

Estas son las puertas del tártaro…aquí el tiempo corre de manera diferente… —dijo mientras caía una gota de sudor por su frente, era obvio que estar cerca era muy incómodo para el—

Que hay dentro de ese lugar —pregunto la pelirroja—

Nadie lo sabe, son muy pocos las personas que han entrado…tu abuelo y tu tatarabuelo son dos de las personas que han entrado y cuando salen no recuerdan nada…—respondí mirando a Ash— de esta forma tu entrenamiento estaría completo en una semana, el tiempo dentro de ese lugar corre de manera diferente y volverías con la misma edad que con la que entraste…

Ash estaba más concentrado en mirar aquella puerta, el terror que sentía no podía compararse con el que sintió cuando entro a la dimensión de Giratina, era terror absoluto.

Yo…no se…no…estoy confundido, de un momento a otro no sé que pensar…

no lo hagas, debes saber que es correcto y que no lo es, el mal siempre existirá, es un complemento y no podemos dejar de luchar contra el créeme también eh hecho esto durante toda mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada —decía mientras decía que lo siguieran— todos luchamos por un mundo mejor, anhelamos el día en que nuestros servicios ya no sean requeridos…

tengo que ver a mi mamá y a mi abuelo —decía mientras tomaba la mano de su "novia" —

están en el campo de entrenamiento N° 3 —respondió mientras observaba como iba caminando seguramente tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—

Ash...

tome una decisión Zoey…pero es apresurada, no sé si sea la correcta —decía luego sintió como ella apretaba su agarre—

sea lo que sea yo te apoyare, recuerda que no estás solo —respondió mientras le sonreía cosa que hizo que él se sonrojara—

luego de que llegaron ninguno de los tres dijo nada, Zoey sabía que esto era algo familiar, asi que decidió darles espacio, luego de un par de minutos sin decir nada los tres se acercaron, Ash abrazo a su madre y esta le correspondía mientras Oliver se unía al abrazo familiar, los tres comenzaron a llorar suavemente, no habia duda que la confianza entre ellos estaba pendiendo de un hilo, sin embargo, dar el primer paso era suficiente para estabilizarla.

La noche cayó sobre monte Kadar, cerca de aquellas puertas con ese brillo espectral muchos guardianes se conglomeraron a su alrededor, Oliver y Delia estaban vestidos con una gabardina verde y roja respectivamente, con unas espadas atadas a su cintura.

Está listo —de entre la multitud apareció Baki quien vestía una túnica de color azul—

Todos abrieron camino para ver al azabache, llevaba una especie de traje sin mangas de color azul oscuro con una capucha para cubrir su cabeza, unos pantalones rotos de color café y andaba descalzo.

Hijo…por favor ten cuidado y recuerda…nada de lo que veas ahí es real —exclamo delia abrazándolo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras caían por su rostro—

Estaré bien, si mi abuelo pudo salir de ahí…yo también lo hare —contesto correspondiendo el abrazo— por favor ya no llores…odio verte llorar.

El azabache menor se percató de lo preocupadas que estaban las tres chicas que estaban detrás de su madre, asi que se separó luego de un último abrazo y se acercó a ellas.

Voy a estar bien…solo es una semana...

Eso no me tranquiliza…

Te sorprendería las veces que eh estado en peligro d….

Él fue silenciado cuando Zoey, por pura inercia lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso en los labios, cosa que desconcertó a los tres adultos y el asistente del profesor Oak, alegro a Candice y molesto a iris en un nivel que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Ve con cuidado —dijo luego de separarse y quedar frente a frente—

Simplemente asintió ante esto, las puertas se abrieron y todos se cubrieron por la intensa luz, se cubrió su cabeza con aquella capucha y entro a ese lugar, como si se trataran de las puertas del infierno se cerraron detrás de el con un chirrido digno de una película de terror…si saber que, de ahora en adelante, todo cambiaria tanto para bien como para mal.

* * *

Muy bien, llegamos al final del capítulo, para los que no entiendan, no quiero que él sea el típico héroe que hace que cada chica que ve caiga rendida a sus pies, verán un cambio de paradigmas en esta historia, sin embargo, hay algo que dije en una de mis historias que actualice anteriormente, las chicas que se quedaran a su lado "verán al monstruo en que se convirtió y aun así permanecerán a su lado"

Vamos con algo que espero que se convierta en tradición ¡AVANCES!

Las puertas se abrieron revelando una figura que salía errando a cada paso, luego de que cerraran el cayo con fuerza.

 _Este ejercicio no se trataba de llegar primero a la meta, ningún plan de combate sobrevive al primer contacto con él enemigo, como nos adaptamos es lo que determina el éxito y a quien escogen como líder determina el carácter…equipo Delta, ustedes tendrán la primera misión buen trabajo_ —decía la anciana mirando celebrar al equipo del nieto de su amigo—

 _No…no dejare que un simple mocoso que cree tener el derecho de quitarme todo por lo que eh trabajado me derrote_ —decía la rubia con heridas en sus brazos y frente que sangraban de manera abundante—

 _¡porque debería confiar en un asesino!_ —exclamo con fuerza la peli naranja—

 _Porque ya me conoces…_ —el azabache se quitó la capucha provocando que ella tirara el arma por la impresión—

 _Yo creí que tú eras buena persona…pero después de esto, no quiero que te acerques a mí, no quiero volver a verte…asesino_ —exclamo mientras lo miraba alejarse sin detenerse y sin percatarse de que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla—

Muy bien con esto sera suficiente, le prestare atención a las historias que tiene pocos capítulos en este caso posiblemente invocaciones mutantes o uzu avengers serán las siguientes, reitero que serán capítulos largos por lo que tardare en sacarlos.

Sin más que decir me despido no sin recordarles que la caja de comentarios no es de adorno y no, aunque ustedes sugieran algún cambio tal vez lo tome en consideración, pero si exageran los mandare muy lejos….

 _Cargando…cargando….cargando….envió de información exitosa…..buenas noches_

— _TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


	4. soy un guardián…

Hola a todos…oigan que paso aquí… ¿Qué hace esta foto en mi perfil? …Ninetales, debió cambiarla, solo ella y Lucario conocen la contraseña de mi cuenta en fanfiction.

Una vez aclarado esto, el autor llamo a su amiga mientras estaba conectada a través de Skype...

 _Arcanine…que alegría saber de ti_ —exclamo emocionada la pokemon de fuego—

Oye ¿de dónde sacaste esa foto?

 _Es lo primero que pregunta en lugar de saludar, decirme que me extrañas o algo por el estilo…_ —pregunto algo molesta—

Perdón, ando algo acelerado, me tome como cuatro latas de Monster por mis guardias y aun no se me baja el efecto…

 _No deberías tomas esas cosas, son como un paro cardiaco enlatado…_

Los necesitaba….

 _Esta bien, entiendo, sobre la foto vine a visitar a tu madre y la encontré cuando ordenábamos unas cosas en tu bodega… que buenos recuerdos …._

fue cuando nos conocimos en el kínder, recuerdo que eras algo coqueta, algo que no ha cambiado…por cierto donde esta Lucario…

 _Ella se fue de fin de semana con su familia a unas aguas termales_ —respondió — _creo que no le gusta cuando te vas, se pone algo triste y molesta…_

¿Y eso es noticia reciente? …

 _No idiota, ella se puso peor, no es la típica Tsundere que conocemos…_

Esta bien, dile que en vacaciones estaré por allá…sabes que mejor no le digas nada, llegare a México en mi cumpleaños…ya que estas aquí porque no presentas el capítulo…

 _¿Porque no lo haces tú?_ —pregunto—

No puedo…el efecto del Monster acaba de pasar y estoy a punto de desmayarme… —dicho esto el autor cayo al suelo preocupando a la pokemon de fuego—

Sin embargo, esa preocupación se transformo en ira cuando vio a cierta homónima de tipo hielo-hada entrar al cuarto de su "amigo"

Oh arcanine, I told you not to take those things, come here let me pamper you —dicho esto acurruco entre sus generosos atributos al inconsciente autor provocando que Ninetales escupiera fuego…literalmente—

 _Óyeme maldita aprovechada, déjalo en paz...espera… ¡qué demonios crees que haces!_ —pregunto al verla quitarle su ropa—

You shouldn't sleep with so much clothes on, even if you're a fire Pokemon you can give a heat stroke —decía mientras le quitaba la camisa y acariciaba su pecho— Incredible, I see that you stay in athletic condition…

 _Se acabo, ¡esto es la guerra! ¡prima Medicham necesito tu ayuda! ¡quiero que me teletransportes a donde esta Arcanine en este instante!_ —exclamo furiosa mientras se alejaba del monitor de su computadora—

 _Como veo que las cosas se salieron de control creo que es mi turno presentar este capítulo, particularmente corto y lleno de huecos que conforme avance la historia, el joven Arcanine ira respondiendo_ —decía la I.A. —

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando_

* * *

Capítulo 4 soy un guardián…

Miedo, angustia, desesperación y toda esa clase de sentimientos de terror invadían a la pelirroja que estaba parada frente a la puerta donde el chico que le habia robado el corazón, habia entrado ya hacia una semana. Ella no sintió que fuera una semana, pareciera que habían sido años los que habían pasado en espera del azabache, no sabía porque, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que las cosas cambiarían...no necesariamente para bien de todos.

El está bien hija —decía una suave voz, la pelirroja giro para ver a la madre del entrenador quien traía a pikachu en su hombro izquierdo—

Zoey se quedó un par de segundos mirándola, no podía negar el gran parecido que ella poseía con su hijo y menos con su padre…

Cuando se enteró de que su amigo era el nieto de uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, casi sentía como el alma se iba de su cuerpo, sabia de Oliver Queen, todos lo conocían: un empresario muy visionario, filántropo, incluso entre sus grandes proezas estaba el haber ostentando el título de maestro campeón de Sinnoh durante mucho tiempo, claro después de que Cinthya se lo arrebatara en uno de los combates pokemon más avasalladores que alguna vez hubiera visto, se decía que estas eran peleas que solo pasaban una vez en la vida.

¿estás bien? —nuevamente pregunto—

Si…es solo que…no me habia percatado de que usted se parece mucho a Ash y con pikachu en su hombro…

Ya me lo habían dicho muchas veces, sé que estas preocupada, pero debes ser paciente…

¿usted se encuentra bien? —pregunto al verla tan tranquila—

Temerosa…esa habitación es un recurso muy extremo, antes de que yo naciera, mi padre entro a esa habitación para acelerar su entrenamiento y lo que vi en el video…

¿Qué paso? …

No puedo decírtelo, no es algo que una chica como tu…

Vi como asesinaron a mis padres mientras una mujer encapuchada mataba a los infelices, asi que no me venga…

sé lo que te paso… yo fui quien te salvo —ante esta revelación Zoey retrocedió por las palabras de la castaña— sígueme….

La pelirroja quería respuestas, asi que la siguió sin vacilar, muchos de los guardianes a veían con curiosidad, a pesar de que ella se quedó en el complejo mientras Candice regreso a Snowpoint a sus obligaciones como líder de gimnasio, no sin antes prometer con su vida que no revelaría el lugar de la entrada.

Obvio las armas filosas que apuntaban a su cuello fueron un incentivo muy convincente para que ella lo jurara, si bien Ash estaba molesto, no podían arriesgarse a que las organizaciones criminales supieran sobre su paradero…la cantidad de cadáveres que ellos dejarían levantaría sospechas de aquellos que no sabían de su existencia.

Recuerdo que estaba haciendo un trabajo clandestino…en ese entonces mi sangre de guerrera aún seguía ardiendo con el fuego de la batalla, supongo que la razón de esto es que Ash habia nacido y quería un mundo seguro para mi hijo de 6 años…a pesar de que me habia retirado de mis deberes como guardiana. Se trataba de algo simple, asi que lo acabe en cuestión de horas…quería visitar a mi padre y tratar de que las cosas entre nosotros mejoraran, cuando escuche el estruendo que venía de una casa —explico mientras pasaba a su habitación seguido de la pelirroja— esto te recordara algo…

Cuando delia se giró Zoey abrió los ojos de tal forma que sus globos oculares se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, se trataba de aquel cuchillo que habia usado como defensa en caso de que la "extraña mujer" le tratara de hacer algo.

Lloraste durante mucho tiempo, pensé en llevarte a la mansión de mi padre, pero esto podría dar malos entendidos, por suerte la enfermera Joy era mi amiga de la infancia y ella te recibió, recuerdo que no me querías soltar y no era para menos, pero también me di cuenta de algo…te convertirías en una mujer muy fuerte…

¿Cómo esta tan segura de esto? —decía mientras agachaba la mirada—

Una niña de tu edad se hubiera sumergido en la tristeza y soledad, a tal punto que no tendría fuerzas para vivir, pero tú te aferraste a la vida, eres una guerrera como yo…

Nunca eh matado a nadie y no es algo que quisiera…

Me refiero a que tienes convicción, pese al riesgo que corrías cuando golpeaste al bastardo no te amedrentaste, tomaste el cuchillo para defenderte y ahora…muchos años después me encuentro con la noticia de que ganaste el gran festival de Sinnoh —decía mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica que reacciono al estímulo— todos somos guerreros en cierto modo…

Zoey la abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos, ella se separó y la miro con detalle.

Si se parece mucho a su hijo, él también es un chico muy bondadoso…

Gracias querida…

Paso un rato y la pelirroja se quedó platicando con la madre del azabache, era sorprendente que ella le contara sobre cómo fue su vida antes de que naciera el chico, ella era una asesina y por algunos segundos parecía arrepentida de sus acciones, sin embargo, al hablar de su hijo y de todo lo que hacía, como su infancia fue tan maravillosa, la hacían olvidar esos sentimientos de culpa.

¿En verdad pikachu y Ash no se soportaban? —pregunto la pelirroja mientras tenía al pequeño pokemon en su regazo— es algo difícil de creer

era muy realzo a seguir sus indicaciones y siempre terminaba electrocutando a mi niño, al menos hasta que vio que podía confiar en él, después de eso se volvieron inseparables….

Pensé que con esa habilidad que usted me dijo que su familia tenía…

Creo que tengo que explicarte nuevamente, espero que con una demostración logres entender porque somos un pilar en el equilibrio entre humanos y pokemon —ambas mujeres salieron y se encaminaron a un enorme jardín que estaba iluminado por el sol de la montaña—

A pesar del clima exterior la cantidad de plantas y pokemon era increíble, aun mas considerando el enorme espacio que era.

Muy bien ¿Cómo te lo demuestro? —decía la castaña mirando a su alrededor, fue cuando se percató de un pokemon en particular que se adentraba en uno de los lugares escondidos de la jungla artificial— ahí está sígueme y hagas lo que hagas no te separes de mi…

Cuando se acercaron escucharon claramente un gruñido seguido de un enorme Arcanine que salía molesto por la presencia de ambos, un par de Growlithe y un pequeño Vulpix salieron curiosos, pero rápidamente el pokemon de fuego les gruño y se paró frente a ellos.

Escúchame, lo que voy a hacer es algo que no debes intentar, no hagas ruido porque necesito concentrarme y podrías alterarlo más de lo que ya está —decía en voz baja mientras extendía su mano a pesar de las intenciones del pokemon por atacarla—

Lentamente pero constante se acercó al pokemon que pronto comenzó a cargar un ataque de fuego. Zoey estaba a punto de sacar a su gastrodon por si las cosas se salían de control, pero algo sorprendente paso.

Pese a su expresión de furia, delia poso su mano en el rostro del pokemon, esta comenzó a brillar y en un par de segundos el pokemon de fuego se encontraba calmado mientras la silueta de la mano de la castaña se quedó impresa en un hermoso color azul celeste. Cuando ella miro a Zoey, se percató de aquel azul espectral que vio en los ojos de Ash cuando peleo contra aquella chica, solo que se notaba la calma de la castaña quien le insistió en acerarse al pokemon de fuego.

Vamos linda, acércate que no te hará daño —decía mientras acariciaba al can de fuego y este cedía ante los mimos—

¿Cómo es posible eso? Hace unos instantes estaba más que dispuesto a atacarnos —exclamo la pelirroja algo temerosa— ¿Qué le paso a sus ojos?

mi familia posee una particularidad, podemos concentrar nuestra aura para lograr calmar hasta al pokemon más violento que encontremos —decía mientras sus ojos aún seguían con ese matiz celeste— por eso ellos confían en nosotros a pesar de que existen personas dispuestas a hacer daño de manera indiscriminada….

El pokemon de fuego se quedó mirando a la pelirroja, ella noto que ahora sus ojos brillaban con el mismo tono celeste que los ojos de la castaña mayor, luego de unos segundos comenzó a acariciarla con su rostro y ella le correspondía.

Es increíble ¿Ash podrá hacer esto? —pregunto mientras un pequeño Growlithe se acercaba a ella y se restregaba en su pierna—

Esa es la idea…

¿también tendrá que matar? ….

Existe esa enorme posibilidad —decía mientras se sostenía el estómago—

No le agrada la idea de que Ash…

Por eso me aleje de todo esto, pero veo que esta responsabilidad…esta maldición seguirá a mi familia hasta el final de los tiempos, es algo que está en lo más profundo de mi ADN, y por desgracia es algo que Ash también portara por el resto de su vida —decía mientras el can de fuego al percatarse de la angustia de la guardiana fue a consolarla— gracias por esto…

Aquella anciana nos dijo lo mismo…pero tengo curiosidad ¿en serio son descendientes de reyes? —pregunto acariciando a un pequeño Growlithe mirando a pikachu jugar con los otros cachorros—

Nuestro árbol genealógico es muy variado, incluyen líderes militares, sacerdotes, grandes médicos, filósofos y reyes muy sabios, asi como mercenarios y asesinos muy famosos, cuya mención de su nombre causa temor hasta en el más valiente —decía mientras estaba con aquel pokemon de fuego—

Increíble…sabía que era un chico único —dijo suspirando— pero nunca pensé en esto….

¿crees que mi hijo es un chico especial? —pregunto la castaña al notar como lo habia dicho—

Claro, antes de esto, sabía que era alguien muy valiente, fuerte, dispuesto a afrontar cualquier reto sin dar un paso atrás…además no puedo negar que es un chico muy apuesto….

Zoey no se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, sin embargo, la castaña habia escuchado claramente, además tenía muy presente lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos hace una semana que entro a las puertas del tártaro, dejo que la chica siguiera suspirando el nombre de su hijo mientras sacaba una libreta de tamaño bolsillo y en la primera hoja donde tenía escrito " **candidatas a futura esposa de Ash** " agrego el nombre de la pelirroja donde ya estaban anotados el nombre tanto de May como de Dawn.

Hola…tierra llamando a Zoey —la pelirroja reacciono ante la voz de la castaña—

¿Sucede algo? —pregunto sin percatarse de lo ocurrido—

Nada sera mejor que nos vallamos —dicho esto la castaña acaricio al pokemon de fuego junto con sus cachorros

Parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos dejaron de brillar en ese tono azul, de la misma forma que los ojos del pokemon de fuego, quien comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba escondido mientras era seguido por sus crías, excepto por una que estaba insistente en que la pelirroja se quedara.

Vamos pequeño, debo ir a ver unas cosas y tú debes volver con tu mami —exclamo al verlo sujetar su pantalón— oye, este pantalón es mi favorito….

Creo que le agradaste…sabes los pokemon que están en el santuario no confían en otras personas que no sean guardianes y aun asi pueden ser muy agresivos con nosotros —decía la guardiana divertida por ver esta escena— déjame ayudarte…

Nuevamente la mujer uso aquella técnica para "conectarse" con el pequeño pokemon de fuego, lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, pero al ver a la madre del cachorro entendió esta situación, asi que el pequeño se relajó y el pokemon de fuego lo levanto de la piel que rodeaba su cuello, llevándoselo con una cara de tristeza por separarse de la chica pelirroja, cosa que ambas mujeres notaron.

Creo que quería que me quedara más tiempo…me da algo de tristeza verlo asi…

Te sorprenderías al saber….

saber ¿qué? —pregunto—

Olvídalo, tu debes darte cuenta a su tiempo…por cierto aun no me has dicho que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo….

Bueno ya que gane el gran festival de este año, debo esperar mínimo otros dos si es que quiero volver a competir, asi que eh estado entrenando en el gimnasio de la maestra Candice —decía mientras seguía a la castaña— eh trabajado en nuevas rutinas con mis pokemon…

Eso es bueno querida…me recuerdas mucho a dos amigas de mi Ash….

¿De casualidad no se refiere a Dawn y May? —esta respuesta sorprendió a la castaña— Dawn y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho y May la conocí en el festival de Publio.

Ambas parecían muy empáticas puesto que hablaban con naturalidad, mientras tanto en otra sección iris se encontraba practicando con Axew y su Gible que habia capturado hace poco, los dos pequeños pokemon dragón estaban entrenando fieramente mientras eran observados por un sujeto con una capucha y capa de color morado, en su cintura portaba una espada corta y contaba con la indumentaria de los guardianes.

Eso suficiente jovencita…

Los tres se detuvieron cuando el sujeto hablo y junto a él, un Garchomp con una cicatriz en su ojo se acercaba y miraba a los pokemon con algo de seriedad, obviamente los tres se sintieron intimidados por la presencia de ambos.

Veo que Oliver tenía razón…una chica que es capaz de entender a los pokemon tipo dragón —decía en forma de alago provocando que la morena se sonrojara— pero es obvio que te falta madurar….

¡me está diciendo niña! —exclamo molesta—

No te lo estoy diciendo …te lo estoy afirmando —una mirada de aquel sujeto fue más que suficiente para que ella se pusiera nerviosa— escúchame bien, la única razón por la cual acepte entrenarte es porque le debía un favor a Oliver…asi que es hora de que aprendas una cosa…regla numero 1: ¡respeta a tu maestro!

Iris no sabía cómo responder esto, ese sujeto era más intimidante que Drayden y eso era decir mucho.

Regla numero 2: no me interesan tus berrinches de niña malcriada, aprenderás como ser una verdadera domadragones a mi modo y si veo que no pones dedicación…aunque Oliver me torture…no volveré a aceptar a una mocosa como alumna….

Regla numero 3: obedecer todo lo que te diga sin cuestionar….

La morena estaba a punto de estallar por todas las veces que le dijo niña, pero al mirarlo esa ira desaparecía y algo de temor la hacía razonar, no debía provocar a ese sujeto.

Muy bien, ya que todo está claro quiero ver a todos tus pokemon…

Espere ¿todos?

Si todos, necesito evaluar tu calidad como entrenadora asi que saca a todos….

Pero no se supone que…

¿tengo que recordarte la regla número 3? —pregunto seriamente—

Obedecer todo lo que diga sin cuestionar….

Veo que te quedaron muy claras, asi que ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿una invitación? —decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos—

Lentamente la peli morada saco a todos sus pokemon y el sujeto inspeccionaba con detalle a algunos, Emolga se opuso a que la cargara, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ese sujeto a pesar de su apariencia tan siniestra, no era una mala persona.

Quien realmente no podía quedarse quieto era dragonite, el pokemon dragón al ver al Garchomp parado detrás del sujeto, no se resistió a tratar de encararlo, sin embargo, este permanecía sereno a pesar de los gruñidos de su igual, el cual no se estaba tomando bien que el pokemon de tierra lo ignorara.

Muy bien, puedo ver que tu calidad como entrenadora…es promedio…

¿que?

Asi es, veo que muchos de tus pokemon no te respetan, por eso no pueden seguir tus ordenes, pero lo podemos solucionar, primero vamos a trabajar en esa actitud tan malcriada y altanera que posees —decía mientras su Garchomp asintió ante la idea de su entrenador— asi que vamos…

El caminaba hacia una de las salidas al patio exterior, donde algunos entrenaban su resistencia, lo más impactante era que a pesar del frio que hacía, comenzaba a quitarse la parte superior de su ropa, quedando con el torso desnudo, pero eso no fue lo que impacto a la morena ni a sus pokemon.

Pero que…que le paso —exclamo impactada por todas las cicatrices que tenía—

Gajes del oficio…ahora niña quiero que te quites tu abrigo y salgas conmigo…

¡esta demente! ¡no lo hare, odio el frio! —exclamo tiritando—

Creo que no me escuchaste quítate tu abrigo y sal ¡ahora! —exclamo con fuerza— porque si no lo haces te arrojare al montículo de nieve que está ahí afuera

No tiene las agallas…

Lo que iris no debió decir fueron exactamente esas palabras, puesto que aquel sujeto con un movimiento de su espada corto la ropa invernal de la morena, seguido de esto la tomo de uno de sus brazos y la arrojo con fuerza, la nieve amortiguaría su caída, pero ese no era el objetivo de esto.

No debiste retarme…valla es un día fresco —decía mientras la morena salía del montículo temblando con fuerza—

¡llama a esto un día fresco! —grito mientras trataba de que su cuerpo generara calor—

Muy bien, lo primero sera un poco de meditación…siéntate aquí…

Iris estaba saliendo del montículo mientras todos sus pokemon observaban.

Co.…como…qui...quiere que…y.…yo…

Todo sera respondido a su tiempo, solo si te lo mereces, siéntate y concéntrate —la morena trato de sentarse, pero el suelo estaba aún más frio— tu mente es más poderosa de lo que algunos pueden imaginar, nuestro cuerpo físico solo es una limitante, la verdadera fuerza proviene de tu interior…

Iris no sabía cómo esto le ayudaría a ser una mejor entrenadora de pokemon tipo dragón.

particularmente los pokemon de tipo dragón respetan el poder interior de sus entrenadores, esto sirve como base para entenderlos, una relación basada en el respeto mutuo —decía mientras observaba a la chica tratando de no morir en la intemperie—

debes aislar todas las distracciones, silenciar la tormenta que hay en tu mente solo entonces…alcanzaras la concentración total….

Es…esto...co…como…m.…me…a…ayudara…

Como dije, todo sera respondido si te lo mereces….

Mientras Iris parecía evitar morir de frio, las cosas estaban algo violentas en una de las salas comunales, puesto que Oliver tenía sometido del cuello al que debería ser su líder, quien al hacer un comentario fuera de lugar mencionando a la esposa y al nieto del azabache, si habia algo que no debías decir frente a un Queen, era algo relacionado con desprestigiar a su familia.

Ya b.…basta...te...ordeno que…me…su…sueltes…

Qué curioso ¿dónde está esa valentía que tenías hace unos momentos cuando hablaste de mi esposa con tanto desprecio? —respondió seriamente mientras apretaba su agarre—

sabes que él te está provocando, no caigas en su juego…

él quiere jugar con fuego…pero teme quemarse…siempre fuiste un cobarde sin remedio, una asquerosa alimaña que solo sabe escudarse en otros…

Oliver lo dejo caer y era asistido por algunos guardianes que estaban a su alrededor, luego el azabache se dispuso a retirarse.

Debería mandarlo a que lo castiguen…

Tu tuviste la culpa y sabes muy bien que nadie puede tocarlo, tiene muchas amistades muy poderosas y gran influencia —respondió ayudando a que se ponga de pie— sabes que solo rechazo tu puesto por una razón…

Como sea, solo espero que su nieto no sea tan realzo a seguir una simple instrucción…

Yo lo dudo, toda su familia es caracterizada por lo tercos que pueden ser…

Lejos de ahí Oliver estaba mirando el horizonte, sin percatarse de que estaba en el mismo lugar donde habia encontrado a su nieto, de pronto un dolor en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad, aún tenía secuelas de ese combate y su cuerpo no se recuperaba como antes.

Mierda…

¿Estás bien, papá?

Delia…es solo un esguince, nada de qué preocuparse, lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti…

Estoy bien….

Hija, sabes que no puedes engañarme…

Es verdad…es solo que…

El azabache abrazo a su hija mientras ella se sentía mejor, fue una sensación tan cálida que no tardo en corresponderle.

Lo sé, pero debemos prepararnos para esto, estar en ese lugar te cambia…de formas que no puedes imaginar.

Un reloj comenzaba a sonar en todo el recinto, para muchos seria como si el infierno estuviera a punto de desatarse en la tierra, en parte eso era verdad, puesto que las puertas del tártaro se abrirían…

Debemos estar ahí…ahora es cuando más nos necesitara…no como guardianes, sino como su familia…

Ambos bajaron del árbol y tomaron caminos distintos, un par de minutos más tarde, estaban vestidos con aquellas ropas ceremoniales mientras una niebla aparecía en toda la zona donde se encontraban todos esperando la salida del azabache.

Delia y su padre estaban más nerviosos, los amigos de su padre estaban impacientes y el supuesto líder tenía una cara de aburrimiento por tanto escándalo, misma que su aprendiz tenía reflejada en su rostro.

Doce campanadas…fue lo que retumbo en los oídos de todos provocando que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda de aquellos guardianes que conocían la leyenda de ese lugar.

Los civiles que se encontraban ahí estaban aterrados por el ambiente tan siniestro y misterioso que se sentía por toda la zona.

Entonces paso, las puertas se abrieron expulsando una ráfaga de aire, seguido de un olor muy repugnante, pasaron solo unos segundos cuando una silueta se vio caminando a través de la luz de color verde que salía de dicha habitación.

Sus pasos eran erráticos y muy lentos, ninguno de los presentes estaba preparado para ver al azabache en tan deplorable condición, aterrando a su actual compañera de viaje y a la pelirroja.

Ash ketchum podía presumir que habia presenciado muchísimas cosas, desde ser testigo del poder del dios pokemon hasta recibir el ataque directo de dos pokemon legendarios y vivir para contarlo con un daño mínimo, sin embargo, por su brazo derecho escurría sangre que escapaba de una herida muy profunda en esa zona, en su pierna traía una especie de vendaje manchado con el líquido carmesí, el cual escurría por su ojo izquierdo, cerrado por la herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Debido al cansancio y sus heridas el azabache cayo inconsciente mientras un ligero charco de sangre se formaba debajo de este, la primera en salir del shock fue su madre.

La castaña con ayuda de su padre tomó al entrenador inconsciente y lo llevaron de urgencia a la enfermería, donde Baki y sus aprendices comenzaron a tratarlo y revisar su condición, los demás aún estaban en shock por ver al chico en ese estado preguntándose ¿Qué le habia pasado dentro de esa habitación?

Delia…tu hijo esta estable…pero encontramos varias cosas…escúchame, esto es duro —decía la anciana mostrándole las radiografías y fotos de todas las lesiones de su hijo— tiene cono 20 fracturas y varias no sanaron correctamente, hay señales de tortura en todo su cuerpo e impactos de balas…

Con cada palabra de la boca de su mentora delia sentía como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón. Oliver no estaba nada tranquilo, muchas de las lesiones las presento cuando salió, lo peor aún estaba por ocurrir.

Maestra Baki… ¡el chico escapo! —exclamo una guardiana muy agitada—

¡imposible, nadie puede levantarse con la cantidad de sedantes que le coloque! —los adultos fueron con rapidez a la habitación del azabache para confirmar los hechos—

Cuando llegaron solo pudieron observar una cama desecha, con todos los cables y venoclisis aun con sangre, señal de que se las habia arrancado.

¡búsquenlo! —exclamo con fuerza—

Padre e hija fueron a revisar todos los lugares donde ellos frecuentaban, pero Oliver sabía que, si su nieto no quería ser encontrado, incluso ellos tardarían en hallarlo.

Mientras tanto la alarma sonó en todo el recinto, en una habitación de aquel lugar, tanto Zoey como aquellos allegados al azabache estaban meditando las cosas que habían pasado, incluso pikachu estaba algo conmocionado, tanto que Glameow y Emolga trataban de consolarlo, acurrucándose junto a él.

La imagen del chico sangrando sería algo que no podría olvidar con facilidad, ese silencio incomodo se interrumpió cuando una alarma sonó, rápidamente todos salieron de su habitación, sin embargo, las luces comenzaron a parpadear tan pronto como abrieron la puerta.

En un segundo la imagen del azabache sin camisa, con su pantalón rasgado apareció frente a ellos, pero habia algo muy extraño en su mirada.

Aun transmitía esa calidez tan característica, pero tenia cierto aire frio, inmisericorde y algo…no podía ser completamente humano.

¡ahí está! —uno de los guardianes pudo visualizar a su objetivo, nuevamente las luces parpadearon y antes de que pudiera capturarlo este desapareció— pero… ¡estaba aquí hace unos segundos!

El no era el único impresionado, de pronto todos los guardianes reanudaron su búsqueda.

La familia Queen-ketchum apareció frente a la habitación, preguntándoles si habían visto al azabache menor.

¿no se suponía que estaba sedado? —pregunto el profesor pokemon—

Luego encontramos una explicación para esto…ahora lo importante es encontrarlo…

No tardaron en localizarlo, se encontraba en las afueras del complejo, algo muy arriesgado considerando las bajas temperaturas que registraba la montaña.

El entrenador pokemon se encontraba al filo de una saliente, mirando el horizonte, tratando de explorar su entorno.

ASH —esa voz hizo que mirara sobre su hombro, percatándose que se trataba de su madre y su abuelo— hijo…

Los tres tenían muy poca ropa que les cubriera, sin embargo, no parecía que el frio les afectara.

Ven acá…aun estas herido, necesitamos atenderte —ambos se percataron del brillo azul de sus ojos, era obvio de que se trataba— Ash ketchum ¡obedece soy tu madre!

La misma que me prometió que jamás me mentiría —esta respuesta la dejo estática— ¿Por qué eh de confiar en ti?

Jovencito, no te permitiré que le faltes el respeto a tu madre…

Jamás lo hice, decir la verdad no es falta de respeto…además no creo que tu seas el mejor ejemplo para decirme esas cosas….

Oliver sabia lo que pasaba, el también experimento las puertas en carne propia, asi que en lugar de seguir hablando se lanzo hacia el azabache quien corrió hacia la cornisa y se arrojo al vacío aterrando a Iris y Zoey, sin embargo, Oliver y Delia quien habia salido del shock lo siguieron.

Todos se quedaron estáticos mientras los guardianes estaban apresurándose a salir, algunos incluso habían imitado a la familia ketchum en pro de buscar al guardián herido.

En una de las habitaciones del complejo una chica estaba afilando su arma mientras escuchaba a todos, durante un rato se quedo en silencio para escuchar como habia escapado y donde se encontraba, miro su arma y lanzo un corte destruyendo un Domi que usaba para entrenar, luego sonrió de manera siniestra mientras tomaba una espada de repuesto, abrió su ventana y salió en busca de su presa.

Oliver y Delia se encontraban saltando y balancenadose de árbol en árbol tratando de localizar al azabache, las palabras que le dirigió a ambos fueron muy duras.

Delia…son las puertas, tiene miedo de lo que se ha convertido —decía el azabache canoso— por eso necesita nuestro apoyo, esto fue demasiado…

No quería que esto pasara….

Era inevitable…

De pronto se percataron de como mas gente se unió a la búsqueda, entre ellos estaba Zoey junto con pikachu y Glameow, aunque la pelirroja y el ratón amarillo estaban confundidos y sorprendidos por encontrarlos ilesos.

No les paso nada… ¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunto—

No es algo difícil, pero sera un tema para otra ocasión, la prioridad es encontrarlo.

Todos asintieron y se separaron en grupos pequeños. Zoey acompañaría a la madre del azabache y a su abuelo, pikachu y Glameow los seguían de cerca, pero la tormenta era fuerte, por lo que Oliver pudo divisar a un Froslass sin darle tiempo a que el pokemon reaccionara, poso su mano en su cabeza mientras esta brillaba con un azul casi espectral, luego pudo ver como los ojos del pokemon brillaban de la misma forma.

Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a mi nieto —fue lo que dijo Oliver mientras el pokemon asentía y se perdía en la tormenta— vamos necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, ya sabes que hacer Delia...

Parra su buena suerte se toparon con una familia de Swinub junto con un Piloswine, el mismo procedimiento fue usado con ellos, Delia les mostro la gorra de su hijo para que captaran su olor y comenzaron a buscar por los alrededores, hasta que dieron con algo y comenzaron a correr como locos seguidos por su madre.

Parece que saben a dónde ir…no podemos dejarlos la tormenta borrara el rastro que dejan….

Todos comenzaron a correr, con u solo objetivo, pero ese objetivo no quería ser encontrado por el momento.

De todas las cosas que le habían pasado alrededor de su viaje, esta habia sido por mucho la mas aterradora y repugnante de todas, solo se dedicaba a mirarse las manos hasta que no soporto más y se levantó de aquel tronco.

Nuevamente se quedo parado en un claro con poca nieve, los arboles a su alrededor era lo suficientemente gruesos para detener un poco el paso del viento y la nieve, en estos momentos no quería ver a nadie y por muy buenas razones.

se sentó cerca de uno de esos arboles y miro las vendas que cubrían sus brazos, levanto su camisa y se percato de aquellos que cubrían su torso, intentaba relajarse con el suave sonido de la brisa, pero el ruido de algo cortando el aire lo hizo mover su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda, evitando que su cabeza quedara clavada al tronco cortesía de una espada.

Por fin arreglaremos cuentas…mírate el nieto del gran maestro Oliver…escondido cual cobarde —miro hacia uno de los arboles y se percato de que se trataba de aquella rubia que habia enfrentado antes—

La chica bajo de un salto mientras desenfundaba su arma, sin embargo, el parecía no intimidarse ante su presencia.

Ash estaba mas que dispuesto a irse, pero la chica le arrojo un cuchillo para detenerlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el lo atrapo a escasos centímetros de impactar en su pecho.

Impresionante…pero eso no te salva de nuestro encuentro…

La chica no pudo hablar puesto que aquel cuchillo paso cerca de ella rozando su mejilla lo cual produjo un corte…

Rápidamente su mirada se poso en el azabache quien estaba con el brazo extendido, una clara señal de que habia arrojado el arma punzocortante, dicho esto el azabache estaba a punto de irse, entonces la rubia recordó aquel incidente que involucraba a su maestro y el abuelo del sujeto frente a ella, provocando que sonriera de forma siniestra mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

Si asi lo quieres por mi esta bien…supongo que tendré que conversar con la pelirroja ¿Cuál era su nombre? …Zoey —Ash se detuvo de golpe junto al árbol donde estaba clavada la espada al escuchar esto— me pregunto ¿Qué tan fuerte tendré que hacerla gritar para que la escuches en esta tormenta?

Estas palabras retumbaron el su cabeza, esa maniática se atrevió a amenazar a su amiga que no tenia nada que ver en esto, normalmente trataría de hablar para no llegar a la violencia, pero esta vez sus instintos fueron mas fuertes que la razón.

Lentamente de dio la vuelta, tomo la espada clavada del mango y la saco con fuerza dibujando una sonrisa en la rubia, sabía que no debía confiarse, esta vez no lo mataría, pero si le dejaría en claro quien es la mejor, sin necesidad de que tu apellido o linaje te respalde.

¿acaso te preocupa tu estúpida noviecita? —pregunto mientras observaba como el no se movía— pues pelea…o puede que algo le llegue a pasar, los accidentes son muy comunes en esta zona…

Ambos se posicionaron uno frente al otro, la rubia desenfundo su arma mientras tomaba posición de combate, mientras el joven entrenador estaba parado, solo alzo su arma como señal para que el combate iniciara.

Ella fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa, atacar primero y preguntar después, en un intento por herirlo este bloqueo la estocada con un ligero movimiento, los ataques eran feroces, ninguno daba señal de que estos terminarían, un golpe con su espada y provoco un ligero corte en el antebrazo del azabache, pero este no parecía inmutarse.

Nuevamente se lanzaron al combate, solo que Ash habia tomado la iniciativa y esta vez se dedicaba a bloquear y atacar a su oponente.

¡esto era lo que esperaba un digno rival, solo harás que mi victoria sea más placentera! —ambos chocaron armas, ella se percató de como los ojos de su oponente brillaban con un intenso azul brillante, casi espectral—

Ambos se separaron por unos segundos y reanudaron el combate, las hojas de metal chocaban haciendo eco en la tormenta, la rubia intento sacar de balance a su oponente con un rodillazo leve, pero este bloqueo su intento por derribarla y uso la misma técnica para que retrocediera, provocando que chocara contra un tronco donde anteriormente él se encontraba sentado, con un golpe en su pecho con el mago de la espada y debido al tronco ella cayo de espaldas a la fría nieve, no pudo quejarse de esto porque inmediatamente tuvo que esquivar un golpe descendente que partió la madera con mucha facilidad.

Al reincorporase bloqueo un ataque, pero no la patada del azabache que nuevamente la saco de balance. Aun en el piso ella comenzó a retroceder mientras bloqueaba los embates del azabache que eran cada vez mas agresivos, prueba de ello fue cuando desvió su espada con un golpe y la pateo en el pecho obligándola a recargarse en aquel tronco, mientras el la señalaba con su arma.

Que te quede esto muy claro…quiero que dejes a Zoey fuera de esto —la forma en que lo dijo podría provocarle escalofríos a quien lo escuchara, pero ella se veía mas molesta que asustada—

Un segundo de distracción por parte del chico fue suficiente para que ella le hiciera una herida en su mano izquierda mas profunda que la anterior, provocando que esta vez se quejara por el dolor y cayera al piso.

La rubia se reincorporo y trato de golpearlo, pero el agarro una piedra para bloquear su ataque, dándole tiempo para volver a tomar su arma y ponerse de pie, aunque con el brazo pegado a su cuerpo por la herida.

Nuevamente intercambiaron golpes, pero esta vez la rubia lo obligaba a bloquear sus ataques, de vez en cuando el respondía, sin embargo, ella no le daba la opción de contraatacar, pues se habia percatado de lo hábil que era.

Veo que las puertas del tártaro no eran solo una simple leyenda —decía en posición de combate mirando la herida de su oponente—

Sabia que esta era su oportunidad para demostrar lo que valía, si derrotaba no solo a un sujeto que salió de aquel lugar, sino al descendiente de un linaje muy antiguo, por siglos hablaran sobre sus hazañas y la vergüenza que le hizo pasar al nieto del "supuesto" hombre más peligroso del planeta.

esta vez ambas espadas se juntaron con fuerza, la rubia con fuerza empujo al entrenador hacia un tronco, dejándolo aprisionado tratando de evitar que ella lo hiriera, fallando por como tenia su espada, con calma ella acerco el filo a su brazo y lo deslizo con lentitud hiriéndolo mas y esperaba que el dolor fuera suficiente para que se rindiera.

Sin embargo, el azabache tomo su muñeca con fuerza, un rápido movimiento termino con el bloqueo y le clavo su arma en su brazo izquierdo provocando que ella gritara de dolor, el cual aumento cuando la estocada salió con fuerza cortando su piel y músculos, obligándola a separarse.

Nunca te confíes…a menos que quieras morir —dijo el azabache mientras se quitaba la venda de su torso e improvisaba un torniquete para soportar el dolor—

¡crees que con esto me vencerás! ¡estas equivocado! —exclamo mientras trataba de mirar la gravedad de su herida— ¡no dejare que me quites todo por lo que eh trabajo!

Orgullo…el vicio de los ignorantes, la rabia de los infelices… supongo que estas acostumbrada a ganar en todo lo que haces…debes tener cuidado —mientras hablaba observo los movimientos de la chica, bloqueando su ataque y golpeándola en el rostro para hacerla retroceder y conectar un golpe en su hombro que clavo su espada en el hueso de la chica— la gloria es un veneno que se debe tomar en pequeñas dosis…

Con fuerza se separó, provocando que la chica comenzara a sangrar mientras usaba su espada como apoyo, estaba mucho mas molesta por lo que habia dicho que no se habia percatado de que comenzó a temblar inconscientemente por la perdida de sangre y el frio que hacía.

Nuevamente ataco con una estocada, pero esta fue esquivada y sintió como el azabache le produjo un corte en su pierna, provocando que perdiera la capacidad de levantarse de manera temporal, su ira hizo que intentara golpear a su oponente, pero el bloqueo el ataque y nuevamente la pateo provocando que se recargara en el tronco que tenia a su lado.

Ash parecía una especie de depredador que la miraba con un aire analítico, como si estuviera midiendo cual sería el mejor punto para dar el golpee final, intento moverse, pero el chico fue más rápido clavando su espada en el hombro de su oponente dejándola a su merced.

Te advierto una cosa —el azabache movió su espada con fuerza provocando mas dolor de que ya sentía y no solo se trataba de dolor físico— lo que sea que quiera conmigo esta bien, pero si te atreves a tocar a Zoey o alguno de mis amigos…

La tortura continuo, el dolor la obligo a soltar su arma mientras gritaba por la agonía…

Esto…no.…no se acabar…hasta que…alguno de nosotros … ¡muera! —sus heridas no la hacían pensar con claridad, cosa que no le ayudaba en la situación que se encontraba—

Si asi lo quieres…

Ash bloqueo un ataque con su daga y le clavo el objeto punzocortante en su hombro sano, luego la tomo de su ropa derribándola con fuerza, la chica se encontraba cada vez más débil por el frio y sus heridas, en un momento de lucidez pudo percatarse de como giraba la espada, estaba mas que listo para acabar con ella, sin embargo lo que realmente le aterro fue esa mirada…no habia dudas ni compasión alguna, como si ya hubiera asesinado a cientos de personas.

Con fuerza empuño la espada, la estocada seria mortal, de no ser por esa voz que se escuchó en las cercanías e inmovilizo al azabache con un par de palabras.

¡NO LO HAGAS! —la espada se clavo a un lado de la cabeza de la rubia, cortando unos mechones, lo que realmente era sorprendente era la cara del azabache—

Parecía que en cualquier momento los ojos se le saldrían de la cabeza, frente a ellos se encontraba la pelirroja siendo guiada por unos pequeños Swinub, durante un rato ambos se quedaron estáticos.

Ash decidió que no estaba listo para verla a los ojos, sobre todo si ella presencio parte de la pelea, asi que decidió correr, sin percatarse de como la pelirroja se habia acercado con rapidez, tomándolo de su muñeca, evitando su escape.

espera… Ash…

Déjame solo —susurro mientras suavemente alejaba a la pelirroja, pero ella no parecía querer soltarlo—…Zoey…

tu abuelo me conto…lo que te paso…

Soy un monstruo…no merezco que alguien como tú me tenga compasión…

¡no es verdad! ¡jamás vuelvas a llamarte asi! —la pelirroja no soporto y en un alto impulsivo lo giro para abrazarlo— yo se…que estuviste en el infierno…yo también estuve en esa situación, por eso déjame ayudarte…

El azabache simplemente no soporto y comenzó a sollozar, sus piernas no pudieron soportar su peso y cayo de rodillas mientras la pelirroja observaba como hundía su rostro en su pecho, soltó su arma y se aferro a ella, aunque habia ciertas dudas, como si tuviera miedo de dañarla.

Zoey estaba mirando al azabache en esta posición, sea lo que sea que le ocurrió, debió ser algo horrible, asi que se dedico a acariciar su cabello mientras ella derramo una lagrima traicionera y se aferraba al chico con fuerza.

Es lo que necesita para volver a la normalidad…entro a un mundo oculto para toda la sociedad, debe afrontarlo con valor, pero, sobre todo, debe saber que no importan sus acciones o las consecuencias de estas, siempre lo apoyaremos — la señora ketchum y Oliver se quedaron a la distancia mientras observaban esta escena tan desgarradora—

Padre…

Lo se Delia, no tienes que decírmelo —respondió al ver como su fiel pikachu corrió hacia su entrenador restregando su mejilla en el rostro del azabache, una señal de que su pokemon podía sentir el dolor que lo acongojaba— creo que es mejor dejarlos solos por unos momentos…

Ambos adultos miraron de cerca como un grupo de guardianes levanto a la rubia herida, mientras su mentor le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio, luego giro hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, sintió nauseas al ver esta escena tan "repugnante" en palabras de él, un guerrero no debe prestarse a sentir emociones, por eso entreno a la chica que yacía herida para ser la guerrera perfecta…fuerte, rápida, ágil y sobre todo inmisericorde.

Esto fue una completa decepción —decía junto a ella mientras hacia la cabeza a un lado con un gesto de asco— hablaremos sobre tu castigo no solo por no derrotar al estúpido nieto de Oliver, sino por salir de tu habitación cuando yo te ordene que te quedaras ahí…

La chica se estremeció cuando escucho esas palabras, no era tonta, pese a que estaba herida, su mentor no tendría piedad a la hora de impartir castigos…

 _La peor parte de ser un guardián no es sesgar una vida por primera vez, cargar con el odio de las personas es algo que nadie podría soportar, debes fingir que nada te pasa, siempre tener una sonrisa en los labios a pesar de que por dentro estas muriendo, debes callar tu dolor y aparentar que todo está bien._

 _Debes ocultar lo que a veces deseas gritar, a pesar de que las lágrimas estén a punto de asomarse en tus ojos…._

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que la familia ketchum y sus acompañantes se encontraban en monte Kadar, Ash habia sido seleccionado para una misión simple, asesinar al líder de una pandilla que comenzaba a distribuir narcóticos en ciudad celeste, algo que no podían permitirse debido a la presencia de un gimnasio en ese lugar.

Pese a los esfuerzos de la policía por no llamar la atención el sujeto siempre huía del lugar antes de ser capturado, nadie sabía cómo lo hacía, hasta que los guardianes descubrieron que tenía un cómplice…más bien un oficial amenazado.

La misión era simple, acabar con el sujeto y rescatar a la mujer del oficial, con la promesa de que cooperaria con la investigación, solo si mantenían a su esposa a salvo

Todo parecía que marcharía sobre ruedas…sin embargo un giro inesperado hizo que nuestro azabache y su pokemon quedaran marcados de por vida…

Una nave aterrizaba con pericia sobre una de las plataformas del gremio, era una tranquila noche, todos fueron a recibir al equipo, sin embargo, su líder quien tenia la cabeza cubierta con su capucha.

Se supone que era una misión de un par de días ¿tienes algo que decirme…? —Stephen trato de detener al azabache que tenia a su compañero en el hombro, ambos con la mirada gacha— ¡acaso me estas ignorando muchacho!

El azabache no dijo nada, solo se detuvo un segundo y siguió su camino, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludar a su familia ni a su "novia" o amigos, pronto todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento,

Sobre todo, Glameow quien vio al pequeño pokemon eléctrico en ese estado, normalmente era muy alegre y enérgico como su entrenador.

Ambos querían estar solos, asi que se detuvieron por un segundo, Ash corrió hacia la cornisa cerca de la zona de aterrizaje y se arrojo al vacío, como era de esperarse comenzó a escalar la saliente, mientras pikachu se sostenía con fuerza.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto la castaña, preocupada por la reacción de su hijo—

las cosas se complicaron un poco…cuando nos encontramos con ella —todos observaron la imagen de la chica, dejando a la familia ketchum, al profesor Oak y a su asistente con una expresión de sorpresa y angustia— pensó que tal vez ella comprendería…

De pronto se escucho un grito cargado de ira, impotencia, pero sobre todo, dolor…como si una daga al rojo vivo estuviera perforando el alma de aquella persona…

Ash…

Lejos de ahí el azabache aun se encontraba gritando, de tanto esfuerzo que hizo, se sostuvo su garganta y cayo de rodillas mientras algunas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas…nunca pensó que unas palabras pudieran lastimarlo de esa forma.

 _Escúchame bien…jamás… ¡jamás te vuelvas a acercar a mí, maldito homicida!_ —esa frase retumbaba en su mente con fuerza—

Creo…que debemos acostumbrarnos…nuestros amigos…estarán a salvo…si se alejan de nosotros —decía entre sollozos el azabache mientras su pikachu estaba en las mismas condiciones que el—

Pikachu se acerco a su amigo y se acurruco junto a él, ambos estaban en aquella cueva sombría, pasarían ahí la noche hasta que sus ideas se aclararan, ese era el plan, hasta que la muñeca del guardia sonó, presiono un botón y una pantalla se materializo frente a él.

 _chico, el gran maestro requiere tu presencia, tienes otra misión que cumplir…_

la llamada termino y se levanto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, rogaba a Arceus que no se encontrara a otra cara conocida, no sabía si podría soportar una vez más esa mirada de desprecio que la peli naranja tenia….

* * *

 _Con esto terminamos…bien seguro que ya esperaban esta sección…¡AVANCES!_

 _¿Dónde mierda conseguiste esto?_ —pregunto el azabache mirando el frasco semivacío en el piso—

 _Que es eso…_

 _Globulina verde, un optimizador del desempeño experimental, la liga pokemon lo prohibió por sus efectos secundarios_ —respondió el azabache— _esta cosa es muy inestable y provoca un estado de sobreexcitación en cualquier pokemon…._

 _La formula es diferente…contiene una gran cantidad de alcaloides esteroides con anillos de pirrol…estas sustancias solo se encuentran en el veneno de los pokemon tipo planta_ —con esto el equipo de guardianes se dio cuenta de donde obtenían esta mescla—

 _¡como sabes que no va a mentir!_ —exclamo el hermano mayor del peli morado sorprendido por las acciones del azabache—

 _Porque tiene otro brazo…._

 _¡Maylene! me dijeron… que si les daba…información sobre ella…mi deuda estaría saldada_ —respondió a duras penas— _nadie la extrañaría…ahora yo soy el nuevo…líder del gimnasio…_

 _Si abres la boca sobre esto, le entregare este frasco con tus huellas y la muestra de sangre de Torterra a la policía internacional y créeme, en el mejor de los casos te quitaran tu licencia de entrenador de forma permanente…._

 _¡Maylene!_ —el guardián se lanzo al vacío para rescatarla, la tomo entre sus brazos y lanzo su garfio para frenar su caída, sin embargo, el peso combinado provoco que se dislocara el brazo—

 _¿Ash? ¿eres tú?_ —el sujeto trataba de alejarse de ahí mientras se acomodaba el hombro—

 _Ambos se encontraban en una cueva en ese paraje rocoso, esperaban que la tormenta pasara, al no tener ropa adecuada para el clima, ella comenzó a temblar._

 _el azabache se quito su armadura y se la ofreció para cubrirse, dejándola sin habla al ver la cantidad de cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo._

 _Esto es lo mas relevante del siguiente capítulo, como verán Ash deberá recorrer un camino peligroso y solitario, sin embargo, aquellos que se queden a su lado serán un apoyo para su perturbada mente…me despido en nombre del joven Arcanine y la señorita Ninetales…_

 _Cargando…cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa…buenos días/tardes/noches_

 _—TRANSMISION FINALIZADA—_


End file.
